We Were Born To Survive
by DamaVerde
Summary: Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no. Sequel di We Were Born To Die
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by DamaVerde_

**Nota Iniziale: **questa storia è il **seguito** di "**We Were Born To Die**"; dunque se intendete leggerla sarà meglio iniziare da lì! Visitate il mio profilo e la troverete, pronta per voi!

* * *

**File 02.01.01... [_Capitolo 1_ – Poco Extra, Molto Terrestre]**

Nella silenziosa, oscura quiete dello spazio scintillava come un gioiello. Meraviglioso come una gemma, come un cristallo prezioso, raro.

Desiderarlo era l'unica cosa possibile; disprezzandolo con le parole, forse. Eppure... continuando a desiderarlo.

_La benedizione e la condanna del pianeta Terra_.

Proteus amava osservarlo, puntando gli occhi della Endless sulla luminosa superficie azzurra, scrutando oltre le nuvole, percorrendone i sentieri e perdendosi nelle verdi foreste o nelle giungle d'asfalto.

Studiando l'infinita differenza e la meravigliosa similarità tra il metallo e ciò che era organico. Ricordando il frastuono dei vulcani all'inizio del tempo, il ghiaccio, _la vita_.

Proteus amava Cybertron nello stesso modo.

Ma la Terra, oh, la Terra era _diversa _da ogni altro pianeta.

Nel quieto, liquido silenzio della Sala di Comando, lasciando aperti gli schermi che permettevano la visuale dello Spazio, cullato solo dall'estemporaneo ronzio di qualche computer, Proteus osservava.

C'era stato un tempo, molto, molto tempo prima... allora aveva pensato a sé stesso come se niente avesse dovuto toccarlo. Come se non ci fosse stato più nulla che gli fosse ignoto.

Ma era stato prima. _Prima di imparare di dover ancora imparare. Prima di imparare come tutti dovessero sempre imparare. _

Prima che la Terra divenisse il suo giardino.

Gli esseri umani avevano percorso le sue strade, camminato sulla superficie del suo nascondiglio, ascoltato la sua voce, _dimenticato_. Avevano accettato i suoi doni, e gliene avevano offerti.

Grandi doni.

La benedizione e la condanna della Terra.

- E' bella, non è vero?

Optimus Prime si era fermato sulla soglia, lo sguardo perso verso il pianeta che scintillava nell'oscurità. Annuì e avanzò, mentre i monitor si accendevano al suo passaggio.

- Lo è.

La tranquilla, dolce voce sintetica di Proteus produsse una piccola risata piena di garbo.

- E' un luogo tranquillo per pensare, sei venuto qui per questo?

Optimus ed i suoi uomini erano rimasti a bordo per circa un deca-cycle. Continuando a mantenere contatti con i Governi dei terrestri, e senza riuscire a trovare un accordo che potesse garantire agli Autobots di rientrare senza essere considerati nemici da colpire a vista. Nonostante questo, Prime aveva offerto il suo consiglio senza alcuna tregua perché la ricostruzione avvenisse nel modo migliore. Promettendo il suo aiuto nel caso in cui i Decepticons fossero tornati. E, comunque, inviando sul pianeta piccole squadre in incognito.

- Abbiamo esplorato così tanti pianeti... - sussurrò.

Non si era aspettato di ottenere una risposta, non era stato neanche certo di quello che avrebbe voluto, potuto dire.

- Ma mai nessuno vi è sembrato simile come questo ad una casa.

C'era qualcosa in Proteus che riusciva a turbarlo, che gli dava sempre un brivido.

- Credo che sia così.

- La Terra ha sempre offerto ampie possibilità di riflessione. - la voce sintetica aveva, adesso, una sorta di sfumatura roca, profonda.

Prime si domandò se le sue attuali sensazioni nascessero da quello che aveva potuto rintracciare nella propria memoria a proposito della Endless. _Doveva_ essere così.

Il suo turbamento _doveva_ essere legato all'inconsueta occasione che era stata offerta al vecchio bibliotecario dentro di lui.

Esplorare, conoscere un frammento della antica storia di Cybertron, qualcosa che lo aveva appena sfiorato in tempi lontanissimi.

_Milioni di anni prima... _

* * *

_Orion Pax e Jazz erano seduti ad un tavolo della Maccadam's Old Oil House, chiacchierando del più e del meno e delle ultime novità. _

_Lavorando per l'Archivista, Orion Pax era, nell'ottica di Jazz, il mech più indicato a tirar fuori qualche osservazione interessante sull'ultima follia di Alpha Trion. _

_L'Archivista era noto per la sua eccentricità, ma il fatto che avesse richiesto al Consiglio una nave spaziale per una fumosa missione scientifica andava oltre la solita bizzarria. _

_Sin dall'inizio dei tempi era stata l'Accademia della Scienza e della Tecnologia a organizzare ogni spedizione di ricerca; e, sebbene questo non accadesse più da molto, non c'era motivo per il quale dovesse essere Alpha Trion a suggerirne la necessità e ad importunare l'Alto Consiglio con le sue richieste._

_- Tu li hai visti?_

_Orion sollevò il viso dal suo bicchiere - Chi?_

_- I tredici viaggiatori. - Jazz diede un sorso alla propria bevanda - Se lo chiedono tutti. E' diventato argomento di scherzo. _

_Orion Pax fece spallucce - Ho incontrato qualcuno, ma non saprei se facesse parte dell'equipaggio. _

_Jazz si rilassò sul sedile - Che cosa ha inventato Alpha Trion questa volta, davvero non lo sai?_

_- Sono sicuro che non sia stato l'Archivista a inventare questa storia. - Orion fece roteare il liquido brillante nel bicchiere - Lo sta facendo per qualcuno. Non ha organizzato lui la spedizione. _

_Jazz si sporse sul tavolo, osservandolo con attenzione - Chi? _

_- Non lo so. Non ne ho davvero idea... _

_- Ed è diventato il protagonista di una barzelletta per fare un favore a qualche ignoto amico?_

_- Non lo so. Ma non ho alcuna evidenza del fatto che Alpha Trion si sia mai interessato all'organizzazione di nulla del genere. Mai... _

* * *

Optimus Prime sospirò, sembrava trascorsa un'eternità da quei giorni.

Prima della guerra.

Prima di Megatron.

Quando ancora nessuno si preoccupava dei sediziosi discorsi di un gladiatore di Kaon.

* * *

_Jazz era affascinato da quella storia. A dispetto del proprio scetticismo, ne era assolutamente, immensamente affascinato. _

_Il modo in cui l'Alto Consiglio aveva gabbato l'Archivista per toglierselo di torno senza opporre un rifiuto lo aveva intrigato. _

_Lo intrigava l'idea di tredici sprovveduti alle prese con un rottame da spedire nelle profondità dell'Universo. _

_- Hanno ricevuto il permesso di prendere una nave da una discarica. _

_- Sì, la Endless. _

_- E non si rendono conto che, con ogni probabilità, non riusciranno neppure a lasciare l'orbita del pianeta? - Jazz rise - Mi assicurerò di essere seduto in prima fila al momento della partenza. _

_- La Endless... - Orion inclinò il capo - Ho fatto una piccola ricerca. _

_- E? _

_- E' così vecchia che i documenti inerenti alla sua costruzione, al suo varo, ad ogni missione precedente sono irrecuperabili. _

_- Fantastico! Hanno scelto il peggiore rottame della discarica... _

_- Eppure Alpha Trion non è sembrato per nulla preoccupato. Ha detto che se il Consiglio avesse assegnato una nave diversa, una qualunque altra nave, non avrebbe desistito che dopo aver ottenuto il permesso di scegliere da quella discarica. _

_Jazz scosse la testa, fissando il soffitto con aria sognante - In prima fila. Non avrò pace se non sarò seduto in prima fila... _

* * *

Optimus Prime non aveva ancora avuto il tempo di parlarne con Jazz.

Nonostante fosse rimasto a bordo per un deca-cycle non aveva ancora preso la decisione di parlargliene.

Una parte di lui continuava a ripetersi che doveva esserci un errore; perché questa Endless era la nave più moderna che avesse visto da tempo.

_Eppure..._

Non appena il suo luogotenente fosse rientrato dall'ultima missione sulla Terra ne avrebbero parlato.

- Oh, Optimus. - la nuova voce lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Prime abbassò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi incongruamente viola e le fattezze apparentemente umane di Dialpulse.

I membri dell'equipaggio della Endless sembravano abituati ad andare in giro in forma di umani per la maggior parte del tempo, perfettamente a proprio agio.

- Sono di disturbo? - domandò, chiedendosi, per l'ennesima volta, se a parti invertite avrebbe ammesso dei semisconosciuti sull'Arca, permettendo loro di gironzolare e ficcare il naso quasi ovunque. Questi Transformers dai sensori ottici viola, Optimus trovava faticoso pensare a loro fuori dagli abituali schemi di Autobots e Decepticons, sembravano del tutto a posto con questa storia. E con il fatto di avere anche un Decepticon a bordo.

- Oh, no! - Dialpulse fece un vago cenno con la mano - Devo solo registrare alcuni dati, nessun problema.

Optimus annuì, tornando a fissare il panorama esterno. Ma una porzione dei pannelli protettivi rifletteva l'immagine di Dialpulse... e lui si trovò, suo malgrado, catturato.

Non c'era nessun segno esteriore, se non negli occhi, del fatto che quella non fosse semplicemente una donna umana.

I capelli biondo chiaro, quasi bianchi, erano pettinati in due piccoli codini. Sul suo naso davano bella mostra di sé degli occhiali, inutili nella realtà dei fatti, ma indossati per abitudine. La tuta nera, illuminata da striature di luce arancione, aderiva perfettamente ad un corpo apparentemente del tutto terrestre.

_Terrestre. _

Nonostante il tempo già trascorso sulla Terra, Optimus non si era mai soffermato a pensare alle similarità tra sua razza e quella umana.

All'inizio le sue considerazioni erano state quasi del tutto... _paternalistiche_. Aveva concesso agli umani la propria simpatia, era stato protettivo; consapevole di poter osservare la loro vita, la loro storia da un punto di vista privilegiato. Con la condiscendenza dovuta ad una specie in evoluzione da qualcuno che sapeva di essere più avanti, aveva provato a difenderli, a pensare a come gli umani avrebbero potuto essere se avessero fatto le scelte giuste in modo da non trovarsi nelle stesse condizioni degli abitanti di Cybertron.

Aveva percepito la ricchezza, la potenzialità dei loro sentimenti. Aveva pensato che la sua e la loro razza potessero essere affini, in qualche maniera... ma senza mai approfondire davvero questa possibilità.

Invece, adesso, si sentiva quasi obbligato ad essere più lungimirante, a guardare oltre.

_La Terra ha sempre offerto ampie possibilità di riflessione._

Ed era così, proprio così.

Optimus non aveva mai neppure pensato al modo in cui gli umani fossero persino fisicamente simili alla sua razza; semplicemente non gli era mai venuto in mente; non aveva mai avuto bisogno di indugiare su un pensiero simile.

Strano. Era strano.

Lui ed i suoi soldati avevano viaggiato a lungo, conoscendo infinite razze, entrando in contatto con altre civiltà. Ed era stato raro, rarissimo nell'assortimento multiforme e multicolore, nell'assortimento delle biologie più inverosimili, basate su elementi diametralmente opposti, incontrare qualcuno che somigliasse loro così tanto.

Ovvio, le differenze erano tante quanto le somiglianze: carne e metallo restavano carne e metallo, ma...

Optimus inclinò il capo, pensieroso.

Studiando la Terra aveva gettato qualche occhiata alla storia delle Religioni; alcuni terrestri presupponevano che Dio li avesse formati a propria immagine e somiglianza.

Se Primus aveva fatto i Transformers a propria immagine e somiglianza, allora poteva pensarsi, in via del tutto speculativa e che avrebbe fatto storcere il naso a molti scienziati, che il Dio della Terra e Primus avessero quantomeno qualche piccola caratteristica in comune.

L'idea lo fece sorridere.

Era piacevole rilassarsi per un po', lasciando vagare la propria memoria in modo ozioso su teorie stravaganti, senza avvertire il senso di colpa che, ogni volta, gli dava il ricordo di quello che i Decepticons avevano fatto.

_Umani._

Optimus ticchettò con un dito su un pannello. C'erano così tante cose che i Transformers ignoravano ancora.

La prima, più grande e sconvolgente scoperta era stata quella sulla natura dei membri dell'equipaggio della Endless.

_Erano appena arrivati a bordo, ma stava già succedendo qualcosa. _

_Optimus Prime aveva ordinato ai suoi soldati di restare in attesa di ordini, mentre l'equipaggio della Endless scompariva verso gli ambulatori della nave. Lui ed un piccolo gruppo di Autobot li avevano seguiti, dando per scontato che durante la battaglia qualcuno dei loro fosse stato ferito. In tal caso, Ratchet avrebbe potuto essere d'aiuto. _

_Ma la piccola squadra della Endless si era semplicemente radunata intorno ad un lettino, intorno ad una femme che stava per svegliarsi e ad un... Decepticon: Thundercracker. _

_Ratchet aveva esclamato qualcosa, che Prime non avrebbe mai ripetuto, davanti ai tubicini che alimentavano il corpo disteso. La sostanza che li riempiva, brillante e pulsante, aveva catturato il loro sguardo. Obbligandoli a cercarne la fonte, ed a mettere a fuoco i pannelli trasparenti al di sopra del laboratorio; obbligandoli a rendersi conto che la luce che illuminava la stanza non veniva da semplici lampade. _

_- Primus... - Optimus non era riuscito a trattenere l'esclamazione._

_Ratchet era stato più crudo, prima di iniziare a ripetere che non era possibile. _

_Ma non avevano visto ancora nulla. _

- Ecco fatto. - Dialpulse lo distolse dai suoi pensieri - Tutto ok.

Optimus annuì - Resterò qui ancora un po'.

Lei gli sorrise, e fece per andarsene, prima di cambiare idea e voltarsi tornando a guardarlo - Voi Autobots...

- Sì?

- Non avete registrato nessuna attività dei Decepticons?

Optimus inclinò il capo - Avremmo dovuto? - chiese con un pizzico di stupore.

- No, certo che no. La pace è così bella, vero?

L'espressione della donna lo intrigò; l'evidente dispiacere camuffato con un piccolo sorriso... Dialpulse si morse il labbro inferiore, guardandosi intorno a disagio. In imbarazzo.

- Sarete sicuramente voi a registrare qualunque novità, prima di noi.

- Sì, certo, non importa.

Optimus sapeva che sarebbe stato cortese fermarsi; ma c'erano cose, aspetti di tutta questa storia che _doveva_ conoscere.

- Voi... li avete conosciuti. Li avete incontrati.

Dialpulse non aveva bisogno che fosse più specifico ed annuì, senza guardarlo in faccia.

Non c'era modo di non risultare scortese ed invadente - In modo... _personale?_

Lei si irrigidì.

- Pensavo a Thundercracker. - soffiò Optimus, dispiacendosi per lei.

Dialpulse gli voltò le spalle e si diresse in fretta verso il corridoio - Scusami Optimus, ma ho così tanto da fare!

Avere un corpo più grande a volte tornava utile; Optimus la superò in pochi passi, inginocchiandosi davanti a lei per avvicinarsi al suo livello - Non sto cercando di portare avanti un interrogatorio o di metterti a disagio.

Dialpulse deglutì, fissando i suoi occhi brillanti, blu, sinceri. _Perché, perché un leader politico, un soldato, un robot gigante poteva sembrare così dolce e innocente? E stregarti con la sua voce calda... _

La donna sospirò e Prime si rilassò.

- E va bene. Tanto non è un segreto. Ma non capisco perché ti interessi. Ormai sono andati, no?

- Thundercracker è rimasto con voi.

- Ah, Thundercracker! - Dialpulse socchiuse gli occhi, parafrasando una battuta della _Spada nella Roccia_ - C'è più spirito Decepticon nel mio dito mignolo, Optimus!

Lui rimase sorpreso, senza capire fino in fondo le implicazioni in quella affermazione.

- Voglio dire che lui è un po' come Darth Vader alla fine del Ritorno dello Jedi, e Anne Baxter è come Luke. Lui ha fatto la sua scelta.

La confusione nei brillanti occhi blu di Optimus era genuina.

- Insomma, non è una minaccia. _O almeno credo. _

Prime scosse il capo, pensieroso. Sì, certo, Thundercracker era sempre stato ad un passo dal poter essere qualcosa di diverso se non avesse avuto Starscream e Skywarp; ma _era_ un Decepticon. _Comunque_. A tutti gli effetti.

Dialpulse rimase in silenzio, osservando i pensieri scivolare sul suo grande volto onesto.

- Optimus... - sussurrò, permettendo ad un briciolo di quella tristezza che a volte non riusciva a domare di venir fuori - Tutto quello che è successo non è stato facile per nessuno. Io forse non sono la persona... beh, _quel che è_, più adatta per questo genere di conversazioni. Non sono la testa più brillante, ok?

- Io non intendevo...

- No, sono io che lo sto dicendo. - gli sorrise - Io sono brava a fare confusione, e quello che dico è facile da fraintendere. Dovresti parlare con qualcun altro, probabilmente. Non credo che nessuno abbia segreti da nascondere, ma per alcuni di noi tutta questa storia è stata piuttosto difficile da affrontare. Trova qualcuno; non Clover o Mistcore, non adesso, ma... ora ho davvero un sacco di cose da fare. Vedrai che troverai qualcuno disposto a ragionare con te in modo più brillante.

Lui annuì, rialzandosi e lasciandola andare.

La osservò attraversare il corridoio, ancheggiando come una normale donna terrestre e scomparire dietro una delle tante porte che introducevano ai vari settori della nave.

* * *

Shell amava ogni aspetto della sua nuova vita, ed ogni aspetto del suo lavoro di medico. Adorava l'odore dell'Energon, e quello dei lubrificanti. Adorava restare fino a tardi nel suo ambulatorio, pensando a come occuparsi degli altri, a come migliorare la loro vita.

Aveva amato anche la Terra, tanto tempo prima, prima che la sua vita umana iniziasse a declinare; quella vita gli aveva insegnato più di ogni altra cosa a godere di ogni frammento di felicità, e ad accettare le cose che non si potevano affrontare. A non sprecare nulla.

Ma tutte le sue esperienze, tutte le sue conoscenze non avevano mai avuto _completamente_ valore come adesso.

La sua vita precedente era stata come riempire una valigia con il necessario per un viaggio e restare fermo, seduto sul divano di casa, senza mai poter muovere un passo, continuando semplicemente a riempire la valigia fino allo sfinimento.

La frustrazione era stata la sua compagna di viaggio per tanto tempo, _ma adesso non più_.

Il suo corpo perfettamente funzionante, la possibilità di essere d'aiuto, la sua nuova famiglia... non avrebbe scambiato tutto questo con niente al mondo.

Shell amava essere il medico della Endless.

E amava osservare Ratchet.

Avevano lavorato insieme sin dall'arrivo degli Autobots, dopo la grande battaglia sulla Terra. Fianco a fianco, sistemando i feriti ed imparando l'uno dall'altro.

Ratchet era affascinato dal Bright Energon, dalla natura dell'equipaggio della Endless, dalla tecnologia, dal design dei loro corpi. Shell sorrideva vedendolo osservare ammirato cose che per lui erano ormai familiari, ed era affascinato dalla possibilità di studiare un medico dotato di così grande esperienza, di vederlo muoversi nel suo ambulatorio.

Il dottore della Endless non era certo uno sciocco e la sua memoria conteneva ogni informazione utile, ma poter lavorare con un medico che aveva testato sul campo la propria conoscenza per Shell non aveva prezzo.

Sorridendo si accorse che Ratchet si era incantato ancora una volta a guardare i pannelli che separavano l'ambulatorio dall'urna del Bright Energon: quando il liquido color magenta non veniva utilizzato il suo scintillio era meno brillante, ma la sua luce aveva comunque una qualità incantevole ed anche Shell era rimasto spesso ad osservarlo, con l'impressione di riuscire a scorgere piccole stelle danzare nelle sue profondità.

- Così hai detto che non avete lo stesso bisogno che abbiamo noi di Energon e ricarica?

Shell rise; avevano già affrontato quell'argomento diverse volte, ma Ratchet non sembrava mai annoiarsene.

Ne avevano discusso anche con Perceptor e Wheeljack. Ottenendo una reazione irritata dal primo e una continua richiesta di apertura dell'urna dal secondo.

Beh, Shell non poteva certo biasimarli.

Il piccolo mondo della Endless gli era familiare solo perché si trattava del _suo_ mondo; probabilmente le reazioni di Ratchet, Perceptor e Wheeljack sarebbero state simili alle sue se, durante il suo tempo come medico umano, si fosse presentato nell'ospedale dove lavorava un... vampiro, o un'altra creatura altrettanto inverosimilmente stravagante.

Con un pizzico di ironia, quando ne aveva discusso con Clearsmoke il suo compagno d'armi aveva definito la loro squadra come il lato paranormale del mondo dei Transformers.

- Aha. - Shell mise giù uno degli strumenti che stava maneggiando.

Ratchet rispose con un basso grugnito.

- E' davvero così strano?

- Che vuoi dire? - l'Ufficiale Medico degli Autobots si voltò a fissarlo.

- Riesco ad immaginare come possa sembrare, ma non ho una esatta percezione di quanto lo sia davvero.

- Bah! - Ratchet si passò una mano sulla testa - _Umani!_

Shell rise.

- Non mi ci sono ancora abituato. - Ratchet incrociò le braccia - Ti spiacerebbe...

L'altro dottore sospirò, preparandosi a dare spettacolo per l'ennesima volta. I suoi occhi viola si accesero di una pulsazione luminosa più intensa; la stessa luce iniziò a palpitare dal suo petto e, un attimo dopo, un corpo apparentemente del tutto umano venne proiettato fuori dalla luminescenza.

Aidan Berger, Shell nel suo vecchio aspetto, toccò terra con grazia mentre il suo corpo robotico si inginocchiava alle sue spalle con altrettanta leggerezza. Restando in attesa.

- Ecco qui. - Aidan si passò una mano tra i corti capelli castani - Magia!

Ratchet puntò, come ogni altra volta, il proprio scanner - Incredibile. - bofonchiò, registrando la doppia natura del corpo solo apparentemente terrestre.

Aidan spazzolò via con un dito un immaginario granello di polvere dalla sua tuta nera illuminata da venature luccicanti gialle, resistendo all'impulso di ruotare su sé stesso come un modello durante una sfilata.

Ratchet si grattò la testa - Normalmente il tentativo di integrare una mente umana in un corpo robotico porta al disastro.

Aidan inarcò un sopracciglio, nella sua migliore espressione scettica - Cioè?

- Psicosi. - replicò l'altro in tono asciutto - Follia.

- Non è successo. Per nessuno di noi sette.

- Potrebbe essere una coincidenza. - Ratchet scosse la testa - Se non fosse che questa parte sarebbe comunque la meno incredibile.

Aidan annuì, iniziando la manovra inversa per ritornare nel suo corpo metallico e riprendere ad occuparsi del laboratorio.

- Sette coincidenze fortunate non sarebbero neanche lontanamente incredibili come il fatto che qualcuno sia riuscito ad imbottigliare quello. - Ratchet puntò un dito metallico verso l'urna.

- Bright Energon, già. - Shell scosse la testa, la più grande differenza tra il suo gruppo e quello degli Autobots stava proprio nel modo in cui guardavano al loro prezioso carico. Per Shell il potente liquido color magenta era qualcosa di familiare, ma i loro ospiti ne avevano una percezione del tutto diversa. _Mistica_, in qualche caso.

Per quanto Shell ne sapesse nessuno sulla Endless aveva sentito il bisogno di interessarsi alle credenze religiose dei Cybertroniani; ma durante una delle sue interessanti chiacchierate con Wheeljack, Ratchet e Perceptor aveva scoperto che l'Energon era considerato emanazione di Primus, la loro divinità. Più puro era l'Energon, più potente era. E maggiore poteva essere l'effetto derivato dall'esservi esposto. Lo stesso valeva per il Dark Energon, considerato sangue di Unicron; solo che i suoi effetti erano devastanti, e che assumerlo poteva creare dipendenza come sarebbe successo ad un drogato con dell'eroina sulla Terra.

Perceptor aveva sibilato che quello che aveva a che vedere con l'Energon era solo pura, mera scienza; da parte sua, Shell, non era andato oltre il pensare che le storie su Primus ed Unicron ricordassero vagamente quelle su Dio e sul Diavolo e sui loro equivalenti più o meno in tutte le tradizioni religiose. L'idea era stuzzicante, ma non si era mai davvero interessato alla materia. Per quanto riguardava l'Energon, invece, pur essendo parzialmente in accordo con Perceptor, a Shell bastava sapere che, grazie a Proteus ed al precedente equipaggio della Endless, aveva avuto una seconda possibilità.

Si rese conto di essersi distratto, e di aver perso il filo del discorso di Ratchet che, adesso, stava fissando con una luce apertamente malinconica l'urna.

- Cosa stavi dicendo? - sussurrò, sentendosi in colpa per aver prestato maggiore attenzione alle proprie fantasticherie che non al dottore.

- Se solo ne avessimo da portare su Cybertron...

Shell sospirò. Avevano parlato anche di questo - Secondo Proteus, e per quanto dimostrano le registrazioni di bordo, non esiste altro Bright Energon.

E quello che avevano, pensò, notevolmente diminuito rispetto alla quantità originale, sarebbe bastato a malapena per dare un corpo ai sei membri dell'equipaggio che non avevano ancora recuperato.

L'idea che il loro mondo, che un qualunque altro mondo stesse morendo gli spezzava il cuore; eppure non era qualcosa alla quale un singolo potesse porre rimedio.

- Ratchet... - sussurrò, detestando l'idea di ferirlo - Anche se avessimo Bright Energon in quantità... basterebbe davvero a ridare vita a Cybertron? E anche se accadesse, questo non vorrebbe dire porre una fine alla vostra guerra.

L'altro mech si irrigidì un po' - Già, forse.

- Mi dispiace.

- Questa dovrebbe essere anche la _vostra_ guerra...

Shell sospirò, preparandosi a trovare un motivo, anche questo per l'ennesima volta, capace di far comprendere ad un Autobot il loro stato di neutralità.

- Ratchet, ciascuno ha il diritto di scegliere da solo... - la voce di Optimus Prime indusse entrambi i medici a voltarsi verso l'ingresso.

- Sì, Optimus. Hai ragione.

Shell sorrise, sperando di essere in grado di stemperare l'atmosfera - Cosa ti porta qui, Optimus? Non hai bisogno di riparazioni, non è vero?

- No, solo... domande, Shell.

- Sediamoci, va bene? - per qualche motivo aveva l'impressione che nell'ultimo mese porre domande fosse stata l'unica cosa davvero importante, la più fervente attività a bordo della Endless. E se l'esperienza gli aveva insegnato qualcosa, era che sedersi intorno ad un tavolo rendeva il processo del chiedere e del rispondere più agevole.

Optimus ticchettò per un po' con un dito sulla superficie di metallo, mentre Shell recuperava un paio di cubi di Energon per i propri ospiti dalla riserva dell'ambulatorio. Li sistemò davanti a Ratchet ed Optimus e poi si sedette.

- Allora... da dove vuoi cominciare? - chiedersi se, stavolta, l'argomento sarebbe stato la lealtà di Thundercracker, quello che sapevano del Bright Energon, o cosa piaceva mangiare ai gatti sulla Terra era del tutto inutile. Gli Autobot avevano sempre e comunque centinaia di quesiti, di curiosità a volte sorprendenti da saziare. Ed il più delle volte erano imprevedibili.

- _Decepticons._

Shell si accigliò.

- Prima ho incontrato Dialpulse. Mi ha chiesto se avessimo registrato movimenti da parte dei Decepticons.

- Oh. - Ratchet ed Optimus si scambiarono un'occhiata perché Shell non sembrava affatto sorpreso.

- Ma... - osservò Ratchet - Se ci fossero movimenti sospetti sareste sicuramente voi i primi a saperlo. I vostri strumenti sono, al momento, molto più affidabili e precisi di quelli che ci sono rimasti.

Shell annuì - Non credo che la domanda di Dialpulse dovesse essere interpretata alla luce della logica.

- Ti prego, spiegati meglio. - Optimus Prime inclinò il capo.

- Credo che la sua domanda premesse semplicemente per uscire, non che Dialpulse si aspettasse davvero una risposta da te. Aveva bisogno di esprimerla ad alta voce. Tutto qui.

- Non era la risposta ad essere importante, ma la domanda. - valutò Prime - Mi era sembrato così, in effetti.

Shell annuì.

- Quando ho chiesto a Dialpulse di spiegarmi meglio quello che voleva dire, quello che la domanda implicava, mi ha detto che avrebbe potuto rispondermi perché non c'era alcun segreto. Ma che sarebbe stato meglio se avessi posto le mie domande a qualcun altro. I vostri rapporti con i Decepticons mi hanno sempre incuriosito.

Ratchet emise un piccolo grugnito, ricordando con un pizzico di shock il suo primo contatto con l'equipaggio della Endless: era arrivato, dopo essere stato chiamato da Prime, per prendersi cura di Mistcore, supponendo che fosse stata danneggiata. Invece, aveva scoperto che la femme non era affatto offline, ma solo parzialmente offuscata da una sommario tentativo di interfacciamento con Megatron.

Shell annuì - Allora poni la tua domanda, Prime.

Optimus scosse la testa - So che non è mio diritto chiedere. Ma se decideste di non essere più neutrali, se il vostro... interesse per i Decepticons vi portasse a scegliere di schierarvi con loro... - inconsapevolmente i suoi sensori ottici cercarono l'urna ed il suo contenuto

- Vorrei saperlo, e ne sarei preoccupato.

- Capisco. - Shell incrociò le dita, appoggiandovi il mento - Nessuno di noi, tuttavia, intende violare la nostra promessa di neutralità. E ciascuno di noi morirebbe piuttosto che offrire il Bright Energon ai Decepticons. Qualunque _legame_ possa esserci con loro, piuttosto moriremmo. E distruggeremmo la nave ed il suo contenuto. E' questo il nostro ruolo di guardiani.

- Ma questi legami... - mormorò Ratchet - Probabilmente non riusciamo a comprenderli perché vi abbiamo visto combattere; e come umani, _ex umani_, la sola idea di intrattenervi con i responsabili degli eccidi sulla Terra dovrebbe nausearvi!

- Le cose non sono mai facili. - Shell si incupì - I sentimenti non sono mai facili.

- Sentimenti. - ripeté Prime.

Shell annuì - I Decepticons sono stati i primi che abbiamo incontrato. A volte mi chiedo se tutto quello che ci è successo non sia stato velocizzato, influenzato proprio dal loro arrivo. Ma l'unica cosa certa, l'unica cosa sicura è che i nostri legami con loro sono stati intensi. Anche se ognuno di noi ha avuto un differente incontro, andato a finire in un modo diverso, tutti sono stati viscerali, temo. - sospirò - Non posso dire di esserne felice, ma così stanno le cose.

Ratchet gli scoccò un'occhiata apertamente scettica.

Shell sollevò le spalle in un gesto umano - Non saprei come spiegarmi in modo migliore. Anche se qualcuno di noi avesse un interesse personale per uno dei Decepticons, ahm... _una relazione_, non ci sarebbe alcuna possibilità che questo implicasse una resa del Bright Energon o un tradimento verso la Endless. Così va meglio?

Dalle espressioni di Optimus e Ratchet, Shell non ne fu affatto sicuro.

- Ne avete discusso tra voi? - domandò Ratchet.

Shell non riuscì a non mostrarsi scandalizzato - Cosa? No! No, no e poi no! Non ne abbiamo affatto bisogno! - sapevano tutti abbastanza l'uno dell'altro, ma ci sarebbero state cose che avrebbero potuto farlo rabbrividire se fossero state affermate ad alta voce.

- Questa è una reazione decisamente terrestre. - Ratchet fece una piccola smorfia

- Sembra che non abbiate perso la capacità umana di vergognarsi per qualunque cosa. Non capirò mai quale sia il problema.

Shell si schiarì la voce - Siamo riservati quando si tratta di parlare della nostra intimità, non mi sembra così bizzarro.

- Vergogna, tabù, pregiudizi... che altro?

- Non è affatto vero! - se ne avesse avuto la capacità, Shell sarebbe arrossito.

- Non c'è bisogno di spingersi tanto oltre. - osservò Optimus, posando una mano sulla spalla di Ratchet - Ci sono molte cose che non sappiamo, che non possiamo dare per scontate, amico mio.

- Certo, Prime. - Ratchet sospirò - E' solo che... - scosse la testa - Non lo so neanche io. Mi spiace. Non volevo offenderti, Shell.

- Non... non mi hai offeso. Va tutto bene. - come ogni altra volta, semplicemente, il rito delle domande e delle risposte si era rivelato più complesso del previsto da affrontare.

Mentre Optimus e Ratchet finivano le loro razioni di Energon, Shell si domandò se non sarebbe stato saggio, da parte sua, approfittare di quel momento. Se c'erano cose che l'equipaggio della Endless continuava a vedere nell'ottica della loro vita precedente... se non avevano altra esperienza che quella umana, allora, forse, avrebbero dovuto essere loro a fare domande e cercare risposte. Approfittare della presenza degli Autobots per sapere qualcosa in più. Per capire cosa ci si sarebbe aspettati da loro.

Shell sospirò, _perché Proteus aveva scelto degli umani?_ Se erano così limitati, allora perché scegliere loro?

_(...To Be Continued.)_

* * *

**Nota a fine capitolo**: ehehe! E così continua la nostra storia... primo capitolo della seconda parte, necessario a riprendere lì da dove avevamo lasciato e a raccontarci qualcosa delle preoccupazioni dei nostri.

E così, dopo la battaglia sulla Terra, gli Autobots sono rimasti ospiti della Endless, e dei Decepticons non si sono più avute notizie. Dove sarà finita la Nemesis? Cosa starà succedendo con Starscream al comando? Megatron sarà davvero morto?

E la Terra?

E le relazioni che sembravano essere sul punto di sbocciare?

Lo scopriremo nei prossimi capitoli! xD

Se siete arrivati sin qui... mi raccomando! Ricordatevi sempre di lasciare un piccolo commento, e di esprimere il vostro prezioso parere!

Per concludere non potevo evitare di inserire una piccola curiosità; per un po' ho pensato di intitolare la storia "I Believe in Love", come la canzone finale di Mirror Mirror che mi aveva presa tantissimo; alla fine ho optato per il titolo che avevo pensato all'inizio, mentre "I Believe in Love" sarà, probabilmente, il titolo di un capitolo più avanti! ;-)

Uh, che altro? In quanto alla durata del tempo non in tutte le varie serie dei TF c'è omogeneità; in questa storia ho dato ad un deca-cycle la lunghezza di tre settimane, in accordo con le pubblicazioni della IDW.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

**File 02.01.02... [_Capitolo 2_ – Randagismo Spaziale ]**

Era una giornata calda, rischiarata da un sole accecante.

Il fuoristrada arancione rifletteva la luce, scintillando come un frammento d'ambra; incongruo nella sua immacolata pulizia, nella sua lucente carrozzeria tra i cumuli di macerie e sporcizia.

All'interno la guidatrice aveva incrociato le braccia sul volante e vi aveva appoggiato la testa - Non è giusto! Non è affatto giusto! Perché devo restare qui ad annoiarmi?

- Oh, piantala! - la voce le rispose attraverso lo stereo.

- Facciamo cambio. Non mi piace restare parcheggiata al sole. In mezzo alla polvere. Sono sicura che queste cose rovinino la carrozzeria...

- Dialpulse! - la voce di Rocket era stizzita - Preferiresti davvero essere immersa fino alle ginocchia nell'acqua stagnante di una fogna?

Dialpulse muggì il proprio dissenso e chiuse gli occhi - Noia...

- Andiamo, Pulse. Qui sotto non c'è nulla di interessante. - Clover sospirò attraverso la radio - La prossima volta faremo a cambio.

- Non ci credo più.

- Oh, per l'amor di Dio! - sbraitò Rocket - Non ti salta in mente che se qualcuno vedesse un jet parcheggiato qui fuori potrebbe farsi delle _domande?_

- Beh, io...

- Allora potresti restare tu! - sibilò Dialpulse, tormentando lo stereo con un dito - Sei un'auto anche tu, Rocket!

- Un'auto da rally!

- Non ci sarebbe niente di male se tu fossi venuta qui per provare qualche percorso. Sarebbe una scusa decente.

- Sarebbe una scusa da pazzi. Solo un depravato verrebbe in questa tomba per divertirsi...

- Allora Clover dovrebbe eseguire un nuovo trans-scanning per qualche altro veicolo...

- No! - la voce di Clover risuonò allarmata - Non voglio! Mi piace essere un jet!

Dialpulse emise un suono inarticolato e frustrato - Lo sapevo, lo sapevo! La noia tocca sempre a me!

Rocket imprecò - Non distrarti. Non è una gita di piacere. Preoccupati di fare la guardia.

- Lo sto facendo! - Dialpulse si indignò.

- Davvero?

- Non vola una mosca qui fuori... - sentendosi vagamente colpevole Dialpulse sollevò la testa e diede la prima vera occhiata all'ambiente esterno.

Ad una certa distanza si era sollevata una piccola colonna di fumo: qualcuno stava arrivando.

-_ Cazzo!_

- Cosa hai detto?

- Niente... tutto bene qui. Solo, fate in fretta lì sotto.

- D'accordo... tu resta in ascolto.

- Ok. Ok! Passo e chiudo...

Dialpulse si infilò le dita tra i capelli, spettinandoli e facendo saltare le mollette colorate che li tenevano a posto.

- Non è affatto giusto, perché sono sempre io a finire nei guai?

I veicoli terrestri si avvicinarono in colonna, fermandosi a poca distanza.

- Militari, _ovvio. _

Dialpulse detestava quelle dannate missioni in cerca di Cybertroniani rimasti sulla Terra dopo l'ultima battaglia; quella routine sarebbe spettata agli Autobots ma le loro alt-form erano identificate facilmente dai detector di Energon; e gli holo-form che riuscivano a produrre non sarebbero stati in grado di ingannare nessuno, e, comunque, per non più di una manciata di minuti.

Così, suo malgrado, quando si trattava di ispezionare territori densamente popolati e sottoposti a sorveglianza, era la squadra della Endless a sbarcare per ficcarsi nei guai.

Avevano recuperato un paio di Autobots e si erano fatti sparare addosso da qualche Decepticon, ma, tutto sommato, nonostante i rischi e la seccatura delle lunghe attese, Dialpulse preferiva che fossero loro ad occuparsi dei Decepticons eventualmente lasciati indietro: se Soundwave fosse rimasto sulla Terra non le sarebbe piaciuto saperlo indifeso e nelle mani degli Autobots.

Beh, Soundwave non sarebbe _mai_ stato indifeso e non sarebbe _mai_ finito nelle mani degli Autobots, ma questa era un'altra faccenda.

- Mani in vista, vieni fuori. - la voce amplificata da un megafono le strappò un sospiro frustrato.

Dialpulse uscì lentamente, con le mani sulla testa - Sono una giornalista, _che cazzo! _

- Testa sul cofano e stai ferma.

Tre militari si avvicinarono mentre lei obbediva con una certa riluttanza - Non sono armata, la cosa della perquisizione è _davvero_ necessaria?

- In silenzio.

_Oh, Dio... _

Dialpulse chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando una guancia sulla carrozzeria arancione, senza essere infastidita dal calore che avrebbe indotto una persona normale a scostarsi. Se fosse stato Soundwave a perquisirla... oh, le sarebbe piaciuto. Ma Soundwave non lo aveva mai fatto, ed ora non era lì. E se ci fosse stato, si disse con un pizzico di delusione, forse non gli sarebbe interessato tenere le mani dei militari lontano da lei.

- Visto? - soffiò - Niente armi, niente di niente.

Uno dei militari le aveva sfilato dalla tasca i documenti falsi che era costretta a portarsi in giro.

- Giornalista, eh? Va bene, tutto ok.

Dialpulse si alzò, risistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso e scoccando all'ufficiale un'occhiata acida - Non si vede che lavoro per la tele, eh? - indicò vagamente le antenne e le attrezzature montate sul fuoristrada.

Il militare fece spallucce - Signorina, le apparenze ingannano. E comunque non ha i permessi necessari per stare qui.

- La mia troupe sta prendendo qualche immagine negli edifici vicini. - incrociò le braccia

- E' diritto della gente essere informata.

L'ufficiale inarcò le sopracciglia e storse le labbra in una smorfia - Servono i permessi.

- La presenza dei giornalisti è scontata in territorio di guerra.

- Quello che è. Non c'è modo di richiamare la troupe? Dovete andarvene.

- Ma...

- Signorina, abbiamo ricevuto diverse conferme della presenza di alieni in questa zona.

- Di sicuro gli alieni rispettano i giornalisti più di voi.

- Non...

- Cavolo! - esclamò un altro militare, avvicinandosi al fuoristrada e facendo scorrere le dita sulla carrozzeria - Questa si che è bella...

Dialpulse rabbrividì. _Oh, no... questo no!_

L'uomo si abbassò, _palpando_ i cerchioni, il parafango, tutto quello che attraeva la sua attenzione.

- Ah, è una macchina davvero costosa! - squittì Dialpulse - Si rovina in un niente. Io non la toccherei in quel modo...

Le dita del maledetto si insinuarono più in profondità, e lei non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo gridolino indignato.

- Che diavolo! - sbottò l'ufficiale.

- Sono molto gelosa della mia macchina! - lei incrociò le braccia e si impose di pensare ad altro.

- Il suo comportamento è inappropriato alla...

Le urla risuonarono attraverso la radio, zittendo e togliendo il fiato a tutti loro.

- Cosa... cosa sono queste? - le mani del militare scivolarono verso la fondina, mentre i suoi occhi si restringevano, sospettosi.

- Ah, grida... sembrano, sono grida. - soffiò Dialpulse, tentando di non mostrarsi turbata.

- Sì... questo lo sento...

- Stavo... ah... riascoltavo un dramma che stiamo producendo per la radio.

_- Dialpulseee! Dove diavolo sei? -_ la voce di Rocket era furibonda, sovrapposta ad una serie di esplosioni e versi animaleschi.

- E' un radio dramma che parla della guerra.

_- Dialpulseee! Spara a quel fottuto coso, Clover! Spara, spara, spara!_

- Credevo che la vostra fosse la troupe di una televisione. - il militare tirò fuori la pistola.

- Sì, certo. Ma abbiamo anche una stazione radio. Tutte le più grandi emittenti hanno anche una stazione radio. - Dialpulse imprecò mentalmente.

- E per conto di quale televisione...

Le grida aumentarono di intensità _- Dialpulseee! _

_- Pulse, stiamo venendo fuori! Preparati... _

- Tele Cybertron. - lo disse tra i denti, in modo quasi inintelligibile.

- Cosa?

La vibrazione sotto i loro piedi adesso non poteva passare inosservata.

- Tele Cybertron! - strillò, arretrando giusto un attimo prima che la terra sotto di loro saltasse in aria.

Dialpulse balzò verso il fuoristrada, montando a bordo mentre i militari correvano verso i loro furgoncini.

Rocket e Clover emersero dal fumo, armi in pugno, issandosi tra le macerie.

Dialpulse mise in moto, fermandosi accanto al cratere nel terreno e spalancando le portiere. Mentre saltava dentro Rocket registrò la presenza dei soldati - Cosa? Umani?

- Visita di cortesia, nessun problema...

- _Dopo, dopo! _- strillò Clover - _Metti in moto, metti in moto! _Quel _gatto_ è impossessato dal demonio!

- _Gatto?_

Il poderoso ruggito la spinse a dare gas, e a lanciare il fuoristrada giù, lungo una duna di polvere e detriti.

- Dobbiamo attirarlo, altrimenti per gli umani saranno guai...

- Non possiamo far saltare la copertura! - Dialpulse accelerò, nello stesso istante in cui la sagoma nera saltò fuori dal cratere.

Ravage inclinò il capo da una parte e poi dall'altra, percependo la presenza degli umani e bruciando dal desiderio di schiacciarli e farli a pezzi._ Ma c'era altro..._ c'erano le due femme che aveva inseguito nei sotterranei, e... _altro_. Rinunciando ai propositi di distruzione verso gli umani spiccò un balzo in avanti. Nonostante la luce accecante del sole impedisse ai suoi sensori ottici di funzionare propriamente, non ne aveva bisogno per seguire la scia che aveva attratto la sua attenzione.

- Quello non è un gatto! - strillò Dialpulse - Quello è un _giaguaro,_ cazzo!

- Più veloce, ci sta addosso! - Clover era inginocchiata sul sedile posteriore, con le mani premute sul lunotto.

- I giaguari _sono_ veloci! Devo trasformarmi oppure mi graffierà la carrozzeria!

- Non puoi, siamo ancora in vista dei militari. Meglio sparare! - Rocket sollevò uno dei suoi fucili.

- Perché è normale che una troupe televisiva spari ad un giaguaro robotico, vero? _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!_

- Accelera e basta! Qualche chilometro e poi... - Clover scivolò sul sedile, imprecando mentre Dialpulse sterzava.

- Non ne posso più! Mi sono annoiata, arrostita al sole, intrisa di polvere! Sono stata palpata da un umano e inseguita da un gatto alieno! Io odio i gatti, i gatti odiano me! Il gatto del mio vicino non faceva altro che graffiarmi, cazzo! _Se solo Soundwave fosse qui!_

Rocket e Clover rimasero per un istante in silenzio, lasciando a Dialpulse il tempo di riprendersi dall'imbarazzo per quello sfogo.

Continuando a guidare come una dannata, la donna tirò su con il naso - _Lui ci sapeva fare con gli animali._ - butto lì, cercando di riparare a quello che aveva detto.

- Non vorrei essere di disturbo, ma... - Clover urlò - Riesco a contare i denti nella sua bocca! Dialpulse!

- Dietro quelle dune! - Rocket puntò delle piccole collinette di macerie che avrebbero impedito definitivamente ai militari di mantenere un contatto visivo con il fuoristrada

- Risolviamo la cosa prima che l'Esercito si decida a seguirci. In fretta!

Dialpulse sterzò, aprendo le portiere e facendo saltare fuori Rocket e Clover per trasformarsi.

La corazza arancione scintillò alla luce del sole e lei atterrò, nella sua vera forma, davanti al felino meccanico - _In fretta?_ Hai una trappola per gatti, Rocket?

Ravage si immobilizzò a pochi metri di distanza, sibilando tra le zanne.

- A cosa ti serve una trappola? Per quello che ne so tu hai dei fucili!

- Odio la caccia! Odio i gatti, ma odio di più la caccia!

Clover si infilò le mani tra i capelli - _Primus!_ Finitela! Fai qualcosa e basta, Dialpulse!

- Oooh, diamine! Sciò, gatto! _Sciò!_

Ravage sollevò la testa, continuando ad annusare l'aria, soffiando con ostilità. Ma c'era qualcosa, una _firma_ familiare che aleggiava intorno alla femme arancione.

Rocket puntò le proprie armi, seccata - Al diavolo... facciamoci bastare questo.

- _Soundwave?_

Per un istante sembrò che un silenzio innaturale fosse scivolato tra loro.

- Ha... ha parlato? - Clover puntò un dito contro Ravage - Il gatto ha parlato!

- Aspettate! - Dialpulse sollevò un braccio - Soundwave? Hai detto Soundwave? Lo conosci? Hai sue notizie?

Rocket represse la voglia di urlare; tra tutte le dannate cose che potevano succedere...

- _Perché hai addosso la firma di Soundwave? _

- Cosa? Io non...

- _Perché, femme? _- il felino sibilò.

Dialpulse aprì le braccia e scosse la testa in un gesto di frustrata ignoranza.

Ravage si guardò alle spalle, muovendosi nervosamente - _Arrivano le creature di carne. Le farò a pezzi... sento i loro furgoncini... _

- No! - Dialpulse avvertì un fiotto di panico stringerle i circuiti. Non potevano permettere a Ravage di attaccare i terrestri; ma, adesso, non poteva neanche far finta di nulla e liberarsi del giaguaro robotico, dell'unico, ultimo collegamento che le era rimasto con Soundwave.

_Maledette, maledette situazioni di stallo!_

Prima che Ravage si decidesse a puntare contro gli umani, Dialpulse percepì qualcosa sibilare e superarla. Ravage ringhiò, e poi scivolò a terra in un crepitio elettrico.

- No, no! No! - Dialpulse si voltò verso le sue compagne al culmine della disperazione

- Perchè?

Clover sospirò e le sorrise sollevando una piccola pistola - Dispositivo di bloccaggio, Pulse!

Rocket inarcò la sopracciglia - Dovevi colpirla _davvero_, diamine, Clover! Non mettertici anche tu, adesso!

Clover scosse la testa - Va bene così. Portiamo il gatto con noi. - Rocket non trovò saggio discutere davanti alla sua determinazione. Da dove venisse... era perfettamente evidente. Così si limitò a sospirare ed annuire - Ok, ok.

- Portiamo un enorme gatto pazzo sulla Endless, va bene! Ma sgombriamo in fretta... niente altre sorprese per oggi.

- Grazie. - soffiò Dialpulse - _Grazie._

* * *

La porta dell'Archivio era chiusa.

Mistcore rimase in piedi davanti al pannello di metallo, senza inserire il codice necessario ad entrare. Quello era il regno di Rocket e Rocket era ancora fuori, sulla Terra.

Nelle ultime settimane, tuttavia, le camere dell'Archivio erano state divise tra Optimus Prime, che sembrava essere perfettamente a proprio agio tra registrazioni e ricordi del passato, e lei stessa, vigliacca creatura in cerca di luoghi bui dove nascondersi.

La tentazione di entrare era forte tanto quanto il desiderio di non farlo; per un deca-cycle Mistcore non aveva fatto altro che obbligarsi a guardare e riguardare sino alla nausea ogni documento di guerra di Cybertron e della Terra; ma assimilare ogni orrore che una tirannia poteva esercitare non l'aveva guarita. Il viso del suo mostro continuava a sovrapporsi a quello di ogni altro mostro della realtà o della fantasia... senza guarigione.

Mistcore deglutì, facendo scorrere un dito sulla porta chiusa - Va tutto bene. - sussurrò

- Mi sto solo assicurando che le cose vadano nel modo giusto.

Con un sospiro si allontanò lungo il corridoio.

- _Mistcore. Ci sei?_ - si congelò per un attimo, guardandosi intorno prima di ricordarsi del comlink.

- Rocket ti ricevo. - soffiò - Siete tornate a bordo?

- _Stiamo tornando. Con un piccolo extra._

Mistcore inclinò il capo - Problemi?

- _Beh... raggiungici nell'hangar cinque, ok?_

- Ok, passo e chiudo.

Passi provenienti dalla direzione opposta la indussero a voltarsi; la grande, imponente sagoma blu di Thundercracker occupava buona parte del corridoio. Il Decepticon si fermò a guardarla ed inclinò il capo in segno di saluto.

Mistcore si sforzò di sorridere e ricambiare il saluto. Riprese a camminare, tentando di non pensare a Thundercracker, ma senza riuscire a mettere da parte il disagio che le dava averlo intorno. Non che il mech fosse sgradevole, o invadente... non c'era niente di sbagliato in lui, proprio nulla.

Era lei ad essere sbagliata, erano i suoi pensieri ad esserlo.

Dopo un po' lui si schiarì la voce, un suono basso e profondo. Stranamente garbato.

- Sembra che stiamo andando nella stessa direzione.

Mistcore annuì.

- Hangar...

- Cinque. - completò lei - Le ragazze hanno bisogno di aiuto per qualcosa.

- Ho ricevuto un messaggio da Dialpulse, ma non mi ha spiegato cosa volesse.

- Io da Rocket. Non ne so nulla.

Il silenzio scivolò ancora tra loro, imbarazzato, pesante.

- Mi dispiace.

Mistcore sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di Thundercracker, dimenticando di continuare a contare le sottili giunture tra le placche di metallo del pavimento - Cosa?

- Mi dispiace.

Il volto di lei si aprì in un sorriso a metà tra lo spaventato ed il falso. _Dio_, pensò, _fa che non dica che gli dispiace per Megatron o per qualcosa del genere_ - Non capisco.

- La mia presenza sulla Endless ti disturba.

Il sorriso sul viso di Mistcore si trasformò in una smorfia di disappunto - No. Non è vero...

Thundercracker rise - Non lo è? Allora perché sembri fare di tutto per evitarmi, e quando, per caso, ci incontriamo sembra che tu abbia visto uno spettro?

Lei scosse la testa, tentando di radunare le idee - Voi Decepticons siete sempre così franchi?

- Così brutali, sì. - le sorrise.

Mistcore sospirò - Ti chiedo scusa. Non era mia intenzione offenderti con il mio comportamento, perché non c'è nulla di sbagliato in te. Sei prezioso per Nebula ed il tuo aiuto è stato importante per tutti noi.

- Anche se gli Autobots in giro preferirebbero vedermi offline?

La femme fece spallucce - Possono pensare quello che vogliono. Non vedono le cose come noi. Non capiscono fino in fondo quello che hai fatto per lei.

- Ma _voi_ sì?

Lei annuì - Forse ti sono sembrata... sorpresa, solo perché non ti si vede spesso in giro da solo.

- No. Non eri _sorpresa_.

Mistcore gli scoccò un'occhiata vagamente accusatoria - Brutali, sì. - soffiò.

Thundercracker le sorrise ancora - Allora non vuoi dirmi qual'è il problema?

Lei rimase semplicemente in silenzio.

- Capisco.

Mistcore sospirò, passandosi una mano sulla fronte.

-_ Non riesco a dirlo. _

- Mm. _A volte siete così umani..._

Lei gli scoccò un'altra occhiata irritata.

- Ma è una cosa che mi piace. - Thundercracker sospirò, lasciandola entrare per prima nell'ascensore che portava agli hangar - Anche se sembra ferirvi; del resto gli umani sembrano inclini a farsi male da soli, pur di seguire tutti i loro imperativi.

Mistcore strinse i pugni - E' una questione di responsabilità.

- _Ah_, stai cercando di essere la _macchina perfetta_, non è così? Mi piacerebbe conoscere la tua formula quando sarai riuscita a svilupparla.

- Voi Decepticons non vi ritenete già perfetti come siete?

Lui rise, questa volta con una punta di amarezza e scherno verso sé stesso - Ci sono riuscito così bene da desiderare di spendere il mio tempo osservando gli umani per conservare uno straccio di sanità mentale. Se stai cercando la macchina perfetta... non guardarmi. Ad un certo punto ho smesso di pensare a me stesso in termini di memoria, di processore... _cuore e cervello_. - sorrise - Cuore e cervello sembrano essere definizioni migliori. Solo che non sono mai riuscito a farli andare nella stessa direzione. Sino ad ora.

Mistcore abbassò la testa. Se lui avesse visto la minima traccia di invidia nei suoi sensori ottici non lo avrebbe sopportato.

La porta dell'ascensore si aprì con un sibilo, liberandola dal bisogno di dire qualcosa.

La lancia stava attraccando.

- Vediamo cosa possiamo fare qui. - Mistcore sorrise, raggiungendo la navetta senza guardarsi alle spalle.

Dialpulse si affacciò dal portello d'ingresso, guardandosi intorno.

- Niente Autobots? - domandò.

Mistcore e Thundercracker si scambiarono un'occhiata perplessa.

- Perfetto! - Dialpulse scomparve nuovamente all'interno.

- C'è qualcosa che non va. Ho una brutta sensazione. - soffiò Mistcore.

- Andiamo a vedere.

Lei annuì, ma prima che potessero raggiungere la rampa e salire a bordo, Rocket uscì imprecando, immobilizzandosi quando se li trovò davanti - Posso spiegare tutto. Non è brutto come potrebbe sembrare.

Mistcore tentò di scansarla per entrare - Siete state ferite? Cosa è andato storto?

Rocket la afferrò per la vita, tirandola indietro - Tutto bene, nessun ferito, niente danni. E' solo...

- Cosa? - Mistcore iniziò a sentire una piccola pulsazione rabbiosa insediarsi nei propri circuiti - Insomma, cosa?

Clover affiancò Rocket sulla rampa - Ehilà. - i suoi occhi si posarono pieni di apprezzamento su Thundercracker.

Rocket si schiarì la voce - Non ti è mai capitato di uscire per strada e vedere un cucciolo in un cassonetto, Mistcore?

L'altra femme la guardò come se fosse completamente impazzita - Come?

- Un piccolo cane uggiolante. - soffiò Clover.

- O, meglio, un piccolo gatto sperduto. - Rocket deglutì.

- Coperto di pulci, affamato, _solo_. Lasciato indietro dai suoi genitori, sottoposto alle intemperie, a orde di ragazzini cattivi pronti a colpirlo per divertimento.

Mistcore cercò lo sguardo di Thundercracker, ma il Decepticon sembrava incredulo quanto lei.

- Mi state dicendo che volevate un cucciolo? Che avete portato un gattino a bordo della Endless, è questo?

- Ecco, Dialpulse...

- Dialpulse voleva un gatto?

- Un gatto... - Rocket rise a disagio - Più o meno.

- Un gatto grande. - soffiò Clover.

- Grande? - Thundercracker si grattò la testa.

- Un grande gatto. - confermò Clover.

- Un giaguaro. - singhiozzò Rocket.

I sensori ottici di Mistcore lampeggiarono per un istante - Cosa?

- Ma uno piccolo. Un giaguarino...

- _Cosa?_ - strillò Mistcore.

- _Argh, maledetta cagna! _- ringhiò qualcuno, e Rocket e Clover si spostarono per lasciar passare Dialpulse che stava trascinando per la coda un enorme gatto metallico, immobile ma ancora capace di imprecare oscenità nella lingua di Cybertron.

La bestia rotolò fino ai piedi di Mistcore e Thundercracker.

- Ravage! - sibilò il Decepticon.

- Beh, non è così grande, non è vero? - Dialpulse provò a sorridere.

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart)/ DamaVerde_

* * *

**File 02.01.03... [_Capitolo 3 _– Operazione Gatto ]**

Per la prima volta dall'inizio della sua vita a bordo, Clover si concesse il lusso di apprezzare la vastità dei corridoi della Endless.

Con un così imponente sistema di collegamento tra i vari ponti della nave c'era un'alta possibilità di essere assistiti dalla fortuna e di non incrociare nessuno. Soprattutto lungo i passaggi verso gli alloggi privati dei membri dell'equipaggio.

Il suo comlink mandò un piccolo crepitio, e poi riprese vita - _Qui D. C, mi ricevi?_

- Forte e chiaro. - soffiò Clover. Le passò per la mente che avrebbero potuto usare i loro canali privati di comunicazione, ma così le cose avevano un sapore diverso. Muovendosi furtivamente, facendo finta di non sapere di essere sola, si guardò intorno - Corridoi sgombri! - soffiò.

- _Iniziamo Operazione Gatto_. _Passo e chiudo._

Clover si inginocchiò dietro un angolo, spiando il corridoio.

- In fretta... in fretta...

La porta dietro di lei si spalancò, e Clover fece appena in tempo a gettarsi un'occhiata dietro le spalle prima di strillare e affrettarsi a saltare in piedi.

Il muso di Ravage si fermò esattamente nel punto dove c'era stato, sino ad un attimo prima, il suo fondoschiena; Clover si strofinò una mano sulla parte in questione e gettò un'occhiata risentita a Dialpulse, tentando di ignorare le ingiurie che la bestiaccia stava sibilando tra le zanne.

- Non puoi spingerlo in questo modo, Pulse! Quella cosa mi avrebbe potuto addentare!

Dialpulse sollevò le mani, superandola e dando un'occhiata in giro - Mi spiace, mi spiace! Ma è il modo più veloce.

- _Maledetta cagna..._ - Ravage tentò di muoversi, ma il sistema di bloccaggio continuava ad impedirgli di fare altro che non fosse imprecare -_ Quando mi libererò vi farò a brandelli... _

Thundercracker gli assestò un calcio - Zitto!

- _Traditore_...

- Niente. Affatto. - ringhiò il Decepticon - Dacci un taglio e mi dimenticherò di quello che dici.

Mistcore si prese la testa tra le mani, scivolando fuori dall'ombra - Ricordatemi perché stiamo facendo tutto questo, _vi prego_.

Rocket le assestò una pacca sulla schiena con comprensione - Non pensarci.

Dialpulse scosse la testa - Fidatevi! E' meglio che, per adesso, gli Autobot non ne sappiano nulla.

- Ma questa è la _nostra _nave. E sulla _nostra_ nave possiamo far salire chi vogliamo. - ritorse Rocket - Oppure sai che questa è la più grande sciocchezza che persino tu abbia mai fatto e...

Clover si schiarì la voce - A questo punto cosa c'è da perdere? Proseguiamo con questo piano...

- Con questo piano _non autorizzato._ - soffiò Mistcore.

- … E dopo diremo a tutti di avere un passeggero in più. Un passeggero temporaneo.

Dialpulse annuì con convinzione - Ho bisogno di un po' di tempo per analizzare alcune cose, ho bisogno di pensarci senza che si scateni un putiferio. " fissò Mistcore negli occhi, cercando di prodursi nella migliore imitazione possibile di una bambina disperatamente bisognosa di aiuto - _Ti preeego..._ - soffiò.

- Va bene, va bene. Facciamolo e basta.

- Proteus non ha nessuna regola che vieti agli animali di salire a bordo? - Rocket non riuscì a nascondere la nota speranzosa nella propria voce.

-_ Animale? Animale?_ - ringhiò il giaguaro meccanico.

- Se ci fosse, Proteus ci avrebbe già informate. - Mistcore fece spallucce.

- Ah! - Rocket si chinò su Ravage - Spero almeno che tu abbia una palettina per pulire i bisognini...

I sensori ottici di Ravage lampeggiarono al culmine della furia, ma prima che potesse pensare al peggiore insulto possibile, Dialpulse gli afferrò nuovamente la coda, facendolo scivolare sul pavimento metallico.

- Qualcuno controlli il corridoio successivo.

Thundercracker annuì, scattando in avanti e appostandosi nel punto migliore per spiare eventuali Autobots di passaggio.

Facendo bene attenzione a nascondere il viso... sorrise.

- Libero. - soffiò.

Il piccolo gruppo seguì Dialpulse, ignorando le furibonde lamentele di Ravage ad ogni sobbalzo.

- _Maledetta femme, la tentazione di fartela pagare potrebbe essere più forte del bisogno di rispettare la firma di Soundwave... _

- E' per il tuo bene. - replicò Dialpulse, asciutta.

- Aspettate. La firma di Soundwave? - Mistcore si guardò intorno, cercando una conferma alle parole del felino.

- Sembra che Dialpulse ce l'abbia _addosso_. - Rocket fece una smorfia - Il gatto è una delle creature di Soundwave e la ha percepita.

- Ma... a quale scopo?

Clover le rivolse un'occhiata vagamente sognante - Non è evidente? - sorrise.

Mistcore si immobilizzò, cercando di nascondere il brivido che le era scivolato lungo i circuiti - Una firma. - soffiò - Un mech ti può lasciare una firma addosso. Una firma _visibile_?

Thundercracker annuì - Un marchio. Un avviso.

- Comunque sia, lo scopriremo presto. - Rocket fece spallucce.

- Esattamente. - Dialpulse fissò Ravage con tutta la concentrazione che riuscì a recuperare.

Mistcore scosse la testa, spostandosi... ma non fece altro che inciampare prima nella coda di Ravage e dopo su una delle griglie del pavimento.

Thundercracker la afferrò prima che cadesse - Tutto bene? - l'ironia nella sua voce era difficile da ignorare.

- Sì! - la parola le uscì così in fretta da suonare quasi incomprensibile - Cioè, voglio dire sì! Certo. Grazie.

- Da quando sei così goffa? - Rocket incrociò le braccia - E da quando parli come Blurr?

- _Da quando sa che è terminata..._ - ringhiò Ravage - _Come tutti voi... pronti per il mucchio degli scarti. _

- Il gatto miagola. - Rocket si fissò le dita di una mano - Forse ha finito i croccantini.

- Silenzio! - Thundercracker sollevò un braccio - _Passi..._ sta arrivando qualcuno!

Il piccolo gruppo si immobilizzò.

- Riesci a sentire chi...

- Io posso! - Dialpulse diede una piccola regolata ai sensori integrati nel suo casco e inclinò il capo. Qualunque traccia di tranquillità scomparve dal suo viso nel giro di un attimo - Oh, _cazzo!_ - sibilò - Sono Prowl e Drift!

- Beh, non importa. - Rocket cercò lo sguardo di Mistcore in attesa di ricevere sostegno

- Non poteva essere diversamente. Cosa possono fare? Lasciare la Endless perché non gli piace chi ospitiamo?

Mistcore scosse la testa - Ecco, io credo che... arrivati a questo punto... - sbuffò

- Continuiamo a ballare, dannazione! La faccenda della firma potrebbe essere importante. Potrebbero... ahm... esserci risvolti imprevisti. E' _necessario_ saperne di più.

- Cosa?

L'altra non le rispose, raggiungendo in fretta uno dei pannelli che costellavano i corridoi della nave, lo scoperchiò e si allacciò al computer di bordo.

- Blocco il corridoio. Abbasso una paratia... e... _fatto!_ - un pannello scivolò dall'alto a sigillare il passaggio.

Mistcore sorrise, raddrizzando la schiena - Ah! Bingo! Ma adesso muoviamoci e troviamo una strada alternativa.

Rocket la guardò scuotendo la testa ed allargando le braccia in un gesto di pura incredulità - E adesso... cosa? Cosa è cambiato? Credevo che questo piano ti facesse schifo! Credevo che il gatto ti facesse schifo!

Mistcore le assestò una piccola pacca, spostandosi per aiutare Dialpulse a tirare Ravage all'interno di una porta - Sì, beh. Cosa non si fa per _amicizia_, vero?

Thundercracker sbuffò, prima di posare la testa contro la paratia. Le voci di Drift e Prowl erano sufficientemente chiare e vicine.

_- E questo? - la voce era di Prowl. _

_- Non lo so. Ma sono sicuro che il passaggio prima non fosse bloccato. _

_- Mm. Credo che dovremmo dare un'occhiata. Potrebbero esserci problemi. _

Il Decepticon si scostò, sbuffando - Prowl si è insospettito; li avremo addosso se non ci muoviamo.

- Diamine! Questi Autobots sono invadenti! - mugugnò Dialpulse.

- Già, vero? - ringhiò Rocket - Se fossero stati Decepticons si sarebbero semplicemente limitati a sequestrarci la nave...

- Dove andiamo, adesso? - Clover si guardò intorno - Non ero mai stata in questo corridoio.

- A destra. - Mistcore indicò una porta - Passiamo per il ponte quattordici, ci immettiamo sul sedici e poi torniamo sul diciassette dopo un breve passaggio sul ventuno.

- _E pensate di trascinarmi per tutto il tempo, imbecilli?_ - Ravage tentò di muoversi senza successo, ruggendo con ferocia.

Mistcore sospirò, dandogli un colpetto su una zampa - Conserva un po' di forze per il passaggio dal ponte quattordici al sedici: _ci sono delle scale._

Dopo un irragionevole numero di deviazioni Clover si guardò alle spalle e sorrise - Li abbiamo seminati, _di sicuro. _

Dialpulse sollevò il pollice in un gesto di trionfo - E siamo arrivati senza danni!

- Bah! - Rocket incrociò le braccia - Aspettate a cantare vittoria.

Clover sospirò - Che potrebbe succedere _adesso?_ L'Operazione Gatto è stata gloriosamente portata a termine.

- Meglio non essere precipitosi. - Thundercracker si grattò la testa - Una missione non è compiuta sino a quando non si è completamente al sicuro.

- _Ben detto..._ - ringhiò Ravage - _Nel tuo caso non sarai mai più al sicuro._

- Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è aprire quella porta e raggiungere l'alloggio di Pulse. - Clover sorrise, e digitò il codice di apertura sul pannello.

- Controlla prima...

- Niente Autobots! Niente Prowl, niente Drift! - Clover si voltò a fissare i suoi compagni, ma tutto quello che riuscì a vedere fu un lampo arancione svanire dietro un angolo.

- _Ci stavi cercando?_ - la voce la congelò.

Lentamente tornò a girarsi verso la porta - Che... sorpresa! - sorrise.

Prowl si chinò su di lei, giovandosi della sua superiore altezza - Qualcosa non va? - le gettò sospettosamente un'occhiata dietro le spalle - Stavi parlando con qualcuno?

- Sono certo di aver sentito il mio nome. - commentò Drift.

- No, no! - Clover sollevò le spalle, scrollando le ali - Non ho detto nessun nome. Parlavo sola.

- Sola? - Prowl le concesse una piccola smorfia.

- Con il mio... amico d'infanzia immaginario. E' un'abitudine umana, come voi Autobots certamente saprete. O forse no. Forse i Transformers non hanno amici d'infanzia immaginari.

- Io avevo un drone. - Prowl fece per superarla, ma Clover sollevò le braccia, afferrandogli le spalle.

- Un drone? _Dio, un drone!_

- Ahm... sì. - l'Autobot le scoccò un'occhiata interrogativa - Sei sicura che vada tutto bene?

- Diamine, sì! Mai stata meglio! - Clover rise, obbligandolo a spostarsi con lei in diagonale, per bloccare il passaggio anche a Drift.

- Non avevo mai sentito parlare dei droni immaginari d'infanzia. Vorrei che me ne parlaste... _diffusamente_, per favore.

- Non era immaginario. - soffiò Prowl, scambiando uno sguardo eloquente con Drift.

- E io non avevo droni. - commentò l'altro mech.

Clover si inarcò un po' all'indietro, continuando a tenere Prowl per le spalle, ma cercando di guardare Drift in faccia e di catturare la sua attenzione - Ma avrai avuto qualcosa del genere? Un mio amico aveva una lattina. Ci parlava tutto il giorno; sua madre ci ha perso la testa...

Drift la ignorò - C'è qualcuno lì dietro. - era un'affermazione, non una domanda.

Prowl attirò Clover più vicino, obbligandola ad eseguire una mezza giravolta - Qualcuno ti sta obbligando ad agire in questo modo? Chi c'è con te?

Clover lo fissò a bocca aperta, incapace di reprimere un brivido - Oh, come siete paranoici! Adoro gli uomini paranoici... ho una lunga storia da raccontare a questo proposito! Vorreste sentirla?

Drift la superò, imboccando il corridoio verso l'angolo che lo separava dallo scoprire il loro _piccolo segreto felino_.

- No! - strillò Clover - No! Per l'amore di Primus! Non sai cosa potrebbe esserci lì dietro, _ed è meglio non saperlo!_ - sgusciò via dalla presa di Prowl e spinse indietro l'altro mech - Non vi hanno insegnato il valore della privacy su Cybertron?

Drift le scoccò un'occhiata stupita, fermandosi - Privacy?

- Sì, sì! Privacy! Sulla vostra nave farete pure quel che vi pare, ma qui c'è della privacy da rispettare, che diamine. Non dovreste curiosare in giro.

- Noi non _curiosiamo!_ - Prowl le scoccò un'occhiata indignata - Per ripagare dell'ospitalità effettuiamo dei turni di guardia. Con il consenso di Mistcore.

- Mistcore! - Clover alzò la voce suonando piuttosto acida - Ha delle pessime idee a volte, e non sa quel che dice!

- Il tuo atteggiamento non sta facendo altro che allarmarci, Clover. _Ragiona._ Se non ci sono pericoli in questo corridoio, se nessuno ti sta obbligando a nascondere nulla...

- E' solo una questione di Privacy. - Clover si guardò intorno, incapace di trovare una scappatoia - Ve lo ho detto. Pura, nuda privacy. _E' un corridoio privato. _

- E' un corridoio privato, registrato sul nostro programma di sorveglianza approvato dal vostro superiore... per l'amore di Primus!

- _Clearsmoke stende la sua biancheria lì dietro!_ - Clover si prese la testa tra le mani.

Drift e Prowl si voltarono a fissarla al culmine dello sconcerto - Clearsmoke non porta biancheria.

- No, certo. E' un robot. - Clover deglutì - Ma noi eravamo umani, giusto? E lui ha sempre avuto questo feticismo per la biancheria. Ragazzi, vi prego, se dovesse mai sapere che qualcuno di voi Autobots ha visto la sua collezione di biancheria... potrebbe morirne. Ve lo giuro, è una cosa seria. Quel mech è timido. _Molto timido_. Ne morirebbe, ok?

Prowl fece spallucce - Saremo la discrezione in persona. Tu non dirglielo e non lo saprà mai.

Clover singhiozzò, coprendosi i sensori ottici con le mani, Prowl e Drift superarono l'angolo e si immobilizzarono.

- Ouch. - soffiò la femme - Non è brutto come sembra... non...

I due Autobots non dissero nulla, e lei li raggiunse, sbirciando la disfatta del loro piccolo piano segreto. Aspettandosi di vedere i suoi quattro compagni di bravata e il giaguaro meccanico addossati ad una parete e congelati in un'espressione di colpevole consapevolezza.

- Ehi! - sibilò, invece. Le uniche cose addossate ad una parete erano Thundercracker e Rocket. Ed non erano certamente impegnati nel mostrarsi colpevoli.

Piuttosto stavano facendo... altro.

Clover deglutì. Momentaneamente shockata dall'immagine di Rocket con la gambe allacciate intorno alla vita del Decepticon, ed impegnata a _mangiarlo_.

- _Oh, cazzo..._ - sibilò.

Né lei, né Prowl o Drift fecero caso al posteriore meccanico di Ravage che spuntava per metà da una porta.

Drift si schiarì la voce e con un movimento fluido e oltremodo veloce si voltò verso l'ingresso. Pronto ad andarsene per la stessa strada dalla quale era venuto.

Prowl lo seguì solo con un istante di ritardo, gettando a Clover un'occhiata che poteva essere interpretata come di vaga riprovazione.

- Credevo che a Rocket non piacessero i Decepticons. E che Thundercracker avesse una compagna.

La femme deglutì e scosse il capo. Restando immobile a bocca aperta anche quando Drift e Prowl se ne furono andati. Sparendo all'orizzonte.

Solo allora Rocket si staccò da Thundercracker, urlando e strofinandosi furiosamente una mano sulla bocca. Lui fece lo stesso.

- Primus! - ringhiò - Se Anne Baxter dovesse prenderla come un tradimento, giuro che mi farò una collana con le zanne di Ravage, dannazione!

- _Un tradimento?_ - urlò Rocket picchiando la testa su una parete - Non dirlo neanche per scherzo! L'unica vera possibilità è che io abbia rimediato un qualche fottuto virus dalla tua bocca, Decepticon! Prega Primus che non mi sia venuta una mononucleosi aliena o qualcosa del genere... bleah!

- Cosa... come... - Clover si strofinò una mano sui sensori ottici.

Dialpulse uscì dall'ombra, trascinandosi dietro Ravage e Mistcore che stava tentando di tenere la bocca del felino meccanico serrata conservando tutte le dita.

- Pulse! - ringhiò Rocket - Questa è stata l'ultima volta... l'ultima volta, per Cybertron, che ho fatto qualcosa per te! _Sarei potuta morire!_

Dialpulse fece spallucce, senza riuscire a sembrare neppure un po' colpevole

- Sbrighiamoci e finiamola.

Mistcore lasciò andare Ravage e uscì nel corridoio per controllare che il passaggio fosse davvero, del tutto sgombro - Andiamo!

Dialpulse la seguì tirando il giaguaro meccanico per la coda, ignorando i suoi ruggiti indignati - Clover... - sussurrò, passandole accanto - _Davvero Clearsmoke colleziona mutande?_

* * *

Gli appartamenti privati dei membri della Endless rispecchiavano il carattere dei propri occupanti.

Quello di Dialpulse ospitava un colorato guazzabuglio di oggetti improbabili, computer e attrezzature per le comunicazioni.

- Gli altri sono stati chiamati? - Mistcore si lasciò cadere su uno dei sedili.

Rocket si riscosse dai pensieri che continuavano a vorticarle in testa ed annuì.

- Perfetto.

- Meglio che sappiano subito di questa storia. - Rocket si appoggiò ad una delle pareti e tirò un sospiro.

- Già...

Thundercracker, Clover e Dialpulse stavano tentando di mettere Ravage in una posizione meno disonorevole che pancia all'aria, ma senza alcun incoraggiamento da parte del felino meccanico.

- Aspettate un attimo. - Dialpulse sparì dietro la porta scorrevole che separava quell'ambiente dalla parte più privata dell'appartamento.

- _Thundercracker... _- soffiò Ravage - _Sto registrando ogni secondo del tuo tradimento. _

Il Decepticon sbuffò - Come ti pare.

- _Stai eseguendo gli ordini di Starscream, non è così?_

- Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.

Ravage rise, gli occhi scintillanti di furia - _Megatron vi farà a pezzi. E' solo una questione di tempo. Soundwave si sta occupando di lui, lo sai, vero? E' solo questione di tempo. _

Mistcore li raggiunse, inginocchiandosi accanto a Thundercracker - Hai ricevuto comunicazioni dalla Nemesis?

Ravage rimase in silenzio, limitandosi a soffiare il proprio odio.

- Piccolo soldatino perfetto. - Rocket tentò di resistere all'impulso di prenderlo a calci - Ora non parli più?

- Dubito che dalla Nemesis si siano incomodati a contattare chi era rimasto indietro. Starscream avrà avuto altri pensieri. - Thundercracker inclinò il capo - A meno che Soundwave non stia seguendo una sua linea d'azione personale. Il che è assolutamente possibile, soprattutto adesso.

- Ravage... - Mistcore abbassò la voce - Abbiamo _bisogno_ di quelle informazioni...

- Informazioni che, molto probabilmente non ha. - obiettò Rocket.

- Starscream sta combinando qualcosa. - Thundercracker annuì - Non c'è bisogno di essere un oracolo per saperlo con assoluta certezza. Non è vero, Ravage? E qualunque cosa sia... spedire Megatron in cima ad un mucchio di detriti deve essere la parte fondamentale del piano. Starscream non ha certo bisogno di me per tentare. E' sulla Nemesis, ha Megatron tra le dita.

- _Soundwave non lo permetterà mai!_ - ringhiò Ravage - _Megatron è invincibile!_

- Oh, sì... speralo. - Rocket rise.

La porta scorrevole dell'appartamento di Dialpulse si aprì con un piccolo sibilo. E la femme arancione rientrò portando qualcosa tra le mani.

Ravage si congelò, cercando disperatamente di muoversi e di annusare l'aria.

- Oh, questo si che è _agghiacciante!_ - esplose Rocket picchiandosi una mano sulla fronte

- Pulse, è maniacale!

Diversi sensori ottici si appuntarono sul corpo che la femme aveva portato con sé; il corpo sintetico che Soundwave aveva usato come simulacro.

- Lo tieni in camera tua, _mi prendi in giro?_ - Rocket scosse la testa, sempre più incredula. Scegliendo di non approfondire il silenzio degli altri...

- E dove avrei dovuto metterlo? - Dialpulse sistemò il simulacro umano di Soundwave su un sedile, in modo che Ravage potesse vederlo - Quando i Decepticons hanno ripreso i loro corpi originali, questo è rimasto a me.

- E a me quello di Starscream! - sbottò l'altra - Ma lo ho portato in laboratorio appena sono tornata a bordo. E poi sono andata a disinfettarmi le mani!

- Beh, sorpresa! Io lo ho tenuto, ok? E non guardarmi in quel modo... non lo uso in modo _improprio!_ Lo tengo nell'armadio!

- Oh, Signore! Non posso crederci! - Rocket si prese la testa tra le mani.

- Comunque sia. - Clover si schiarì la voce - Dovremmo andare oltre. _La... firma..._

- Certo, _la firma_. - annuì Dialpulse, accertandosi che Ravage potesse guardarla in faccia

- Lo ho portato qui per questo. - fece un cenno verso il guscio umano che Soundwave aveva abitato per un po' - Magari ha percepito la scia di quel corpo.

- _Una firma non è un odore. Stupida femme! _- ringhiò Ravage.

- Cos'è, allora?

- In questo caso è una piccola variazione nel campo elettromagnetico prodotto dal corpo di un Transformers. - soffiò Thundercracker - Percepibile solo se si sa cosa cercare, e se lo si fa con attenzione.

- _L'impronta di Soundwave era evidente per me._ - ringhiò Ravage.

- Ma... perché, a quale scopo? - Mistcore scosse la testa - Voglio dire... perché Soundwave avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi di rendere evidente il proprio legame con Dialpulse? No, aspetta... - sollevò una mano, bloccando Clover che aveva aperto la bocca - Escludendo un significato romantico.

- Romantico..._ puah!_ - Rocket fece finta di vomitare.

- Soprattutto se la sua firma è visibile solo se la si cerca, e se si _sa_ cosa cercare... perché farlo? Nessuno di noi ci avrebbe pensato, e nessun Autobot se ne è accorto.

- La mente di Soundwave è contorta. - Thundercracker fece spallucce.

- _La mente di Soundwave è brillante!_ - ringhiò Ravage.

- Il messaggio era per qualcuno che poteva leggerlo. - mormorò Dialpulse.

- _Ravage?_ - Clover inclinò il capo - Ma come poteva sapere che l'avremmo incontrato?

Mistcore scosse la testa - Forse pensava che lo avremmo cercato.

- E' stato solo un caso scontrarci. - Rocket si guardò intorno in cerca di conferme - Non era previsto.

- Per adesso. - Dialpulse fece una smorfia - Forse abbiamo solo anticipato i tempi.

- Cosa vuol dire?

- Non lo so... è un'ipotesi. Solo un'ipotesi. Un'eventualità.

- Come a dire... se mai ne avessimo avuto bisogno, se mai avessimo programmato di cercare dei Decepticons... Soundwave voleva che quelli più vicini a lui sapessero _qualcosa?_ - Mistcore sbuffò - Non è che questo ci offra grandi indizi.

- O, forse... non eravamo noi a dover trovare loro. Ma loro a dover trovare noi. - Clover fissò Ravage - Per qualche motivo. Beh, il che, comunque, vuol dire che il gatto dovrebbe smetterla di protestare, perché si trova esattamente lì dove voleva il suo padroncino.

- _Già..._ - ringhiò lui - _A fare la guardia ad una manica di incapaci, idioti e traditori!_

- _Oh, piantala!_ - sibilò Rocket - Sembra che tu abbia la rabbia!

I circuiti interni di Thundercracker emisero un piccolo suono indecifrabile. Era bizzarro, pensò, era quasi assurda l'idea che il sempre attento Soundwave avesse omesso di riprendere con sé e portare via le proprie creature, seppure nella confusione della battaglia - Ravage... - mormorò - Quali tra i tuoi fratelli sono rimasti sulla Terra?

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde_

**File 02.01.04... [_Capitolo 4 _– Piccole Bugie Grossi Guai ]**

Non avere l'impressione di essere perennemente sull'orlo di un precipizio era una sensazione incredibile. Una sensazione che aveva dimenticato per tanto, tanto tempo. E, adesso, Thundercracker era pronto a fare qualunque cosa per non esserne derubato.

La Endless era la cosa più somigliante ad una _casa_ che avesse avuto in milioni di anni. Si fermò, guardandosi intorno; a dispetto degli stravaganti caratteri dei membri dell'equipaggio, non c'era nulla che turbasse la pace della nave. Non la presenza degli Autobots, non la sua o quella di Ravage. Il ronzio dei motori e delle strumentazioni sembrava tranquillizzante; un continuo sottofondo ipnotico.

Nelle ultime settimane aveva avuto l'impressione di essere stato trasportato dalla realtà ad una dimensione parallela, diversa e sconosciuta.

_Sconosciuta come la pace. _

Thundercracker sospirò, sollevando le mani e osservandole in cerca di qualche traccia delle battaglie, delle uccisioni, degli orrori che aveva commesso quasi come per avere la prova che fosse accaduto tutto davvero.

- Quasi non ci credo... - e sarebbe stato così bello se non fosse stato vero; se la guerra per Cybertron, la distruzione, il crollo di ogni speranza e di ogni illusione fossero stati solo degli incubi da poter dimenticare. C'erano state cose per le quali lottare, e Thundercracker sapeva che non le avrebbe rinnegate mai. Ma... ma poi erano andati tutti _oltre_. Oltre i motivi per i quali avevano cominciato, oltre il giusto e lo sbagliato. Oltre gli ideali.

_Transformers_. Gli venne da ridere. Per essere una razza basata sulla capacità di adattamento avevano dato il peggio possibile di sé stessi: si erano adattati, trasformati per rispondere agli standard dell'unica cosa che avrebbero dovuto rifiutare. La guerra senza fine.

Gli umani erano così diversi, invece. Mutevoli in maniera diversa. Condannati, o forse graziati dalla propria natura a non avere nulla di così durevole. Persino le cose che un terrestre avrebbe ritenuto antiche, perenni, per lui non sarebbero state altro che un granello di polvere nel mare del tempo.

Se quelli come lui avessero potuto apprendere qualcosa dagli umani, dagli stessi umani che disprezzava, o forse _aveva_ disprezzato, se avessero potuto rubare alla debolezza dei terrestri qualcosa che li avesse resi più disponibili ad un cambiamento _diverso_... Thundercracker scosse il capo.

Si immobilizzò, con l'impressione di essere osservato e si guardò intorno, quasi aspettandosi di vedere qualcuno percorrere il corridoio. Ma era da solo. _Solo con i mille occhi della Endless_.

Emettendo un basso suono di disapprovazione riprese la sua strada, lasciando vagare liberamente i propri pensieri. Aveva bisogno di tornare da Anne Baxter. _Nebula. _Anche se tutti la chiamavano Nebula, per lui sarebbe rimasta sempre Anne Baxter. Thundercracker non desiderava dimenticarsene, non voleva omettere quella parte di lei.

_Primus... _come era successo? Un attimo prima aveva semplicemente pensato di aver bisogno di guardare gli umani più da vicino per avere conferma della loro inferiorità e mettere a tacere i propri sensi di colpa e poi l'attimo dopo era cambiato tutto.

Aveva pensato di aver trovato qualcuno che gli fosse affine, qualcuno che avrebbe desiderato avere accanto mentre cavalcava la tempesta. Qualcuno che non l'avrebbe fatto sentire solo, seppure per il tempo di un soffio, di un sospiro. E la sua mente aveva _accettato_ quella prospettiva; il bisogno dell'umana nonostante la consapevolezza di non poterla mai davvero possedere del tutto, e di dover racchiudere il bisogno che provava nel brevissimo arco della durata di una vita terrestre.

E adesso, _adesso era cambiato tutto ancora una volta_.

Adesso la fragile Anne Baxter era Nebula; e, se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto essere davvero la sua compagna. Interamente, e senza limiti di tempo.

La sola idea era sufficiente a far scorrere piccole scariche elettriche lungo i suoi circuiti.

- Nebula... - più di quanto sarebbe riuscito ad immaginare, più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato di avere quando era già certo che non ci fosse alcun destino da attendere.

- _Mi stavi cercando?_

La voce accese di nuove sfumature le scariche elettriche che pulsavano dal centro del suo essere.

- Anne... - le sorrise, andandole incontro.

Era così diversa adesso, e nello stesso tempo familiare. I sensori ottici scintillavano in un viso espressivo. La sua corazza era di una sfumatura intensa di blu, notturno eppure talmente brillante da sembrare capace di nascondere lo scintillio delle stelle.

- Thundercracker. - lei inclinò il capo, tentando di studiare la sua espressione.

- E' bello vederti.

_E' bello vederti dopo tutto quello che ti è successo_; non c'era bisogno di dirlo in modo esplicito perché lei sapesse a cosa si stesse riferendo.

- Sto bene, adesso. - gli sorrise.

Lui annuì, ricordando quanto l'Energon sintetico con il quale era stata nutrita la avesse danneggiata da umana, e quanto poi avesse reso tormentosa la sua transizione. Ma, ormai, ogni traccia di quel veleno era stata espulsa dal suo corpo, e l'altro Energon, il luminoso carburante che la Endless custodiva, veniva pompato nel suo corpo senza alcun ostacolo.

- Dove sei stata?

- All'armeria. - Nebula gettò indietro la testa e rise - Non è assurdo? Sono l'Ufficiale addetto alle Armi!

Thundercracker non rispose, lei cercò il suo sguardo.

- Cosa c'è?

- Spero che non abbiate mai alcun bisogno di usare quelle armi, spero che_ tu_ non ne abbia mai bisogno.

Nebula abbassò lo sguardo e ripresero a camminare, insieme.

- Thundercracker... - soffiò - Non rendere tutto più complicato.

Gli sfuggì un piccolo verso ironico - Credevo che fosse _già_ tutto complicato.

Nebula non disse nulla, limitandosi a serrare la bocca. Il fatto che tutto lo fosse non voleva dire che le cose non potessero cambiare di nuovo; che lei non riuscisse a peggiorarle con i propri dubbi e le proprie paure.

_Dio, era così difficile!_ Stava cercando di accettare tutto quello che era accaduto, ma non sapeva se ne avrebbe avuto la forza sino in fondo.

Tentare di adattarsi al nuovo corpo era un primo passo. E, fino a questo punto, ci stava riuscendo in modo sorprendente.

All'inizio aveva pensato che sarebbe impazzita e basta; ma avere un corpo completamente di metallo non era la stessa cosa che essere condannata a vedere il proprio fisico distrutto e consumato dall'interno da un orrore che ti era stato imposto. Adesso riusciva a non sentirsi più come una cavia da laboratorio, come un esperimento andato male. In qualche modo questo nuovo corpo le corrispondeva, la faceva sentire sicura, _capace di difendersi_. Non le sembrava estraneo.

E, se avesse voluto, avrebbe sempre potuto scegliere di apparire con quello che restava del suo vecchio corpo, conservando almeno una forma umana.

Nebula non era certa che Thundercracker fosse del tutto capace di comprendere il confuso groviglio dei suoi sentimenti; c'erano cose impossibili da spiegare, da raccontare.

Quello che le era accaduto, il modo in cui aveva temuto che la sua essenza le fosse strappata via... scosse la testa. Forse le persone provavano cose del genere quando scoprivano di avere una malattia mortale; eppure non ne era certa. Di sicuro nessuna malattia umana aveva qualcosa di simile ad una _volontà_. E, invece, a volte aveva avuto l'impressione che la reazione scatenata dall'Energon sperimentale dei Decepticons non fosse del tutto _casuale_.

Con un sospiro si disse, ancora una volta, che non avrebbe potuto spiegarlo a nessuno. Non a Thundercracker, comunque.

Era così difficile già solo accettare tutto quello che suscitava in lei; avrebbe potuto considerarlo una sorta di salvatore, se solo non avesse conosciuto anche l'altra faccia della medaglia.

- Le armi della Endless non servono per la vostra guerra, comunque. - questa parte le era scivolata dentro più facilmente di tutto il resto. Loro non erano lì per fare del male, non erano lì per alimentare la distruzione di nessun pianeta.

Il Decepticon fece segno di sì.

Nebula si arrischiò a gettargli un'altra occhiata. Stava pensando a quanto facilmente le loro forze avrebbero potuto schiacciali? O a quanto semplicemente avrebbero potuto farlo gli Autobots? Sospirò; d'altra parte Thundercracker non era mai entrato nell'armeria. Né avrebbe avuto il permesso di farlo, lui o qualunque altro estraneo.

- Ne sono infinitamente felice. Mi auguro che tu non abbia mai più niente a che fare con la guerra.

Lei annuì, sentendosi egoista. Egoista contro tutta la gente sulla Terra che aveva dovuto affrontare le conseguenze delle azioni di Megatron e che ancora le stava affrontando, mentre una ignota Anne Baxter qualunque era riuscita a tirarsene fuori in modo perenne.

- Non credi che sia ingiusto? - sussurrò.

- Ingiusto?

- Essere al sicuro, essere stata guarita. Perché io?

Lui non le rispose. Nebula non lo trovò strano, al contrario, era ovvio. Che avrebbe potuto dirle? Quale scusa avrebbe potuto tirar fuori senza sembrare del tutto falso, del tutto fuori luogo? Per un Decepticon non c'era possibilità di tirar fuori dal cilindro una bella scusa, una storiella. Non per uno onesto come Thundercracker.

Come al solito questo pensiero portò con sé un'ondata di pietà verso di lui. Verso la sua, la loro razza.

_La loro razza!_ Scosse la testa, incredula per la semplicità con la quale questi pensieri iniziavano a trovare posto dentro di lei.

- Gli umani non credono nel Destino, nel Fato, o comunque lo chiamiate? Forse è solo un caso, Anne Baxter. Recriminare è inutile, in un senso o in un altro.

Lei annuì ancora una volta.

- Anche se, per essere del tutto sincero, credo che, se un Destino esiste davvero, non avrebbe potuto fare una scelta migliore.

- Oh, certo. Avevo tutti i requisiti.

- Ne avevi abbastanza da farmi pensare che in una tempesta mi sarebbe piaciuto averti accanto.

Nebula lo guardò in modo strano. Con tutta la sua inaspettata capacità di adattamento c'erano ancora cose che le sembravano più aliene di quanto non fosse stato un esercito di robot giganti. Lui la stava _corteggiando? _A volte sembrava di sì, nella stessa, vecchia maniera umana. Ma Thundercracker non lo era, non era terrestre. Nebula pensò che le sarebbe piaciuto prendersi la testa tra le mani, tentando di contenere la marea di dubbi che in ogni passo nel suo nuovo modo era in grado di sollevare.

Quando aveva preso in considerazione l'idea di essere la sua compagna, la sua compagna di viaggio, non aveva pensato che le cose si sarebbero evolute in una direzione imprevista.

- Tu sei stato accanto a me in una tempesta, è già successo. - gli sorrise. E gliene sarebbe stata grata in eterno, comunque.

* * *

_Quel posto non era la Endless. _

Si era così abituata alla nave da trovare strana l'idea di trascorrere il proprio tempo altrove. _Eppure quella non era la Endless. _

Mistcore sollevò la testa, percorrendo con lo sguardo le pareti di metallo grezzo.

Sembrava una caverna, una grande, immensa caverna. E non aveva idea di come ci fosse arrivata.

Iniziò a camminare, scoprendo con sconcerto di trovarsi su un ponte sospeso, al di sopra di un abisso che precipitava nel buio.

Si domandò cosa sarebbe successo se fosse caduta: l'avrebbero cercata? Trovata?

L'idea avrebbe dovuto spaventarla, ma Mistcore si sorprese alla prospettiva di esserne meno preoccupata di quanto sarebbe stato logico _o sano_.

Scosse la testa, concentrandosi sulla flebile luce che veniva da lontano, e sul ronzio.

Disattivò i propri sensori ottici per un attimo, dimenticandosi del tutto della possibilità di cadere. Aveva l'impressione di aver già percorso quella strada, di essere in grado di percorrerla anche così, senza guardare. Il terreno sotto i suoi piedi, l'eco dei passi... _che strano_.

Poi il suono le strappò un gemito; era un suono sbagliato, inatteso in quel luogo. Fuori posto.

Eppure era così vicino, così fastidioso... come un richiamo all'ordine quando avrebbe solo voluto poter andare avanti ignorando tutto il resto...

Mistcore riaprì gli occhi e si concesse di imprecare. Il familiare, consueto aspetto dei suoi appartamenti a bordo della Endless le diede il bentornato dal mondo dei sogni.

Sospirò, lasciandosi andare mentre il comlink continuava ad avvisarla della richiesta di contatto. Le sarebbe piaciuto ignorarlo per tornare a concentrarsi sul sogno, ma non poteva. Ovviamente non poteva. E non voleva rischiare che qualcuno venisse a cercarla lì. Si voltò di lato, sollevandosi su un gomito. Osservando a non più di dieci centimetri di distanza il volto immobile, apparentemente addormentato dell'uomo.

Gli scostò una ciocca di capelli color argento dal viso e si alzò, per rientrare nel suo, ormai, vero corpo e nella realtà.

* * *

Clearsmoke sorrise storto.

-_ Polli._ Io dico che vi state comportando come polli.

- Polli? - i sensori ottici di Prowl lampeggiarono - Ci stai forse paragonando a dei piumati animali terrestri?

- Vuoi dire _Gallus gallus domesticus_ secondo la definizione accademica. - si intromise Perceptor - O _Gallus sinae_. Uccello domestico, sarebbe più corretto di piumato animale...

- Perceptor! - ringhiò Prowl - Non è questo il punto!

- Già, non lo è. - confermò Clearsmoke - Il punto è che i polli hanno cervelli molto piccoli. Ed un cervello molto piccolo è proprio quello che ci vuole per insinuare che io collezioni biancheria intima e che la stenda in un corridoio segreto della nave.

Prowl ebbe la cortesia di mostrarsi colpevole, almeno per un attimo. Ovviamente Clearsmoke non ne avrebbe saputo nulla se Cliffjumper non avesse ascoltato una sua conversazione con Drift... ma il danno era fatto.

- Le abitudini umane non sono certamente logiche e possedere una collezione di biancheria potrebbe essere facilmente inquadrata come una vostra abitudine.

- Questo è davvero troppo. - Clearsmoke sollevò il suo grosso pugno di metallo - Vedi questo? Vuoi sapere come lo userebbe un umano secondo logica?

- Scommetto una razione di Energon su Prowl. - ridacchiò qualcuno dal piccolo gruppetto che si era radunato alle loro spalle.

- La violenza non mi sembra una buona idea... - osservò Wheeljack.

- Concordo. - Drift appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Prowl.

- Oh, no! - sibilò Clearsmoke - Ne ho anche per te. Fai parte anche tu della strana storiella che mi è stata raccontata.

- Questo deve essere senza dubbio un equivoco. - Hound si intromise tra Prowl e Clearsmoke - Sono certo che possiamo risolverlo.

- Il nanetto rosso è stato molto chiaro nel dire che questi due andavano a seminare in giro voci prive di fondamento...

- Il nanetto rosso? Ha detto il nanetto rosso? - Cliffjumper saltò fuori dalla posizione privilegiata che si era scelto per godersi la vista.

- Dolce Primus! - ringhiò Ironhide, afferrandolo prima che potesse scaraventarsi su Clearsmoke - L'inattività sta facendo regredire i nostri processori...

- Qualcuno qui finirà a pezzi sul lettino di Ratchet... molto presto! - Cliffjumper continuò ad imprecare.

- Qualcuno qui sarà costretto ad essere portato in un cesto sul lettino di Shell, per sperare di essere riparato! - ringhiò Clearsmoke.

- Adesso basta! - Rocket si fece spazio a spallate tra la piccola folla - Che diavolo sta succedendo?

- I nostri amici Autobot sono annoiati e si divertono ad inventare stupide storielle su di noi! - Clearsmoke fece spallucce - D'accordo forse ho esagerato _anche_ io.

Rocket si irrigidì - Che genere di storielle? - il suo sguardo guizzò inquieto su Prowl e Drift che erano in prima linea. Non potevano... non era possibile che se ne fossero andati in giro a raccontare quello che _credevano_ di aver visto.

Prowl ricambiò la sua occhiata, rendendosi conto che Rocket doveva averli visti nel corridoio, per quanto loro l'avessero creduta troppo impegnata per farlo. O, probabilmente, era stata Clover a tirare fuori tutto.

Qualunque genere di speculazioni stessero passando nei loro processori, Cliffjumper ne aveva abbastanza per mettere fine a quel silenzioso calcolo di opportunità - Ce n'è anche per te! _Tu!_

- Io? - il tono paranoico dell'Autobot le fece correre un brivido lungo i circuiti.

- _Spia dei Decepticons!_

Rocket spalancò la bocca e rimase immobile a fissare Ironhide che tentava di zittire il piccoletto.

- _Cosa?_

- Quante volte hai dato fiato alla bocca per insultarli, eh? Ma quando credi che nessuno ti guardi... _puah! _

Rocket boccheggiò, mentre Clearsmoke ringhiava - Una cosa è prendersela con me, una cosa è prendersela con _lei_, sgorbio di natura! Ritira quello che hai detto!

Cliffjumper si limitò a ridere.

- Rocket non ha nessun legame con i Decepticons.

- Sì che ce l'ha, con quell'ammasso di spazzatura cosmica di Thundercracker, di sicuro! Drift e Prowl la hanno vista mentre se la spassavano...

- Prima o dopo aver visto la mia collezione di biancheria, eh? - Clearsmoke rise con cattiveria - Troppe battaglie vi hanno dato in testa, siete mal funzionanti. Tutti quanti. Evito di darvi una lezione solo perché sarebbe scorretto prendersela con degli incapaci. Thundercracker e Rocket che se la spassano! _Stronzate!_ - il mech non si accorse subito del silenzio che era scivolato nella stanza. Poi inquadrò la grossa figura di Thundercracker e quella di Nebula.

- _Cle.. Clearsmoke... piantala._ - la voce di Rocket era quasi irriconoscibile.

- Perché? Raccontiamo questa assurdità anche a loro due. - fece un cenno verso i nuovi arrivati - Venite qui a farvi due risate!

- Non è una buona idea. - la voce di Thundercracker era cupa. Piena di minacce inespresse.

- Ah! _Evidentemente_ colpevoli! - Cliffjumper si staccò da Ironhide con un colpo secco.

- TC? - Nebula sollevò lo sguardo su di lui - Che diavolo sta succedendo?

- Non è successo un bel nulla! Qualcuno crede di aver visto una cosa che non era reale. - Rocket si strofinò due dita sulla fronte - Hai accesso ai miei file di memoria in ogni istante... e a quelli di Thundercracker, immagino.

- Ci scommetterei che anche Nebula sia una spia! - Cliffjumper non riuscì a terminare la frase prima che il pugno di Clearsmoke lo colpisse in pieno.

- Noi. Non. Lavoriamo. Per. I. Decepticons! - la voce i Clearsmoke venne inghiottita dalla tremenda confusione che scoppiò un attimo dopo.

* * *

Mistcore si fermò e inclinò il capo.

_Chiasso. _

Non avrebbe potuto descrivere il suono in modo migliore; era proprio chiasso. Un frastuono da mercato, da... rissa di strada. _A bordo della Endless?_

Con un brutto presentimento si mosse più in fretta, tanto in fretta da finire per scontrarsi con Optimus Prime.

Lui le rivolse un piccolo cenno della testa, ma distrattamente, del tutto focalizzato sul maledetto baccano.

Lei si schiarì la voce - Bisogna capirli... - soffiò - La situazione non è la migliore.

Optimus annuì.

- Quindi, qualunque cosa vedremo... immagino che potremo trovare una soluzione.

Optimus annuì di nuovo, e Mistcore si arrischiò a gettargli un'occhiata furtiva. Non c'era una parte di Prime che avrebbe potuto essere definita _debole_. Eppure... c'era della tristezza a ben guardare, della tristezza che era diventata parte di lui.

Questo e tutto quello che già conosceva la colpirono come una scossa elettrica. Doveva esserci qualcosa da fare per Optimus e per gli Autobots. E anche per i Decepticons...

_Ed è proprio quello che stiamo facendo._ Il pensiero le guizzò in mente così in fretta da lasciarle il dubbio sul se fosse stata davvero lei a partorirlo.

Ma non c'era tempo per ulteriori riflessioni. Entrarono insieme nella stanza e si abbassarono insieme per scansare un pannello metallico che andò a schiantarsi nel corridoio.

- Santo Cielo! - Mistcore tenne a bada il bisogno di strofinarsi le dita sui sensori ottici per essere certa di star vedendo davvero quello che, beh, _quello che stava vedendo._

Al centro di una piccola folla... braccia, gambe, teste, parti di corpo che si muovevano troppo in fretta per essere identificate guizzavano e si dimenavano e cozzavano tra loro, nell'imitazione di una volgare rissa da taverna.

Optimus si passò una mano sul viso, preparandosi ad intervenire ma incapace di nascondere quel gesto di frustrazione.

La visione di Mistcore tremolò, offuscata da una cortina rossa.

- Ora basta! - ringhiò, sollevando un braccio e puntando una delle sue armi. Registrò vagamente il movimento allarmato di Optimus, ma fece fuoco prima che lui potesse fare qualcosa.

Come se tempo e gravità fossero stati alterati, il piccolo gruppo di mech si scompose, ciascuno fluttuando a mezz'aria e con movimenti rallentati. Poi tutto tornò normale e i robot caddero ingloriosamente a terra, in posizioni per nulla dignitose.

- Pensavi che volessi colpirli? - Mistcore fece spallucce e assestò una piccola pacca confortante sul braccio di Optimus - Non lo farei mai, ovviamente. - il suo viso si contrasse in una piccola smorfia - No, non è vero. Lo farei eccome... ma non importa. Adesso ci pensi tu?

- _Cosa... _- la voce li obbligò a voltarsi; Mirage era immobile sulla soglia, con lo stesso sguardo incredulo che dovevano aver avuto loro due solo un istante prima - Cosa è successo qui?

- Era quello che stavamo per appurare. - Optimus si guardò intorno.

- Ah, all'inferno! - Clearsmoke si rimise in piedi e sbuffò - Non è successo nulla di strano. Ci stavamo solo schiarendo le idee.

- Le mie idee sono chiarissime... - ringhiò Cliffjumper.

- Questo nano pensa che siamo tutti spie di Megatron! - rise Clearsmoke - Ed ha ingiuriato Rocket e Nebula!

- Ingiuriato? - lo sguardo di Optimus si spostò su Cliffjumper.

- Ho detto solo la verità! Drift e Prowl hanno visto Thundercracker in corridoio con una delle femme, non con la _sua_ femme. Succedono cose inspiegabili su questa nave, cospirazioni, _tradimenti_...

- Oh, Primus! - sibilò Rocket - Tu sei paranoico!

Nebula trattenne Thundercracker per impedirgli di tentare di strappare la testa dell'Autobot.

- Tutto questo è insensato...

Mirage si schiarì la voce - Li ho visti anche io. C'ero anche io in quel corridoio. Non che le cose fossero quello che sembravano.

Clearsmoke puntò il dito - _Tu?_ Ora dirai anche tu che ho una collezione di mutande appesa chissà dove?

Mirage sollevò le mani - Oh, no. So che si trattava solo di un tentativo di Clover per distrarre l'attenzione di Prowl e Drift da quello che stava nascondendo.

- Rocket e Thundercracker che si interfacciavano! - sbottò Cliffjumper.

- Clover? - soffiò Clearsmoke.

- Era una finzione anche quella. - Mirage sorrise - Trovo che sia stato tutto davvero divertente, in effetti.

Mistcore imprecò - Quello che è successo qui dentro ha a che vedere con quella _stupida cosa?_ Lo sapevo, diamine. _Sapevo_ che sarebbe successo...

Optimus la guardò interrogativo - Sai di cosa parlano?

- Di una sciocchissima commedia degli equivoci. Qui non ci sono spie dei Decepticons. Nessuno sta collaborando segretamente con Starscream o Megatron...

Con un grido, interrompendola, Dialpulse diede una spinta a Mirage e si infilò nella stanza, ignorando tutti ma fiondandosi su Mistcore.

- Abbiamo una comunicazione dalla Nemesis! Soundwave vuole parlarci! - urlò. Si rese conto solo troppo tardi di tutti gli occhi fissi su di lei - Oh, merda... - soffiò.

Ravage sbucò alle sue spalle, spiccando un salto e lanciandosi tra gli Autobots.

- _Qui non ci sono spie dei Decepticons, eh?_ - sibilò Cliffjumper prima che il disordine ed il chiasso tornassero a regnare sovrani...

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**File 02.01.05... [_Capitolo 5 _– Alla Deriva ]**

Appena al di fuori del Sistema Solare la Nemesis orbitava pigramente nello spazio; Skywarp non era certo che l'avrebbe sopportato ancora per molto.

Se qualcuno l'avesse degnato di un minimo di considerazione, forse, le cose sarebbero state appena un po' più accettabili. Ma nessuno sembrava interessato a chiedergli nulla, a discutere di progetti per il futuro, o semplicemente della qualità dello scarso Energon che era rimasto nelle stive della nave.

Skywarp era abbastanza egocentrico, ma non tanto da essere del tutto cieco davanti ad una semplice verità: sulla Nemesis non c'era un mech che considerasse di qualche aiuto la sua opinione, o peggio: probabilmente lo ritenevano semplicemente troppo stupido.

Ma lui non lo era. Non fino al punto di non capire che non c'erano piani. Che non c'era nulla. Avevano lasciato la Terra, mettendosi tutto alle spalle dopo la maledetta invasione per niente. _Niente di niente_.

Starscream trascorreva gran parte del tempo in solitudine, apparentemente preso dalla gravosa necessità di stabilire i nuovi progetti di conquista. Ma Skywarp, almeno per una volta, era deciso a non farsi ingannare; Starscream non aveva progetti di conquista, nessuno che fosse reale, non _adesso_.

Qualche volta aveva tentato di parlargli, ma inutilmente. A quanto pareva il loro nuovo leader non aveva tempo da concedere ad un amico. Non che gli desse del tutto torto; se Skywarp fosse stato perso solo la metà di quanto lo era Starscream avrebbe provato anche lui il bisogno di rintanarsi da qualche parte cercando di trovare delle soluzioni.

_Soluzioni!_

Skywarp scosse la testa, mettendosi comodo al suo posto e continuando a fissare i monitor senza vederli davvero, fingendo di occuparsi della sorveglianza.

Quante possibilità avevano? L'Energon sarebbe finito in fretta. Troppo in fretta.

Non c'era un posto dove _tornare_, non c'era una _casa_.

Avvertì la collera montare nei propri circuiti; la Terra sarebbe dovuta essere quel posto. Il luogo dove ricominciare, sufficientemente dotato di risorse e di possibili schiavi.

Quel pensiero portò con sé altre immagini, immagini sulle quali non desiderava concentrarsi.

_Sì, sì, dannazione..._ forse distruggere gli abitanti della Terra non era stata la loro idea migliore, ma quali altre possibilità avevano avuto? Cercando di distrarsi dall'ultima immagine di Clover che era impressa nella sua memoria, continuò a dirsi che gli umani erano stati solo delle vittime prevedibili.

Era la legge dell'Universo. Non qualcosa che avessero inventato i Decepticons, anche se Optimus Prime ed i suoi _eroi_ avrebbero affermato di sicuro il contrario; ma i terrestri, a parti invertite, non si sarebbero fatti scrupoli.

Se solo la conquista fosse stata completata, se solo avessero avuto un pianeta al quale tornare, se solo, _se, se, se... _

Skywarp scosse la testa.

Non lo sorprendeva che Starscream fosse chiuso nella sua stanza a pensare disperatamente.

Non potevano chiedere sostegno a nessuno; ed anche senza contattare altre squadre di Decepticons non sarebbe passato molto prima che arrivassero avversari desiderosi di risalire la piramide del comando sino alla cima.

La verità era che la Nemesis sarebbe stata un bersaglio facile, a meno che Starscream non fosse stato capace di compiere un miracolo.

Skywarp sospirò; Megatron avrebbe trovato una soluzione drastica probabilmente. Ma Megatron era offline, _più o meno_. Starscream continuava a sostenere che tentare di rimetterlo in sesto fosse una perdita di tempo, di Energon. Ma Soundwave non gli permetteva mai di avvicinarsi tanto da poter mettere una fine a quella maledetta situazione.

Beh, se Starscream avesse potuto si sarebbe semplicemente limitato a gettare il corpo di Megatron fuori dallo scarico dei rifiuti; tuttavia _non poteva rischiare_. Non poteva tradire in modo così plateale Megatron; anche se quello che _restava_ di Megatron era un corpo danneggiato con un processore ridotto ad una capacità minima. Non poteva, se desiderava continuare a controllare la Nemesis senza dover affrontare uno scontro dopo l'altro ancora prima del previsto.

Soundwave aveva delle carte da giocare, di sicuro. Doveva avere un'idea, un piano. Skywarp ci sperava, nonostante tutto, nonostante Starscream. E, d'altra parte, Megatron restava Megatron, e Skywarp non sarebbe mai stato indifferente a questa verità.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto sapere come avrebbe agito Thundercracker al suo posto. Gli sarebbe piaciuto averlo lì, ascoltare le sue idee. Persino sentirlo lagnarsi di tutto.

_Ma Thundercracker... _

Un pensiero traditore si insinuò nella sua memoria; se non avesse seguito Starscream, se avesse ascoltato davvero i propri desideri, se avesse riflettuto, e non solo agito come un perfetto imbecille allora, molto probabilmente, sarebbe rimasto sulla Terra, o sulla Endless. Skywarp era _sicuro_ che Thundercracker fosse sulla Endless.

Avrebbero potuto essere insieme.

_Lui avrebbe potuto essere con Clover._

Il pensiero della femme _anche adesso_ lo confondeva, lo eccitava, lo irritava nella stessa misura.

Era difficile da accettare, ricordare le reazioni del proprio corpo, del proprio corpo _umano_ quando aveva incontrato Audy Turner. Sapere di aver provato quel tipo di desiderio organico e bestiale, come un terrestre. Era qualcosa che continuava a sembrargli inspiegabile, incomprensibile. Ma reale. Dannatamente reale. Se gli eventi non fossero precipitati cosa sarebbe successo? Questa domanda lo spaventava.

Audy Turner era stata desiderabile come qualcosa di esotico, come un territorio sconosciuto. Ma anche familiare in un certo senso: questo lo confondeva ancora di più.

La parte peggiore era che, anche adesso, sin da quando aveva scoperto che Audy era diventata Clover, il suo desiderio aveva mantenuto un sapore _differente_ dal solito.

Differente dalla consueta aspettativa che la promessa del piacere gli aveva sempre dato.

Skywarp sbuffò.

_Dannazione, era tutto diverso!_

Forse era colpa della Terra; non poteva esserci una spiegazione diversa.

La gravità, l'atmosfera, la composizione chimica del suolo potevano aver confuso i suoi circuiti. Non c'era una alternativa, ma neanche un termine di paragone. Qualcosa che gli ricordasse, seppur vagamente, di essere mai passato attraverso una situazione del genere.

Doveva smetterla di pensarci; Clover era lontana, sulla Endless. E nelle condizioni attuali della Nemesis, anche se avessero tentato di ritornare sulla Terra, non c'era la minima possibilità di riuscire vincitori.

_Primus!_ Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere Clover tra le mani, averla in suo potere nel modo in cui un Decepticon avrebbe dovuto considerare quello che una femme poteva offrire. Ma... no, non voleva, non_ doveva_ pensarci.

Anche uno stupido, anche quello che tutti gli altri avrebbero considerato uno stupido era capace di realizzare che un Decepticon non avrebbe mai potuto avere quel che solo la pace avrebbe reso possibile... per chiunque altro.

" _Per le corna di Unicron!_ " sibilò.

La risatina lo colse di sorpresa.

" Oh-oh! Il potente Skywarp è nervosetto? " gli occhi maliziosi di Rumble scintillarono nel buio, in un angolo.

Skywarp si voltò nella direzione opposta solo per individuare Frenzy.

Doveva essere più stupido di quanto tutti credessero se si era distratto tanto da non rendersi conto di non essere più solo.

" Che diavolo fate qui? " sbuffò " Dovreste starvene aggrappati a Soundwave lagnandovi come scimmie di Grohm appese agli alberi di quarzo.

" Non dovresti chiamarci scimmie. " Rumble si avvicinò, mentre Frenzy gironzolava per la stanza " Ci sono scimmie anche sulla Terra, lo sai?

Skywarp si irrigidì.

" Mai fatto caso alle bestie della palla di fango. " dichiarò.

" A _nessuna_ bestia?

" Non credo che Starscream se la prenderà se ti sparo. " Skywarp sollevò il braccio, prendendo la mira con un'espressione gelida.

Rumble inclinò il capo e agitò un dito in aria " Lo sapevo...

" Mm. " Frenzy emise un verso indistinto, di approvazione, forse.

" Sapevi _cosa?_ " adesso Skywarp cominciava ad averne abbastanza.

" Che sei permalosetto. Permalosetto e troppo stupido per essere coinvolto.

" E' una perdita di tempo. " Frenzy gettò un'occhiata critica a Skywarp " I Seeker sono pieni di malfunzionamenti. Questo più di tutti. Andiamocene.

Rumble annuì, voltandosi per raggiungere la porta " Eh, già... se Screamer non gli versasse il lubrificante non sarebbe neanche capace di prenderlo. _Che pietà. _

" E' ora di sparire. " grugnì Skywarp " E non tornate...

" _Soundwave è sempre troppo ottimista. _

" Mai visto un mech ottimista come il boss. " annuì Frenzy.

" Che c'entra Soundwave? " Skywarp si irrigidì.

I due intrusi lo ignorarono " Sarà ferito. " sospirò Rumble " _Logorato_.

Frenzy sospirò, seguendo Rumble e scomparendo oltre la porta.

Skywarp rimase immobile, con la sensazione che i suoi circuiti fossero sul punto di surriscaldarsi.

_Certo che... _

Scosse la testa. No, non doveva pensare, non poteva correre il rischio di farlo.

_Però... _

Se Soundwave aveva un piano, _e Skywarp era certo che lo avesse_, mentre Starscream se ne stava chiuso al buio senza far nulla non poteva essere considerato un _vero_ tradimento tentare almeno di individuare una possibilità per tirarsi fuori dai guai. E, d'altra parte, avrebbe potuto essere nell'interesse di Starscream se lui si fosse avvicinato all'Ufficiale alle Comunicazioni per sondare le sue intenzioni.

Il mech si strofinò una mano sulla testa, maledicendo il caso che lo aveva infilato in quella dannata situazione.

Se Thundercracker non fosse rimasto indietro sarebbe stato compito suo _pensare_. Esprimere un giudizio logico, ponderato. Skywarp non era il migliore in quelle condizioni: scegliere in fretta, la capacità di imboccare la strada migliore al momento giusto non era la sua competenza. Lui non era il cervello. Di solito quel ruolo spettava a qualcun altro.

_Eppure adesso era solo. _

Starscream non li avrebbe tirati fuori dai guai, il fatto che si nascondesse a pensare al buio ne era la prova definitiva. Di sicuro prima o poi avrebbe escogitato un piano geniale, ma non _adesso_. E Skywarp avvertiva con troppa chiarezza il senso di urgenza, di necessità per aspettare ancora. Per affidarsi alla speranza.

Starscream non era Megatron. E per quanta fedeltà lui dovesse a Starscream, in una situazioni di emergenza, _amicizia o no_, era a Megatron che si sarebbe affidato. E il portavoce di Megatron, catena di comando a parte, era Soundwave.

_E se Soundwave aveva un piano... _

Un brivido lo obbligò ad alzarsi, abbandonando la postazione di controllo; a che diavolo serviva continuare a fare la guardia? _La guardia a cosa?_

Ma, a ben pensarci... perché diavolo Soundwave avrebbe dovuto mettere _lui_ a conoscenza del proprio piano?

Skywarp sapeva di non essere esattamente sulla lista dei preferiti dell'Ufficiale alle Comunicazioni.

_Però... _

Se nessuno avesse mosso un dito sarebbero finiti tutti alla deriva nello spazio. Qualunque cosa Rumble e Frenzy avessero avuto da prospettargli sarebbe stata meglio dell'inattività forzata. Qualunque tentativo Soundwave avesse proposto per salvare Megatron doveva essere portato a termine, perché senza Megatron e senza risorse non c'era un futuro possibile. E se, invece, Skywarp si fosse semplicemente limitato a saltare in una stupida trappola, allora avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori un insegnamento anche da questo. Per una volta almeno. Per la prima volta.

Una strana eccitazione montò nei suoi circuiti, mista ad anticipazione.

Aveva come l'impressione che, nonostante tutto, ci fosse la possibilità che qualcosa di impossibile divenisse realizzabile.

_Pensare. _

Doveva pensare. Imparare a pensare.

All'improvviso gli sembrò la cosa migliore da fare.

" Ci sta seguendo?

" Sicuro. Muoviamoci. " Rumble ridacchiò " Facciamoci inseguire un po', eh?

" Portiamolo un po' in giro per la nave prima che da Soundwave? " Frenzy rise.

" E magari lungo la strada potremmo dargli una lezione.

" O due...

" Aspettate! " la voce di Skywarp li fece sorridere.

* * *

Soundwave non aveva fatto altro che monitorare Megatron per un deca-cycle.

Non si era allontanato per ricaricarsi, o per alimentarsi. Rimaneva lì, sempre abbastanza vicino da poter impedire ad ogni possibile traditore di compiere una mossa.

Era in grado di rispondere alle sediziose osservazioni di Starscream semplicemente opponendosi con la propria logica e con la propria lealtà; senza alcun bisogno di mostrare una sola emozione, senza bisogno di compiere gesti meno che essenziali.

Ma Starscream non avrebbe continuato ad _osare_ con le parole ancora per molto. Aveva continuato a farlo semplicemente per poter legittimare la propria pretesa di successione; Soundwave aspettava il passaggio ad un nuovo approccio per soddisfare quella stessa pretesa in ogni momento.

Starscream non si sarebbe sporcato le mani, non direttamente. Ma sulla Nemesis c'era chi avrebbe potuto farlo, di propria iniziativa o per suo ordine.

Ed era anche per questo che Soundwave non aveva condiviso con nessuno le sue osservazioni sullo stato di Megatron; fino a quando Starscream avesse continuato a pensare che il suo lord fosse un rottame sarebbe stato meno frettoloso nel cercare un modo per liberarsene.

Soundwave percorse con lo sguardo, ancora una volta, il corpo danneggiato del mech disteso sul lettino. Le ingiurie subite erano tali da far pensare che non ci fosse più spazio per la speranza. Se Megatron fosse stato un altro, chiunque altro, avrebbe smesso di funzionare da molto. Ma Soundwave aveva dati che nessun altro possedeva; aveva visto quello stesso corpo riportare terribili danni nelle arene di Kaon e continuare a lottare, e nel deca-cycle trascorso dalla battaglia si era reso conto che qualcosa in quello stesso corpo era _cambiato_.

Quella che nelle arene dei gladiatori era sembrata già una prodigiosa capacità si era _evoluta_, portando la resistenza di Megatron a livelli inattesi.

Megatron era entrato in contatto con l'Energon della Endless; Soundwave non aveva bisogno d'altro per fare due più due.

Quello che era accaduto gli aveva permesso di stabilizzarlo e mantenerlo nella migliore condizione possibile, ma adesso Soundwave aveva bisogno di qualcosa in più.

_Era sorprendente come dovere e piacere potessero seguire la stessa rotta, a volte_.

* * *

_Il rumore non gli era mai piaciuto; il chiasso lo irritava molto facilmente. Ma quel suono, quei boati non erano rumore, solo musica per i suoi recettori audio. _

_Per qualcuno che non era stato progettato per altro che ricevere disattenzione si era abituato rapidamente al cambiamento. _

_Forse si era abituato anche troppo; era un pensiero spiacevole, che lo aveva visitato spesso all'inizio, ma adesso molto meno. Sapeva che molto presto non sarebbe più tornato a turbarlo, che ogni traccia dell'inglorioso passato al quale era stato costretto sarebbe stata cancellata. Distrutta da ogni passo che aveva iniziato a compiere lungo la strada dell'autodeterminazione. _

_Non aveva padroni. Non lavorava per nessuno. Chiunque avesse pensato di poterlo controllare, manipolare, usare... sarebbe stato terminato. _

_Il boato della folla crebbe di intensità. _

_Il fugace pensiero delle umiliazioni subite unito alla vibrante energia dei mech sugli spalti lo caricarono, facendo fluire la rabbia, la sua vera forza, in ogni parte del proprio corpo. _

_Era pronto, dannatamente pronto a farsi strada con le proprie mani. Facendo a pezzi ogni ostacolo ed il corpo di ogni nemico con le sue stesse dita. _

_Questo era ciò che desiderava di più, dimostrare e confermare a sé stesso di essere un'arma. L'arma perfetta, l'arma definitiva. _

_Sollevò un braccio, e la folla esultò. _

_Adorava anche questo aspetto; per un tempo lunghissimo era stato usato senza che nessuno avesse il minimo interesse per ciò che era, per _chi _era. E, invece, ora gli bastava muovere un dito per manipolare folle vocianti, per riempirle di aspettativa, o zittirle con l'orrore. _

_E nessuno capiva, nessuno era abbastanza lungimirante da intravedere quello che sarebbe accaduto. A parte Soundwave e in parte Shockwave. _Nessuno_. _

_Ricchi, arroganti e ruffiani com'erano non vedevano. Se ne stavano seduti sugli spalti, pensando di essere ancora loro ad usarlo. _

_Ma era lui che li usava, adesso. Tutti loro. E nei confini del suo regno avrebbe potuto limitarsi a sussurrare un ordine per ricevere su un piatto la testa di un politico, o peggio. _

_Erano suoi, ed erano responsabili per questo. _Per tutto_. _

_Erano responsabili per ogni cosa... eppure continuavano a festeggiare, ed urlare. E non si rendevano conto del prezzo di ogni singola acclamazione._

_Poteva fare quello che voleva di ciascuno di loro... ciascuno di loro. _

_Rise. _

_Poi il suo sguardo si fermò sugli occupanti di uno dei palchi... _

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

_**Piccola nota a fine capitolo**: ehe! Tempo di tornare ad appuntare qualcosa! Intanto come sempre ringrazio chi legge e trova il tempo di lasciare un commento! :D Ma, soprattutto stavolta volevo proprio inserire qui, su questa pagina, un ringraziamento speciale a due persone che su deviantart trovate sotto i nomi di Namecchan e NerwenAdanedhel! Grazie mille per la lettura, per i commenti e per i bellissimi disegni che avete realizzato ispirati ai personaggi della storia! :-* Thanks!_

_Per l'angolo della colonna sonora ideale del capitolo... stavolta vi suggerisco di ascoltare Major Tom di Peter Schilling sia nella versione inglese che in quella tedesca, che preferisco!_

_Per chiudere vi ricordo (yeah, sempre un po' di pubblicità) che trovate anche me e disegni e capitoli della storia su deviantart sotto il nome alracairam; con lo stesso nome mi trovate su livejournal dove penso inserirò qualche commento in più alla storia e altri bla bla random! Alla prossima!_

_p.s. _

_L'ultima parte del capitolo è chiaramente un ricordo, ed è legato ad uno dei ricordi visti nel Prologo II di WWBTD! Qualcuno sta sognando il passato, eh? ;-)_

_Oh, e non ho idea di cosa siano le scimmie di Grohm appese agli alberi di quarzo; le ho inventate sul momento! xD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

**File 02.01.06... [_Capitolo 6 _– L'Asso nella Manica]**

_La parte peggiore della faccenda era stata staccare i denti di Ravage dal fondoschiena di Cliffjumper. _

Una volta Dialpulse aveva portato un cane randagio in casa di sua madre, e quello si era avventato su un vestito che la donna aveva lasciato sul letto pronto per essere indossato, rifiutandosi ostinatamente di mollarlo. Disperata, spaventata dall'idea che sua madre la avrebbe fatta a pezzi, Kae le aveva tentate tutte; aveva praticamente svuotato il frigorifero per sventolare pezzi di carne di ogni forma e dimensione sotto il muso della bestiola. Ma lui aveva continuato a masticare l'abito che sua madre avrebbe dovuto indossare per il suo appuntamento, come se un po' di seta rosa fosse più saporita di un piatto di polpette.

Era stato in quel momento esatto che la piccola Kae aveva realizzato che non avrebbe mai avuto un gran rapporto con gli animali, e che portare un cane randagio grosso come un cavallo in camera di sua madre non era stata un'idea brillante. Un po' come portare un giaguaro Decepticon sulla Endless.

Il fatto che fossero passati più di quindici anni da quel giorno, si disse, non era una giustificazione sufficiente per essersi cacciata un'altra volta in un guaio a base di quadrupedi e code. _E denti. _

Cliffjumper aveva imprecato per tutto il tempo, mentre Thundercracker teneva fermo Ravage e Dialpulse tentava di aprirgli la bocca. Dopo c'erano voluti quattro Autobots per portare Cliffjumper in infermeria ed impedirgli di infilare Ravage su uno spiedo e di fare a pezzi lei.

La femme sospirò, sapendo che quella storia non sarebbe finita così in fretta. Prima o poi Cliffjumper sarebbe uscito dall'infermeria. Prima o poi Nebula le avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni per quello che avevano visto Prowl e Drift.

Dialpulse, restando seduta a terra, provò l'impulso di raggomitolarsi e lasciarsi andare all'autocommiserazione.

_Prima o poi Proteus o Mistcore le avrebbero chiesto di lasciare la Endless per ritirarsi in un convento su qualche pianeta sperduto. _

Quando Clearsmoke si avvicinò per darle una mano ad alzarsi, Dialpulse lo ignorò, coprendosi la testa con le braccia - Ora non prendertela anche tu con me! La faccenda delle mutande è stata inventata da Clover, io non c'entro nulla...

- Oh, per favore! - Clearsmoke le afferrò i polsi e la rimise in piedi.

Dialpulse si trovò obbligata a fronteggiare lo sguardo dei propri compagni e di tutti gli altri.

- _Che diavolo ti è venuto in mente? _

Dialpulse deglutì, a volte Rocket sapeva essere dannatamente teatrale - Un bel niente. Non ho fatto nulla di male.

Rocket scosse la testa e disegnò qualcosa di osceno in aria, con una mano.

- E la comunicazione?

- _Cosa?_ - si voltò a fissare Mistcore.

- La comunicazione di Soundwave!

Dialpulse si picchiò una mano sulla fronte.

- Ho ricevuto su un canale privato una richiesta di contatto. Vuole essere messo in comunicazione con l'equipaggio della Endless attraverso uno dei canali che Ravage può metterci a disposizione, in modo da essere sicuri che nessun altro possa riceverci.

- Nessun altro, _cioè nessun altro Starscream?_ - osservò Thundercracker, e Dialpulse fece spallucce.

- Quello che è.

Rocket rabbrividì - Non ne verrà nulla di buono.

- Forse. - Mistcore si strofinò due dita sulla fronte - Ma ascoltare non costa nulla.

- Ascoltare significa aver già intrapreso un passo verso il rispondere. - Rocket sbuffò.

- Non fare filosofia da due soldi! - Dialpulse incrociò le braccia - Potrebbero aver finito il carburante ed essere alla deriva nello spazio. Potrebbero avere un'epidemia a bordo. Li vorresti avere sulla coscienza?

I sensori ottici di Rocket scintillarono - Oh, non di nuovo! Stavolta no! Hai già fatto così quando ci hai costretti a portare il gatto a bordo!

- _Malefica cagna, come osi chiamarmi gatto?_ - ringhiò Ravage.

- Perché, cosa sei? _Una tartaruga? _

- Non sappiamo cosa vogliano. - Dialpulse si infilò nuovamente nel discorso. Voglio dire... _credo_ che abbiano bisogno di aiuto. Ma non lo sappiamo. Se non gli diamo la possibilità di dircelo come...

- _Bubbole!_ - sibilò Rocket con una smorfia incredula - Si sono cacciati in qualche guaio e adesso si aspettano di vederci arrivare in loro soccorso!

- _Non lo sai! _Come diavolo fai a dirlo? Forse...

- _Fanfaluche!_ Ci scommetto le orecchie che non ho più; Starscream deve aver tentato di infilare Megatron in un tritacarne, e Soundwave ha bisogno di qualcuno che gli cambi il pannolino!

- _Come osi, scherzo della natura?_ - ruggì Ravage - _Come osi parlare in questo modo di Soundwave? Soundwave è superiore!_

- Attenti, tutti a terra! _A Pinocchio sta crescendo il naso!_ - Rocket gettò indietro la testa e rise - Col cavolo che è superiore.

- Stai esagerando... - soffiò Dialpulse.

- E invece no! Solo perché qualcuno qui si è preso una cotta io non intendo infilarmi in un casino cosmico!

- _Finitela!_ - Mistcore si guardò intorno, come cercando un'uscita di sicurezza magicamente comparsa dal nulla, una porticina in stile _Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_ da aprire per precipitarsi in un mondo senza complicazioni. Sfortunatamente non esistevano mondi senza complicazione, non in questa Galassia e non in nessun'altra.

- Mistcore. - Rocket le adagiò una mano sulla spalla - Perché ascoltarli? Probabilmente non possiamo fare nulla in ogni caso.

- Sì che possiamo! - Dialpulse avvertì la collera montarle dentro - Con i nostri mezzi possiamo aiutarli senza alcun dubbio!

Rocket ruggì - Ma non capisci che è una causa persa? Quello che _credi_ di provare non è abbastanza per cambiare le cose; hai giurato di essere neutrale! Pensi che Soundwave te lo permetterà? - rise con un pizzico di amarezza - Apri gli occhi, Dialpulse! Non pensare solo a te stessa! Pensa a quello che loro hanno fatto alla Terra. A Cybertron.

Thundercracker si irrigidì, continuando a trattenere Ravage, ma senza prestare ascolto alle sue imprecazioni. La mano di Nebula si posò delicatamente sul suo braccio.

- Questo non è vero. - tutti si voltarono verso di lei.

Rocket la guardò con tutto lo scetticismo possibile - Sei impazzita anche tu? Eppure _sai_, meglio di tutti noi, di chi, di _cosa_ stiamo parlando.

Nebula rabbrividì - Non ho dimenticato un minuto, non ho dimenticato un attimo...

- Allora non capisco. - Rocket sollevò la testa ed espirò con forza - Io non ero lì, ma ho visto come ti avevano ridotta. Ho visto le immagini. Le città distrutte, la gente polverizzata come formiche...

Mistcore scosse la testa - E noi dovremmo fare lo stesso? Polverizzarli se ne avessimo l'occasione, cioè? Dare un'altra spinta a questa guerra? A volte ho l'impressione che la nostra umanità sia tutto quello che conta davvero. L'unica cosa che dovremmo proteggere in ogni modo.

- Mistcore... - Rocket si concesse una piccola smorfia - Non portarla sul piano della filosofia. Potresti vendermi del piombo come oro, ma abbiamo bisogno di essere pratici.

- Dovresti esserlo un po' di più anche tu, Rocket. - Shell e Clover superarono la soglia.

- Siamo al completo... - Clearsmoke fece spallucce - _Adeguato. _Adesso possiamo fare sul serio.

Shell annuì - Hanno portato Cliffjumper in infermeria e sono venuto a controllare se ci fosse bisogno di aiuto.

- E a quanto sembra... ce n'è bisogno. - Clover inclinò il capo - Abbiamo raggiunto il momento della grande discussione, non è vero? - si guardò intorno con un pizzico di nervosismo, scrutando le espressioni di tutti.

Sapendo che ognuno di loro si era aspettato che quel momento arrivasse. Il momento in cui non sarebbero più stati semplicemente sette ex terrestri. Ma qualcosa di più. Una squadra in azione, _davvero_. Sotto le direttive di nessuno, ma alle prese con la propria autodeterminazione.

- Chi mi ha salvata dal laboratorio, alla fine? - Nebula attese per un istante che qualcuno la contraddicesse - E' stato un Decepticon. Non si può scegliere di non dare ascolto ad una richiesta di aiuto. - scambiò uno sguardo con Thundercracker e sorrise - Non cambierà un accidente se hanno bisogno di soccorsi e non li aiutiamo. Gli unici a cambiare saremo noi.

- _Ah, bah!_ - Rocket sbuffò.

- Forse è giusto lasciarvi da soli. Questa decisione non deve essere influenzata. - Optimus fece un cenno verso i suoi compagni perché lasciassero la stanza, muovendosi per seguirli.

- No, aspetta! - Mistcore lo bloccò - Rimani.

- Sicura?

La femme annuì - Quello che faremo riguarda _tutti_. E Proteus anche, _soprattutto_.

La voce gentile del Computer si diffuse attraverso gli altoparlanti - Sono qui, come sempre.

- Mi sforzo di capire. - Rocket scosse la testa - Ma non ci riesco! Ogni volta mi vengono in mente tutti gli orrori della guerra. Non... non provo piacere all'idea che Soundwave e gli altri Decepticons saltino in aria o peggio, però quello che hanno fatto è davvero troppo. Non riesco a fronteggiarlo lucidamente. Non penso che si possa essere generosi o filosofici quando si parla di loro. Quando si parla di _noi_. Quando si parla di _vite!_ - Dialpulse tentò di interromperla, ma Rocket la fermò con un piccolo gesto - _Lasciami finire. _Non penso che le loro non valgano nulla. E sapere di essere responsabile della morte di qualcuno mi strapperebbe il cuore. Ma... ma mi dico che ogni effetto ha una causa. E salvare molte vite umane _o aliene_ sarebbe proprio l'effetto della dipartita di Soundwave, Megatron e degli altri. E' così assurdo?

Thundercracker la fissò dritto nei sensori ottici - Non è così semplice, però. I Decepticons a bordo della Nemesis non sono gli unici nella Galassia, Rocket.

Clearsmoke si schiarì la voce - Megatron è il vostro capo. Tolto di mezzo... è probabile che le cose cambino.

Ravage rise - _Tolto di mezzo Megatron ti troveresti attaccato da ogni parte, coinvolto in lotte di potere senza fine, imbecille!_

- Non mi aspettavo che dicessi nulla di meno, bestiaccia!  
- Se posso permettermi di dire ciò che penso liberamente, e so di poterlo fare... - Shell si avvicinò - Come medico non posso decidere, quando mi trovo davanti ad un malato, se sia giusto o meno aiutarlo a causa delle sue scelte passate. Ho curato vittime e criminali quando lavoravo in ospedale, _entrambi_. Li ho curati per i malati che erano, non per ciò che avevano fatto o avrebbero fatto. Ma è il punto di vista di un dottore... - fece spallucce - E capisco che non possa essere lo stesso per tutti. Tuttavia se è possibile aiutare qualcuno io lo farò sempre, perché ho giurato di farlo. E perché farlo è la mia natura.

- Superficiale... - gracchiò Rocket.

- Penso che se vogliamo cambiare le cose non possiamo seguire vecchie strade. - Clover fece una piccola smorfia - Siamo tutti in grado di parlare di filosofia, di cercare di discernere cosa sia giusto e sbagliato. E, di sicuro, arriveremo tutti a grandi risposte, incontrando alti ideali. Ma la verità... quello che voglio dire più di tutto è, semplicemente, _che su quella nave c'è Skywarp. _

- E Soundwave! - Dialpulse si guardò intorno - E sì, anche Megatron! E Frenzy, e Rumble che sono stati qui con noi anche se erano degli imbecilli! E Starscream, anche se Rocket lo odia più di quanto Clearsmoke e Shell odino Rumble e Frenzy. _ E siamo legati_. E, ok, sono dei grandissimi bastardi... ma siamo _legati_.

Dialpulse si guardò intorno, sfidando qualcuno a dire il contrario.

- Non voglio diventare come loro... - Nebula aveva continuato a tenere una mano premuta sul braccio di Thundercracker - Mentre ero in quel laboratorio... - rabbrividì - Pensavo a questo. Sono sicura che se Megatron o Starscream avessero ricevuto una chiamata d'emergenza da parte nostra la avrebbero ignorata. Per me è un motivo sufficiente per non fare lo stesso.

Mistcore annuì.

- La maggioranza vince. - Clearsmoke fece spallucce - Anche se i Decepticons sono delle spine nel fianco, preferisco sbagliare lungo questa strada piuttosto che seguendo l'altra.

- Ma io... - Rocket si guardò intorno e scosse la testa - D'accordo. D'accordo... che diamine! _Ascoltiamoli, aiutiamoli._

Mistcore le diede una delicata pacca - Va tutto bene.

- No, non va bene. - sussurrò l'altra femme - Perché adesso mi sento come se fossi l'essere meno compassionevole nella Galassia. E non è quello che voglio, Mistcore. Io non volevo... - sbuffò e scosse la testa, incapace di tirare fuori la spiegazione che avrebbe voluto dare.

Optimus Prime fece scorrere lo sguardo sul piccolo gruppo - Credo che ascoltarli, aiutarli, se potrete... sia la scelta giusta. - lo disse a voce bassa, lentamente.

Prima che qualcuno potesse trattenerla, Dialpulse saltò verso di lui, abbracciandolo di slancio - Oh, grazie! - squittì - Grazie!

- Ma perché? - Thundercracker gli scoccò un'occhiata scettica - Anche se ti sei sempre schierato a favore dei più stravaganti ideali, Prime... _perché?_ Non ti irrita l'idea che i padroni del Bright Energon siano in così stretto contatto con i tuoi nemici? Questa è l'occasione per liberarsi di Megatron. Sai che con Starscream potresti ottenere di più.

Optimus si prese qualche istante prima di rispondere - Mi irriterebbe di più, immagino, sapere i padroni del Bright Energon privi di quella che definiscono _umanità_.

Suo malgrado, Thundercracker sorrise.

* * *

La Sala di Comando della Endless non le era mai sembrata tanto affollata.

Dialpulse tirò un respiro profondo. Niente più scherzi, adesso. Niente più leggerezze.

Utilizzando il canale fornito da Ravage la richiesta di contatto per la Nemesis era stata inoltrata a Soundwave; _o almeno..._ Dialpulse sperava che fosse lui a riceverla, e non Starscream.

- Li abbiamo in linea?

Pulse sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Mistcore che se ne stava piegata su di lei, incombendo sulla sua postazione con una traccia di preoccupazione incisa sul viso.

- Ancora no. Resto in attesa di risposta.

Mistcore annuì, allontanandosi e tornando verso il computer principale. Dialpulse la seguì con lo sguardo, domandandosi se sarebbe sembrato strano che una Cybertroniana si mangiasse la punta delle dita al posto delle unghie.

Era tutto così dannatamente incerto. Tutto così imprevedibile.

Con un sospiro, Dialpulse si rese conto di essere cambiata almeno in una cosa. Un tempo aveva adorato tutto quel che era capace di metterla in ansia, il brivido dell'attesa. Adesso tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno erano delle certezze.

_Perché Soundwave non aveva ancora risposto? _

Ravage se ne stava al suo fianco, immobile e concentrato sul monitor. Diviso a metà tra il bisogno di ricevere notizie quanto lei, ed il tentativo di ignorare gli Autobots.

Almeno erano arrivati ad una tregua.

Erano proprio tutti lì. Dialpulse sospirò, ticchettando con un dito su una tastiera.

Era il momento di imparare qualcosa, forse. Un po' come quando sua madre la trascinava a far visita a qualche vicino malato, o ad una veglia per delle condoglianze; le ripeteva sempre che c'era qualcosa da apprendere nel dolore. Che le persone diventavano migliori nel dolore. Ma Kae non ci aveva creduto mai davvero. Nel dolore la gente poteva diventare anche peggiore.

Scosse la testa, cercando di schiarirsi le idee. Pregando di non aver spinto le cose su una china pericolosa.

Ma, _dannazione_, non riusciva a pensare ad altro. _Soundwave, Soundwave, Soundwave. _

Se fosse stata sola si sarebbe presa la testa tra le mani. La verità era che non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi inadeguata; una donnetta stupida infilata in un film di fantascienza. Un Frodo incapace in missione verso Mordor.

_Sto per fottere l'Unico Anello? _

I suoi compagni, gli Autobots... li avrebbe fottuti tutti?

L'idea che Soundwave la stesse infilando in una trappola le era balenata in mente in continuazione, dall'inizio.

Perché, riflettendoci, per quale motivo un essere vecchio milioni di anni e potente come nessuna cosa al mondo avrebbe dovuto chiedere il loro aiuto? Non aveva senso.

Avvertendo il panico crescere dentro di lei, Dialpulse, fece scorrere ancora una volta lo sguardo sugli altri, sentendosi comunque responsabile.

Le espressioni sul viso di Mistcore scorrevano così in fretta da rendere evidente il fatto che fosse immersa in una delle sue conversazioni private con Proteus; Dialpulse non era certa di averla capita. Mistcore aveva _paura_ di nominare Megatron, di far trasparire un brandello di emozioni. Pulse non lo trovava assurdo; solo... diverso. Molto diverso da lei, dal proprio modo di fare.

Nebula era accanto a Thundercracker; invidiarli doveva essere la cosa più facile al mondo per chiunque. Qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, era evidente che a Thundercracker non sarebbe importato neanche un po', purché fosse rimasto al fianco della propria compagna. E lei... lei era una persona forte. Dialpulse era sicura che si sarebbe tirata fuori da qualunque situazione con dignità.

Rocket non si era mossa da un angolo. Ecco, quella faccenda la faceva sentire più in colpa che mai; _Dio,_ non si sarebbe perdonata se avesse incrinato l'equilibrio tra tutti loro. Se i suoi tentativi di mettere le cose in favore di Soundwave avessero fatto del male ai suoi amici.

Shell stava chiacchierando a bassa voce con Clover. L'ammissione dei propri sentimenti aveva creato un sodalizio bizzarro tra lei e Pulse. Clover era una piccola contraddizione in termini. Un insieme di spinte coraggiose e incertezze che la rendevano talmente familiare... come qualcuno che avesse conosciuto da sempre. Come un'amica di lunghissima data. E Shell, beh, Shell era un'oasi di fiducia in un mare in burrasca.

Clearsmoke non si era fermato un attimo, continuando a trafficare con alcuni strumenti, come se non si fossero trovati tutti in un casino. Dialpulse lo avrebbe adorato anche solo per questo.

Erano tutti lì come facce diverse di una stessa medaglia, simili ma tutti terribilmente diversi.

Il suo sguardo si posò su Optimus, gli sorrise. Persino lui era diventato, per Pulse, una parte importante della nuova vita. Era come un esempio, qualcosa di simile ad un Gandhi alieno o giù di lì. Certo, un Gandhi molto ben armato e costretto alla violenza, ma...

-_ Dialpulse! _- il ruggito di Ravage la riportò al presente.

- La comunicazione! Chiamata in arrivo! - strillò.

- Sul monitor principale. - Mistcore fece un gesto verso il grande pannello che occupava una delle pareti.

- Sì... _ecco fatto. _

L'immagine non era perfetta, tremolante e disturbata dalle interferenze. Tuttavia le tolse il fiato.

Erano lì, come se fossero stati semplicemente in una stanza vicina. E dopo quasi un intero mese trascorso senza notizie.

Soundwave, Frenzy, Rumble, e Skywarp.

- Al comandante della Endless, qui Soundwave.

- Soundwave riceviamo. - la voce di Mistcore era strana, solo un po'... ma Pulse pensò che stesse nascondendo la stessa emozione di tutti gli altri.

- Richiesta assistenza.

- A quale titolo?

- Rilevata impossibilità di permanenza a bordo della Nemesis in sicurezza.

Le dita di Mistcore si contrassero, come costrette da un piccolo tic - Non ci sono altri... Decepticons fedeli a Megatron?

- Negativo. Tentativo di contattare agente sulla Terra: fallito.

- Cosa è richiesto?

- Equipaggio della Endless: superiore abilità di mascheramento sulla Terra. Possibilità di contattare il nostro agente: superiore.

- Altro?

- Richiesto sostegno in trasferimento dalla Nemesis. Richiesto sostegno in trasferimento del nostro agente. Coordinate della Nemesis: inviate con questa trasmissione. Coordinate per recuperare il nostro agente: sconosciute. Ultime coordinate disponibili in possesso di Laserbeak. Dati necessari al contatto con Laserbeak: in possesso di Ravage.

- Le condizioni di Megatron sono...

- Critiche.

Thundercracker lasciò andare la mano di Nebula, spostandosi al centro della stanza, in modo da poter essere inquadrato. Il suo sguardo cercò quello di Skywarp, si scambiarono un piccolo cenno, quasi impercettibile.

- E Starscream? - domandò.

Skywarp rispose prima di Soundwave - Ecco... lui è un po' _perso_, al momento.

- Starscream inferiore. - la voce di Soundwave zittì il Seeker - Rischio di distruzione della nave: elevato. Rischio di tradimento: effettivo.

Il silenzio scivolò sulla Sala di Comando della Endless. Dialpulse lottò contro l'impulso di interferire, di dire qualcosa. A pochi metri di distanza, Shell stava tenendo una mano sulla spalla di Clover per impedirle di fare altrettanto.

Le dita di Mistcore avevano continuato a tremare, probabilmente i suoi pensieri stavano facendo lo stesso, incapaci di trovare requie, di prendere una direzione. Ma il suo viso era una maschera.

- Non è una richiesta da poco. - soffiò - E' necessario valutarla con attenzione.

- Soundwave: ricevuto. Ulteriore perdita di tempo: futile.

Mistcore inclinò il capo.

- Assistenza: necessaria. Priorità: assoluta. Determinazione: obbligo al soccorso del tuo compagno.

Dialpulse gettò un'occhiata a Mistcore, senza capire esattamente la natura della faccenda. Quello che vide le fece credere che se Mistcore fosse stata ancora un'umana sarebbe stata sul punto di cadere preda di un attacco di cuore.

- Ma cosa...

La sua voce venne coperta da quella sconvolta di Thundercracker - Siete... _legati?_ - sibilò.

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

**File 02.01.07... [_Capitolo 7 _– La Faccenda del Compagno]**

Clearsmoke digitò un'altra combinazione sul pannello di ingresso - Niente. E' inutile. La porta è bloccata.

- Oh, _cazzo..._ - Rocket assestò un pugno alla parete.

- Così non sento niente, sta ferma! - Dialpulse scostò la testa dal pannello mobile della porta.

- Non penso che sia corretto, Pulse. - Shell si grattò la testa - In fin dei conti sta discorrendo con Proteus. Non penso che dovremmo preoccuparci troppo.

- Ma ha chiuso il nostro canale di comunicazione! - Dialpulse pestò un piede a terra - Non è giusto!

Clearsmoke deglutì - Pensate che stia cercando di suicidarsi o qualcosa del genere?

Shell sbuffò, scoccandogli un'occhiata in tralice - Sicuro, come no. Sta cercando di farlo picchiando la testa contro le pareti della nave!

- Imbecille. - l'altro mech ricambiò l'occhiata storta.

- Credo di non aver capito. - Nebula si schiarì la voce. In effetti non aveva capito un accidente di niente. Dopo _la faccenda del compagno_, dopo quello che Soundwave aveva detto, la domanda di Thundercracker aveva convertito qualunque sentimento Mistcore stesse provando in qualcosa di molto simile alla furia omicida.

Erano stati sbattuti fuori dalla Sala di Comando prima di avere il tempo di pronunciare una sola sillaba, esclusi dal continuo collegamento via comlink che erano abituati a tenere aperto tra loro, e lasciati soli nell'incertezza.

Nebula aveva le registrazioni di quello che era accaduto a bordo della Endless prima del suo arrivo, una serie di file con tutti i dati inerenti agli altri membri dell'equipaggio, alla loro trasformazione, alle loro competenze; che Megatron avesse tentato di farsi largo all'interno dell'Urna quando Mistcore era stata trasformata, _che avesse tentato di farsi strada nell'Urna per_ _ucciderla,_ le era noto, tanto quanto lo era a tutti gli altri. Era la parte seguente a sembrarle incomprensibile. Incoerente. Il suo sguardo si posò su Thundercracker rivelandogli quanto fosse confusa, persino spaventata dalle implicazioni di quello che stava succedendo.

_Quando era accaduto?_ Una vita prima Thundercracker le aveva chiesto di essere la sua _compagna_... ed essere compagni voleva dire questo? Vivere nell'incoerenza?

_- __Resta con me. Voglio solo... qualcuno che cavalchi la tempesta con me. Una compagna di viaggio. Tu sei come me, Anne Baxter. Non sei stata fatta per non avere le ali, per restare ancorata alla terra. Il tuo spirito è libero..._  
Allora Anne Baxter non aveva capito nulla delle implicazioni dell'essere la compagna di uno degli alieni.

Non fino in fondo.  
- Di che stai parlando? Non c'è niente da capire. - Rocket strinse i pugni - Lei lo odia. Non può obbedire alle richieste di Soundwave. E il fatto che lui abbia insinuato diversamente è stato meschino.

- Rocket... - la femme si voltò e Clover le assestò un piccolo colpo ben piazzato con un dito, al centro della fronte.

- Ouch!

- Lo stai facendo ancora, Rocket! Stai diventando irragionevole.

Rocket la guardò in cagnesco, arretrando e incrociando le braccia - L'alternativa è troppo orribile, non ci pensi?

- Ma io...

- Non ricominciamo. - Nebula scosse la testa - Io vorrei solo capire... cosa vuol dire tutto questo? Soundwave sembrava voler implicare una obbligazione ad aiutare Megatron. _Perché?_

- Oh, ecco io... non saprei. - lo sguardo di Rocket scivolò sui componenti dell'equipaggio, leggendo la stessa incertezza sui visi di tutti gli altri - Shell?

Il dottore allargò le braccia in un piccolo moto di panico - Non penso di essere quello giusto! - gracchiò - Non conosco tutte le connessioni, le usanze di Cybertron. Thundercracker?

Sei teste si voltarono all'unisono verso il Decepticon.

- Che cosa? _Mm..._ - il suo sguardo incontrò quello di Nebula, ed il panico serpeggiò lungo i suoi circuiti. Non voleva parlarne con loro, non quando non lo aveva ancora fatto con lei, in privato - Ecco, penso che sia meglio che lo spieghi Prime... che _ha_ una _compagna_.

Le sei teste scattarono nella direzione di Optimus Prime, come se fossero state impegnate a seguire un'avvincente partita di ping pong.

Il leader degli Autobot arretrò di un passo, ma imponendosi di mantenere un'apparenza stoica.

- Optimus? - Dialpulse inclinò la testa - Tu hai una compagna, _davvero?_

- _Elita One._ - Ravage lo ringhiò, dando l'impressione che se la femme si fosse trovata sulla Endless gli sarebbe piaciuto mangiarla.

- Sì, Prime... - Thundercracker puntò sul gettare all'aria ogni prudenza pur di non dover dare spiegazioni - Perché non gli spieghi come funzionino queste cose su Cybertron? Credo proprio che ne abbiano un gran bisogno.

- Santo Cielo. - Dialpulse fece ticchettare un dito sulla propria fronte - Che strano, non avevo neanche realizzato che potessero esserci altre femme. Non ne abbiamo incontrata nessuna. Tra voi non ce n'è nessuna...

- Questo perché le femme sono molto più rare rispetto ai mech. Ma non vuol dire nulla. - Thundercracker pensò di potersela cavare con una piccola, breve spiegazione, prima di lanciare ad Optimus la patata bollente, per dirla come i terrestri - Su Cybertron la divisione in sessi non rispecchia quella della Terra; in effetti temo che parlare di divisione dei sessi sia di per sé erroneo. Non ci sono sessi. Non ci sono generi, ma... _tipi_. Il tipo è una classificazione mentale e sociale, non c'è alcuna opposizione tra le parti come accade nella cultura e nella biologia terrestre. - i sensori ottici di Thundercracker lampeggiarono - Al resto immagino possa pensare Prime... dall'alto della sua esperienza.

- _Sì, Optimus Prime_... - soffiò Ravage - _Parlaci di te ed Elita One_...

Sei paia di teste... annuirono con convinzione, senza registrare come Optimus si fosse adagiato contro la parete più vicina.

* * *

Mistcore era rimasta immobile, continuando a voltare le spalle alla porta anche quando tutti ne erano usciti. Era rimasta ferma, fissando ostinatamente i monitor sulla parete difronte senza tuttavia vederli davvero, tentando di mettere un freno alla marea dirompente di sensazioni spiacevoli che la stavano sommergendo.

In un solo istante il suo tentativo di tenere all'oscuro tutti era crollato miseramente, lasciandola sola ad affrontare ondate di rabbia e vergogna.

Persino Soundwave lo aveva scoperto. E lo aveva fatto così, semplicemente, senza che Megatron dovesse neanche aprire la bocca.

Dio, era così _umiliante! _

- Mistcore... - la voce di Proteus tentò ancora una volta di riportarla alla realtà. Ma lei si limitò a mettere offline i propri sensori ottici, sperando che questo bastasse a farlo desistere, che la lasciasse sola a riflettere.

- Mistcore... - la voce tornò a parlare dolcemente dagli altoparlanti, scivolandole addosso come una carezza confortante.

- _Avresti potuto fermarlo, la prima volta, nell'Urna._ - la luce viola negli occhi della femme si riaccese con uno sfarfallio - Avresti potuto impedirgli di saltare all'interno.

- Non sono io che decido tutto. - non aveva bisogno di giustificarsi, Mistcore lo sapeva, non avrebbe potuto accusarlo di nulla in realtà... solo, per un attimo, aveva avuto il bisogno di essere infantile, di prendersela con qualcuno. Eppure il tono della voce di Proteus era abbastanza per farla vergognare anche di questo tentativo.

- Sì, lo so. - serrò le dita, cercando di ritrovare un equilibrio, di essere giusta. Sapeva che sarebbe successo di lì a poco; si sarebbe detta che poteva uscirne senza alcun danno, che era abbastanza forte da farcela. Che non sarebbe stata piegata. E poi lo avrebbe fatto, punto. Aveva solo bisogno di qualche attimo ancora, di comportarsi _come un essere umano_.

- Non avere paura.

La sua bocca si distese in un sorriso amaro, le parole iniziarono a premere per uscire - _Non voglio essere costretta._ - soffiò - Non riesco a pensare di essere costretta a questa cosa... a questa cosa _inumana! _Come è possibile, Proteus?

Il Computer rimase zitto per qualche istante, lasciandole il tempo di tornare padrona di sé stessa, ma Mistcore si mosse, attraversando la stanza nervosamente, guardandosi intorno come un animale braccato.

- Una parte di me sa di non volerlo. L'altra parte si sente obbligata a desiderarlo. Sono governata da un programma, _è per questo?_ E' per quello che sono diventata? Alla fine sono come un qualunque automa programmato per obbedire ad un protocollo... non importa come, o perché?

- _No. _

Mistcore si fermò.

- No. Niente affatto. - la voce di Proteus era, adesso, dura. Inflessibile. Le strappò un brivido.

- Proteus...

- _Niente affatto._ - la consueta dolcezza del Computer tornò ad affiorare, lasciandole l'impressione di aver solo sognato l'altro tono, la sua durezza. La voce scivolò direttamente nella sua testa, risuonando attraverso il loro legame telepatico - _Hai solo paura di volerlo, Mistcore._ Succede anche agli umani. _Sai _che succede anche agli umani.

- Paura di volerlo? _Certo che ho paura! _Ho paura come chiunque altro dovrebbe averla sapendo di essere _legato_ ad un Hitler, o a un altro mostro! _E' Megatron!_ Proteus... è Megatron! Ed è dominato da un programma che non permette redenzione, che non ammette speranza! - la femme scosse la testa - Se chiunque altro avesse stabilito un legame involontario tra le nostre Scintille... avrei potuto provare a farlo ragionare. So che avrei potuto farlo con Starscream, con Soundwave, con chiunque altro! _Ma Megatron?_ Ho guardato dentro di lui, Proteus, e non c'è nessuna possibilità. Quando gli ero vicina _mi faceva male_. Fisicamente, voglio dire. Lo desideravo contro la mia volontà, e stargli vicina... mi faceva male.

- Era solo l'inizio, Mistcore. E' stato all'inizio.

- Non è cambiato nulla. - la femme si lasciò cadere su uno dei sedili della Sala di Comando - E' peggiorato, semmai. Ora lo voglio solo di più. In una maniera che non è del tutto cybertroniana ma neppure umana. Mi sento come una freak. Non so chi sono, non so cosa sia giusto; so soltanto che desiderare Megatron è sbagliato. Che aiutare Megatron è sbagliato.

- Hai paura. Ti spaventa il non pensare, agire, desiderare come un essere umano.

Mistcore rise, picchiandosi due dita sulla testa - E come potrei? Guardami! Qui non c'è carne, non c'è sangue! Non ci sono ormoni, bisogni fisici... quello che conoscevo se ne è andato! Allora mi dico che c'è un'altra vita davanti a me. Che devo solo imparare. Ma poi osservo gli Autobot e Thundercracker... e... capisco di non essere neanche come loro. Che c'è ancora qualcosa di umano dentro di me, un bisogno che questo corpo non è preparato a soddisfare. Che..._ lascia perdere. E' tutto stupido, sbagliato_. Sono sbagliata io; forse è perché sono stata il primo tentativo, forse lo sai anche tu ma non me lo dici. _Non me lo vuoi dire._

- Mistcore...

Lei alzò la testa, domandandosi con stupore se avesse sognato la nota di compiacimento nella voce del Computer - Ti ho _già detto_ che non sono stato programmato per compiere calcoli errati.

- Ma io non sono umana. E non sono neanche identica ai cybetroniani originali. E se questo non è un errore, _allora non so proprio cosa sia. _Sono come un cammello con sei gobbe: un fenomeno da baraccone! - sbuffò.

Rimasero silenziosi entrambi, stavolta abbastanza a lungo. Mistcore si lasciò andare sul sedile, osservando le stelle che pulsavano oltre gli schermi protettivi e avvertendo la presenza di Proteus tutto intorno.

- Non sei obbligata a compiere nessuna azione, Mistcore. - la voce la cullò premurosamente, dandole l'impressione di essere in grado di privarla di parte delle sue preoccupazioni - Si può sempre scegliere. Anche se a volte lo si fa senza saperlo, senza saperlo ancora. Per il resto... _ogni vita è giusta_. Nessuna forma di esistenza è sbagliata, siamo dove dobbiamo essere.

- Davvero? Anche io? - lo sussurrò, sentendosi stanca come una bambina che avesse pianto e gridato troppo.

- Anche tu.

Mistcore sorrise - _La vita è giusta in ogni caso. _ Lo ho sentito in un film, una volta.

- Aiuterai Megatron?

- Se la vita è davvero giusta in ogni caso... allora _sì._ - le sue labbra si incurvarono di nuovo, ma con un pizzico di amarezza - _Credo che soffrirò comunque. _Ma preferisco non avere rimorso per non averlo fatto. - sospirò - Mi sento così debole, adesso. Così... _debole_.

* * *

Shell allungò una mano e sollevò la mandibola di Dialpulse, richiudendole la bocca che era rimasta spalancata per la sorpresa.

- Penso di avervi fornito un quadro generale dell'argomento. - Optimus Prime si mosse, a disagio, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra.

- Così questo significa avere un legame con la Scintilla di qualcun altro? - Nebula lo domandò senza smettere di osservare Thundercracker - Essere compagni?

Il Decepticon sostenne il suo sguardo, annuendo.

-_ E' una debolezza. _- ringhiò Ravage.

- Oh, no! - sibilò Dialpulse - E' così... _romantico_, invece!

- E' così... _definitivo_. - il suono uscì strozzato dalla bocca di Rocket.

- E in un certo senso _contraddittorio_. Ma affascinante. - Shell si grattò la testa - Strano se si riflette sulle caratteristiche della vos... nostra razza. Trasformarsi, adattarsi, _cambiare_.

Prime annuì - Ma un compagno è una scelta che non può essere modificata; il legame tra due scintille è potente. E rischioso per questo, soprattutto durante una guerra.

- Perché? - Clover inclinò il capo.

- Perché perdere il proprio compagno è come perdere sé stessi. - rispose Thundercracker, ancora incatenato allo sguardo di Nebula - Non si sopravvive, a volte. Non si resta moralmente, mentalmente integri.

- Dio... - soffiò lei. Provando il desiderio di piangere come un'umana avrebbe fatto, ma sapendo di non avere più questa facoltà - _Dio... _

- Tutto questo dovrebbe farci riflettere con cura. Con attenzione. Se è davvero così... - Rocket si guardò intorno, con l'impressione di essere simile ad una volpe finita in una tagliola - Come si può desiderare una condizione simile?

- Avere un compagno. - Optimus lo disse con semplicità - E' rischioso. Ma offre anche stabilità. Un centro. Cambia la gravità, rende stabile la tua orbita. Offre un senso superiore a ciò per cui combatti. E' un dono raro.

- Ho bisogno di un po' di tempo. - Clover fissò istintivamente il corridoio, la direzione nella quale si trovavano i suoi appartamenti... e quello che le restava di Skywarp - Fino ad ora non avevo sentito ancora di una cosa _davvero_ diversa per umani e Transformers. Voglio dire, bere carburante è strano ma la gente mangia di tutto in fin dei conti. _Locuste, vermi_. La benzina non è tanto peggio, se ci riflettete. Ma questo...

- E' quel genere di cose che abbiamo provato a non considerare. - osservò Shell.

- E' quel genere di cose che considerare è inutile. - Thundercracker sospirò lentamente - Ne avrete esperienza, prima o poi. E questo è il solo, l'unico modo per capire davvero.

- Aspettate, però. - Clearsmoke picchiò un pugno sulla porta ancora sigillata - Questo vuol dire che Mistcore è obbligata _davvero_.

- No. - Optimus scosse la testa - Nessuno può decidere al posto nostro. Siamo dotati di libero arbitrio, e quello che facciamo è solo una nostra scelta. _Comunque_.

- Una libera scelta? - Rocket sbuffò - Una libera scelta? _No... _

- _Sì, invece._ - tutti si voltarono verso la porta, adesso aperta.

- Mistcore...

La femme sorrise - Nebula, ho bisogno di te in Armeria.

- In Armeria? - sussurrò Rocket - Perché?

- Siamo in missione. Tutti quanti.

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

_**Piccola nota a fine capitolo**: sigh... sono stata super pigra in questi giorni e decisamente improduttiva! Ma la primavera mi uccide lentamente! XD _

_Così, anche se questo capitolo avrebbe dovuto essere più lungo e più ricco, ed anche se lo trovo poco soddisfacente ho deciso di postarlo lo stesso. _

_Dal prossimo, se prima non cade una pannocchia gigante dal cielo e non mi schiaccia, ritornerà (mia gioia!) dell'azione! Yeah! _

_Soundtrack ideale del capitolo: Bitter Sweet Symphony dei The Verve. La ascoltavo mentre scrivevo! :D_

_Oh, e, come avrete letto... ho usato l'orrenda parola "Scintilla" invece di "Spark". Ma, in fin dei conti, penso che userò entrambi i termini in corso d'opera._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde_

* * *

**File 02.01.08... [_Capitolo 8 _– _Partenze_]**

Nebula si fermò davanti al pannello che garantiva l'accesso all'Armeria. Si voltò, cercando con lo sguardo i propri compagni, reprimendo il brivido che aveva iniziato a scorrerle lungo i circuiti; entrare, armarsi... erano gesti _irrevocabili_. Il segno pratico della fine di una tregua, del ritorno alla realtà. Al pericolo, _al mondo esterno_.

I suoi sensori ottici incontrarono quelli di Mistcore, viola come i suoi, ma più risoluti.

" _Ok._ " soffiò.

Mistcore annuì, e Nebula digitò il proprio codice, attivando le misure di riconoscimento necessarie ad aprire lo spesso, pesante pannello che sigillava l'entrata. Il raggio dello scanner saettò tra lei e gli altri membri dell'equipaggio e la voce del sistema di controllo si diffuse da un piccolo altoparlante " _Ufficiale Nebula, autorizzata. Ufficiale Rocket autorizzata... _"

L'interno dell'Armeria era scuro, illuminato da sottili strisce di luce bluastra che filtrava attraverso delle fessure aperte sul soffitto.

" Non ero mai stato qui dentro. " Clearsmoke si guardò intorno, attivando la visione notturna, mettendo a fuoco i tavoli coperti di armi, e le pareti tappezzate in modo simile.

" E non hai visto ancora nulla. " Nebula sorrise, recuperando una buona porzione della propria sicurezza.

" Niente? " Clearsmoke sbuffò " Qui dentro c'è abbastanza roba da far saltare in aria un paio di pianeti e tu dici _niente?_

" Seriamente, le armi che abbiamo in dotazione mi sono sempre sembrate sufficienti. " Clover abbassò lo sguardo sui sottili cannoni saldati sulle proprie braccia " Non avevo pensato che potessero servirci altri fucili. Bombe. _Boom-cose._

" Ah! Io ero nell'esercito! " Clearsmoke ruotò su sé stesso, ammirando la completa panoramica della stanza " Di boom-cose non ce n'è mai abbastanza!

" Considerando che andremo di nuovo in missione sulla Terra credo che sarebbero necessari dei _neuralizzatori._

" Cosa? " Rocket scoccò un'occhiataccia a Dialpulse " _Neuralizzatori?_

Pulse fece spallucce " Quei cosi che ti _sparaflashano_ il cervello. Cancellano ricordi, alterano la memoria. Non hai mai visto _Man in Black?_

" Oh, beh, questo spiega tutto. _Per me una spada laser, tante grazie._ " Rocket lo disse a voce tanto bassa da risultare inudibile. Tornando a concentrarsi sull'ambiente.

Clearsmoke si era avvicinato ad un tavolo, affascinato da una serie di cannoni " Posso avere uno di questi, _per piacere?_

" Direi di no. " Mistcore sorrise " Siamo qui per qualcosa di più specifico. E più... personalizzato. Nebula?

La femme annuì, avvicinandosi ad un monitor che si accese ancor prima di essere sfiorato dalle sue dita.

" Provvedo subito.

La parete difronte all'ingresso tremò leggermente, avanzò di qualche metro e poi scivolò di lato.

" Questo è da James Bond! " Dialpulse scosse la testa " Cosa c'è, un'armeria segreta nell'armeria? _Strafico! _

" Stai a vedere... " Nebula ridacchiò. Dietro la parete scorrevole c'era un'altra barriera formata da sbarre di metallo grosse come gli avambracci di Clearsmoke, divisa in tredici sezioni. Ed oltre il metallo si intravedevano altre barriere di Energon luccicante.

" Signori... " Mistcore si voltò verso il piccolo gruppo, sollevando una mano e trasformando un dito nel connettore che tutti loro erano in grado di usare per interfacciarsi con la Endless " E' venuto il momento del plug and play. " sorrise.

" Primus! " Clearsmoke ghignò " _Ti adoro quando parli sporco... _

" Mm... " Shell si strofinò il mento tra due dita " Ci sono tredici porte.

" Per tredici membri dell'equipaggio, sì. " Mistcore annuì " Anche se siamo solo sette, per adesso.

" E come dovremmo scegliere a quale porta interfacciarci?

" Mora cinese? " propose Dialpulse.

" Tiriamo a sorte! " rise Clover.

" Iscriviamo Ravage ad una gara di corsa di tartarughe e vediamo chi vince? " propose Rocket, tentando di suonare speranzosa.

Nebula scrollò le spalle e sospirò, picchiettandosi un dito sulla fronte " Oh, no! E' già tutto qui! Se vi ricordaste di _pensare_.

Clearsmoke la superò, senza nascondere l'espressione decisamente infantile stampata sul suo viso " Si dice richiamare alla memoria, non pensare... uh uh uh! Pensare è troppo da umani! Lasciatemi provare...

La sua espressione si fece più concentrata, i suoi sensori ottici scintillarono con maggiore vigore e il suo corpo vibrò per un attimo, come accadeva ogni volta che un grosso flusso di dati veniva processato dalla loro memoria.

" Ce l'ho! " annunciò alla fine, con una nota di trionfo. E si diresse spedito verso una delle tredici sezioni, connettendosi alla porta che controllava l'apertura del pannello.

Gli altri trattennero il fiato, osservandolo con un misto di anticipazione e curiosità. Quando le sbarre scattarono verso l'alto e poi si ripiegarono all'interno della parete rivelando una teca, Dialpulse strillò e si lanciò verso la propria porta.

" Ah, bah! Vediamo cosa abbiamo in sorte! " Rocket la seguì, troppo curiosa per aspettare di scoprire cosa proteggessero le custodie degli altri.

Il resto dell'equipaggio fece lo stesso.

Nebula rimase ferma, assorta nella contemplazione della spada.

Inclinò il capo, studiandone la superficie con attenzione. Ammirandone la perfezione, la lucentezza. E la forza.

Quella spada era... _diversa_. Era potente, era... Nebula scosse la testa, letale _ma buona_. _Buona come se avesse avuto un carattere, una storia propria. _

Allungò le dita, stringendole sull'impugnatura. Stupefacendosi di quanto l'elsa si adattasse alla sua mano.

Tirò la spada fuori dalla teca, avvertendo subito il flusso di immagini, di dati, di memorie.

Avrebbe potuto giurare che l'arma avesse una volontà, ma l'istante dopo tutte quelle sensazioni erano già scivolate via... sommerse. Come un sogno dimenticato, un racconto rimasto sulla punta della lingua ma impossibile da tradurre in parole.

Si domandò se gli altri avessero provato sensazioni analoghe, trovando una risposta nel reverente silenzio dell'armeria.

Alla fine, dopo un attimo infinito, la voce di Shell ruppe l'incantesimo " _Una... pietra?_ Cosa dovrei farci con una pietra? Lanciarla contro i miei avversari? _Come Davide e Golia?_

Clearsmoke rise " E io che pensavo di essere stato sfortunato a trovare una cintura! " sventolò l'accessorio metallico sotto il naso di Shell " Beh, almeno questa ha un'aria da duro. E' una bella cintura da duro. La tua pietra... non incute molto timore.

" Pivelli! " Rocket ghignò, mettendo in mostra il proprio poderoso, nuovo cannone.

Shell sbuffò, sollevando la pietra ed osservandola con attenzione. Alle sue spalle, Clover si avvicinò stringendo una sorta di lancia " A cosa pensi che serva? " domandò.

" Non ne ho la minima idea.

" Perché non è ancora venuto il tempo di usarla. " Nebula lo disse senza rifletterci " Non credo sia ancora venuto il tempo di usare queste armi.

" _Stanno dormendo._ " Mistcore annuì, sistemando la sua lancia, diversa da quella di Clover, ma comunque una lancia, alle proprie spalle. L'arma si agganciò con un piccolo scatto alla sua armatura " Ma sarà meglio averle con noi. Se servissero... " la sua bocca si ridusse ad una stretta fessura " Potrebbe essere difficile tornare a prenderle.

Clearsmoke si fece sfuggire un verso stupefatto quando la cintura gli sfuggì tra le dita, sistemandosi intorno alla sua vita.

Dialpulse sollevò la sua spada e la lasciò andare; l'arma rimase sospesa, galleggiando nell'aria, poi, ruotando su sé stessa, tornò verso il braccio della femme, agganciandovisi prima di sparire.

Ogni arma trovò la propria posizione, scomparendo nell'armatura del proprio padrone, o adattandosi per essere custodita nel modo migliore.

" Un cannone, una cintura, due lance, una pietra e due spade? " Pulse inclinò il capo " Che _dormono_. Uhm. E' molto... _mistico. _

Shell mosse il braccio, rigirandolo, cercando di ritrovare traccia del piccolo vano che si era aperto per accogliere la pietra " Forse dovremmo prendere davvero uno di quei fucili. " soffiò, indicando uno dei tavoli dell'armeria.

Nebula fece spallucce.

Rocket sospirò " Abbiamo le armi. Ma non sappiamo ancora come dovremo usarle. " il suo sguardo incrociò quello di Mistcore " Ora vorrei saperlo. Stiamo per lanciarci all'inseguimento della Nemesis? Ci aspetta una battaglia con i Decepticons per portare via Megatron?

" No. " Mistcore scosse la testa " Clearsmoke, Shell e Nebula, voi vi occuperete della missione originale. E' ora di recuperare il resto dell'equipaggio. Immagino che Thundercracker vorrà unirsi a voi, e Shell gestirà le operazioni dalla Endless a meno che la sua presenza non sia richiesta a terra.

I tre annuirono.

" Rocket, Dialpulse e Clover, con Ravage vi occuperete di rintracciare e recuperare Laserbeak e l'agente Decepticon scomparso.

" Sicuro! " sorrise Pulse " _Detto fatto!_

Mistcore annuì " Una volta recuperato l'agente, Rocket tornerà sulla Endless per gestire con gli altri le operazioni di recupero dell'equipaggio. Dialpulse, Clover ed i Decepticons riceveranno le coordinate necessarie per rincontrarci su... _Cybertron._

" _Cybertron?_ " strillò Rocket " Perché Cybertron?

Mistcore tirò un lungo sospiro " Perché è esattamente lì che lo porteremo.

" No, Mistcore, questa non è una buona idea. " Shell scosse la testa " Unirti da sola a Soundwave, fuggire dalla Nemesis e raggiungere un pianeta così distante con Starscream alle spalle? _E' un'idea pessima. _

" Non puoi farlo. " Rocket sbuffò agitandosi " Non puoi farlo.

" E' già deciso. Secondo Soundwave Cybertron è l'unico posto dove siano ancora disponibili le attrezzature e i pezzi necessari a rimettere Megatron in piedi.

" Oh, bubbole! Soundwave racconta un sacco di assurdità, lo sappiamo tutti! Nessuno si aspetta che un Decepticon dica la verità. Vuole coinvolgerti in un viaggio senza ritorno, in una missione senza speranza.

Mistcore si irrigidì " E' già deciso.

Rocket stinse i pugni, frustrata " Allora verrò anche io!

" Mi servi qui. Mi serve che il mio secondo sia qui, quando sarò così lontana. Mi serve che tu sia qui, lucida e pronta a prendere le decisioni giuste, Rocket. Con l'aiuto di Proteus dovrai occuparti della Endless.

Rocket sibilò, si voltò, mandando all'aria uno scaffale ricoperto di munizioni e dirigendosi alla porta. Scomparendo nel corridoio come una tempesta pronta a scoppiare.

" Merda. " soffiò Dialpulse " Non l'ha presa bene.

Clearsmoke le assestò una piccola pacca su una spalla " In questi giorni Rocket è solo molto preoccupata.

" Lo siamo tutti. " Shell inclinò il capo, dando un'occhiata a Mistcore.

Lei lo ricambiò, imperscrutabile " _E' già deciso._ " ripeté.

* * *

Optimus scosse la testa, sorprendendosi di essere scivolato inconsapevolmente in un sogno ad occhi aperti.

" Prime?

Si voltò, irrigidendosi e spalancando la bocca come se si fosse trovato davanti ad un fantasma del passato.

Mistcore inclinò il capo, leggendo lo stupore nei sensori ottici del mech " _Va tutto bene?_

_La Sala delle Documentazioni, la sua scrivania davanti alle grandi vetrate che si aprivano sul panorama mozzafiato di Iacon. Il ronzio dei computer degli altri impiegati al lavoro... _

" Optimus?

Lui scosse la testa, mettendo a fuoco il viso di Mistcore. Lasciando andare l'immagine di un'altra femme, simile... _diversa_. Diversa, sì.

" Domando scusa. " sorrise.

" Hai delle preoccupazioni, Prime... " era un'affermazione, non una domanda. Del resto era ovvio che fosse così " Ti ronzano in testa. Così forte che nasconderle è difficile, anche davanti ad uno spettacolo simile.

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un attimo, osservando l'immagine della Terra nei monitor.

" Non ci sono notizie da Jazz. Manca agli appuntamenti radio da un po' di tempo.

Jazz, con un piccolo numero di Autobots, era stato impegnato quasi per tutto il tempo dopo la battaglia contro i Decepticons in missioni esplorative sulla Terra. Alla ricerca di Decepticons, alla ricerca di umani da aiutare senza che i Governi lo sapessero, tentando di non suscitare il panico tra i terrestri.

" Jazz è un tipo in gamba. Forse sta tenendo un basso profilo per non attirare l'attenzione. Forse sa che le sue comunicazioni sarebbero intercettate, altrimenti.

" Sì, certo.

Mistcore si domandò come sarebbe stato essere Optimus Prime; quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato prima di decidere di rubare un'astronave e sparire urlando nello spazio. _Probabilmente molto poco. _

Per quanto tempo sarebbe stata in grado di gestire la morte dei propri compagni, dei propri amici, _degli ultimi rimasti della propria razza_,sapendo di essere stata lei a dare l'ordine definitivo...

Lo osservò, furtiva. Domandandosi perché Megatron non potesse somigliare a Prime almeno un po'.

_Ah, ma questo non è giusto!_ La vocina della sua stessa coscienza la bacchettò, ricordandole che sebbene Megatron fosse del tutto pazzo... quella guerra era cominciata per una _ragione_. E che gli Autobots non ne erano incolpevoli, al contrario.

" Prime?

Il mech si voltò a fissarla, inclinando il capo " Chiedo scusa, volevi dirmi qualcosa? La mia distrazione non è giustificabile. " i suoi occhi, azzurri, scintillanti, la scrutarono con maggiore attenzione, appuntandosi sulla sagoma della lancia fissata alle spalle della femme " Mistcore... " sussurrò, allungando una mano per sfiorare l'arma.

" C'è qualcosa che dovrei chiederti, Optimus. Un favore.

Le dita del mech si fermarono a mezz'aria.

* * *

" _Procedure di lancio iniziate. Tempo al decollo stimato: un klik_.

Mistcore sollevò una mano e sorrise.

" Le invidio un po'. " al suo fianco Nebula sospirò " Ho sempre sognato di visitare l'Oceania.

" Già, anche io.

" Rocket, Clover e Dialpulse se la spasseranno. " Nebula rise " Probabilmente l'agente di Megatron si è insediato tra ananas e noci di cocco e non ha nessuna intenzione di farsi trovare. Invece, scommetto che la ricerca degli altri membri dell'equipaggio non sarà altrettanto divertente. Probabilmente Proteus localizzerà i nostri colleghi in qualche fumosa, fredda, lurida fogna.

Mistcore le scoccò un'occhiata furba " Allora è una fortuna che tu abbia una scorta efficiente. " la sagoma di Thundercracker era visibile alle loro spalle. Il mech se ne stava adagiato ad una parete con tutta la rilassatezza possibile.

" Sì. " Nebula annuì.

" _Grazie._ " soffiò Clearsmoke " Per considerarmi sempre così tanto. Shell resterà sulla Endless, io la accompagnerò nella dura ricerca... ma, _guarda un po'_, il merito se lo prenderà sempre _l'aeroplanino azzurro_.

Mistcore scosse la testa, desiderando di poter roteare gli occhi " E' tempo di andare anche per me.

" Verso la Madrepatria... " soffiò Nebula.

" E' un modo di vedere le cose. " replicò l'altra femme.

" Preoccupata? " Nebula si voltò a fissarla mentre i motori della navetta prendevano fuoco per il lancio, ed ogni cosa veniva attraversata dalle profonde vibrazioni del velivolo.

Mistcore si assicurò che la propria risposta si perdesse nel rombo.

Per qualche istante tutto venne offuscato dal fumo, poi i portelloni si richiusero, e il sistema d'areazione ripulì l'hangar da ogni traccia lasciata dalla navetta.

" Immagino che sia una buona risposta. " mormorò Clearsmoke.

" _Ufficiali in plancia. _" la voce della Endless li tirò via da qualunque fantasticheria si fossero concessi, richiamandoli alla realtà, sovrapponendosi a quella di Shell proveniente dall'interno dei loro comlink " _Abbiamo un problema._

Clearsmoke sbuffò " _Che novità_.

Shell era accanto a Prime e ad altri ufficiali Autobots, impegnato in una serie di controlli su un holo-monitor. Ma sollevò la testa prima ancora che i suoi compagni avessero superato la soglia.

" Cosa è successo?

" Abbiamo ricevuto notizie dalla squadra di Jazz.

" Non buone notizie? " Nebula cercò di scoprire qualche indizio dalle espressioni incise sui volti degli Autobots.

" Sono stati presi. " Shell scosse la testa.

" Dai Decepticons?

" No, è questo il vero problema. Proteus ha intercettato delle comunicazioni dirette ad una base dell'Esercito. _E' l'Esercito che li ha catturati._

" No, è assurdo. " Nebula scosse la testa " Jazz si sarebbe liberato in un attimo.

" Non se questo avesse voluto dire mettere in pericolo gli umani. " replicò Prime, parlando per la prima volta.

" Non se gli umani avessero usato lo stesso tipo di arma che è stata usata contro Megatron. " la voce di Thundercracker fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena di Nebula.

" Ma perché? Perché avrebbero dovuto? Si trattava di Autobots! " la femme si guardò intorno.

" Questo è irrilevante... " c'era gravità nella voce di Optimus, qualcosa come una traccia di senso di colpa " I Governi terrestri sono stati categorici. Noi siamo... _nemici dell'umanità_. Per quanto volessimo aiutare, siamo considerati nemici. _Comunque. _

" Li imprigioneranno? " Clearsmoke si guardò intorno.

" O li useranno. " ancora una volta tutti si voltarono verso Thundercracker.

" Usarli? " anche se non c'era più niente di umano nella sua gola, Nebula ebbe l'impressione che si fosse seccata. Che la sua bocca fosse diventata arida.

" Come cavie. Per studiarli. Per sviluppare nuove armi.

" Nessuno di noi lo permetterà! " Sideswipe ringhiò rabbioso, avvicinandosi a Prime " Dobbiamo recuperarli!

" Il ragazzo ha ragione, Prime. " Ironhide strinse i pugni " Non possiamo lasciarli agli umani perché li usino come cavie. Non possiamo più proteggerli; non hanno _voluto_ essere protetti. Se ci considerano nemici, allora anche noi dovremmo considerarli tali.

" Quindi ora dichiarerete guerra anche alla Terra? " Clearsmoke li guardò come se fossero impazziti del tutto " Non vi basta quello che avete già fatto?

" Cosa consigli ragazzino, eh? " Ironhide gli scoccò uno sguardo di fuoco " Di lasciare marcire i nostri compagni per soddisfare i vizi degli umani?

" Adesso basta, Ironhide! " ordinò Prime " Jazz è un soldato. Conosce i rischi, e così il resto della sua squadra. Troveremo il modo di aiutarli senza danneggiare gli umani.

" Mistcore... " la voce di Proteus interruppe il mormorio rabbioso degli Autobots.

" Sì, Proteus?

" Ho localizzato uno dei membri mancanti dell'equipaggio.

" Dove?

" E' nella base dove sono stati condotti i soldati di Optimus Prime.

Mistcore scambiò uno sguardo d'intesa con Shell, poi con Nebula e Clearsmoke " Allora ce ne occuperemo noi. Del recupero della squadra di Jazz e anche della ricerca del nostro compagno.

Sideswipe ringhiò " Questo è il _nostro_ lavoro.

" Non se è coinvolto un futuro ufficiale della Endless. " obiettò Shell " E, d'altra parte, ormai i terrestri hanno tutti gli strumenti necessari per identificarvi. Noi possiamo lavorare con maggiore _finezza_. Confonderci più facilmente tra gli umani.

" Rimanderò la mia partenza per la Nemesis... " Mistcore strinse le labbra in una smorfia.

" No, non ce n'è bisogno. " Nebula scosse la testa " Ce la caveremo. Thundercracker verrà con noi.

Ironhide rise " Un Decepticon? E come pensate che possa mimetizzarsi con gli umani?

" E' molto semplice. " replicò Thundercracker in tono rude " Se voglio posso passare per un umano in carne ed ossa. Con il mio corpo sintetico. Io non ho bisogno di nascondermi dietro ad un patetico holoform...

" _Basta liti!_ " Prime lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sui Transformers dagli occhi viola " Siete sicuri? Il rischio è molto alto.

" E' già deciso. " tagliò corto Clearsmoke.

" Proteus. " Mistcore sollevò il viso verso le telecamere e gli altoparlanti della Endless " Hai localizzato la destinazione della missione?

" Nevada. " il Computer annunciò " _Area 51_.

Nebula sorrise " Quando Pulse lo scoprirà prenderà a calci un sacco di noci di cocco! " puntò un dito contro Mistcore " E tu! Tu sarà meglio che parta per Cybertron al più presto!

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

_**Piccola nota a fine capitolo**: e con questo i nostri amici saranno nuovamente divisi dopo il lungo periodo trascorso insieme a bordo della Endless! Affrontando diversi pericoli e nuove missioni... ;-)_

_Come suggerimento musicale, come colonna sonora del capitolo vi consiglio di ascoltare Crossing e Waver di Yoko Kanno dalla OST di Brain Powerd! _

_E ricordatevi di commentare! :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde_

* * *

**File 02.01.09... [_Capitolo 9 _– Avaiki ]**

La navetta pilotata da Rocket attraversò il cielo come una meteora, lasciando dietro di sé una scia bianca tra le nuvole illuminate dalla luce d'oro dell'alba.

- Non ho mai visto nulla del genere. - Dialpulse scoprì di non essere in grado di stancarsi dello spettacolo incredibile dell'oceano e delle isole che stavano sorvolando - Guardate il mare. Non pensavo che esistessero così tante sfumature di blu e verde.

- _Benvenuti sulla Terra_. - Clover si concesse un sorrisetto che strappò uno sbuffo sdegnato a Ravage.

- _Questo perché non avete mai ammirato lo spettacolo dello spazio profondo, o la bellezza metallica di Cybertron. _

- Mpf. - Rocket scosse la testa con noncuranza - Inizio le procedure per l'atterraggio.

- Qual'è _Tu Mea_?

- Sarà in vista tra poco.

Tu Mea era l'isola di origine vulcanica dalla quale Laserbeak aveva lanciato il suo segnale di contatto per Ravage. L'ultimo posto dove, senza l'aiuto dei Cassecticons, Rocket, Dialpulse e Clover avrebbero pensato di cominciare una ricerca.

- Eccola... - Rocket non riuscì ad evitare di suonare colpita, mentre la imponente, verde sagoma dell'isola iniziava a farsi più vicina.

- E' esattamente come si dovrebbe immaginare un'isola tropicale. - Clover si sporse in avanti, afferrandosi ai braccioli del proprio sedile - Bellissima...

- Non ci sono città su Tu Mea. Il Governo locale vieta le visite turistiche per preservare la fauna e la flora locale. - Dialpulse recitò a memoria i dati che era riuscita a recuperare su Internet a proposito di quel paradiso in terra - Ma è abitata da tribù di indigeni che vivono ancora come i propri progenitori. - il suo sguardo si spostò su Ravage - Questo è il posto più distante, più diverso da Cybertron che si possa immaginare. La tecnologia, persino quella più elementare non è per queste sponde...

Il felino meccanico ringhiò la propria disapprovazione.

- Non riesco ad immaginare cosa un Decepticon stia facendo qui. - Clover fece spallucce.

- Cercare farfalle? Nuotare in laghi purissimi che sono nati nei crateri di antichi vulcani? Intrecciare corone di fiori da indossare? - Rocket scosse la testa - Se vuoi sapere come la penso... se fossi un Decepticon, o un Autobot, questo è esattamente il posto dove mi nasconderei per dimenticarmi della guerra. Ma, dal momento che non esistono Decepticons pacifisti, il nostro sconosciuto dovrà avere avuto altre ragioni.

Dialpulse scoccò un'occhiata curiosa a Ravage - Tu cosa ne pensi?

- _Nessuno degli ufficiali di Megatron si nasconderebbe dalla guerra._ - gli occhi rossi del giaguaro scintillarono pericolosamente - _Non _lui,_ in ogni caso. _

Prima che Pulse riuscisse a fargli un'altra domanda, la navetta iniziò la discesa, inabissandosi al largo di Tu Mea.

Quando i motori furono spenti, il piccolo equipaggio rimase zitto, immerso nella luce blu; osservando la vita sottomarina attraverso gli schermi della navetta, e i curiosi pesci multicolore che danzavano con eleganza tra le bolle, tentando di comprendere la natura della loro intrusione.

- _Rocket, siete ammarati?_ - la voce di Shell li richiamò al dovere.

- Sì, tutto bene. Ci stiamo preparando a lasciare la nave per incontrare Laserbeak.

- _Perfetto. Restiamo in attesa. _

La femme annuì e chiuse la comunicazione, voltandosi verso gli altri - E' ora di nuotare con i delfini! - sorrise.

- Questo è decisamente meglio del delfinario dove mia madre mi portava in estate. - ridacchiò Pulse - Non vedo l'ora.

Ravage ringhiò - _Non è una vacanza, _semi-umane! _Non stiamo cercando un Decepticon qualsiasi. Qualunque cosa possiate pensare... qualunque cosa ci aspetti non sarà _facile_._

- Gatti meccanici! - Clover allargò le braccia in un gesto di esasperazione - Riescono a portarti via ogni traccia di ottimismo!

- _Sabbia!_ - sibilò Ravage, saltando fuori dall'acqua e guadagnando terreno verso la riva - _Si infila nei circuiti e rischia di danneggiarli... _

- Cosa pensavi di trovare su un'isola tropicale, mm? - Rocket lo superò, puntando i suoi strumenti in cerca di tracce di vita, poi i suoi sensori ottici si fermarono sul panorama incredibile. Togliendole il fiato.

La spiaggia era piccola, un delizioso paradiso di sabbia bianca lambita da acqua cristallina. Ma la vegetazione, una massa selvaggia e lussureggiante, scintillante come uno smeraldo immerso nella luce, aveva reclamato praticamente ogni metro di terra. Era _tutto_ verde. I fianchi dell'antico vulcano che dominava l'isola ne erano interamente coperti, fasciati senza che emergesse alcun colore al di fuori di quello degli alberi.

- Ho paura... - sussurrò Clover alle sue spalle - Di domandarmi come faremo ad attraversare quella giungla.

- Quest'isola è stata minacciata da visitatori esterni una sola volta, sapete? - Pulse si affidò nuovamente a tutto quello che era stata in grado di scaricare da Internet - Persino gli abitanti delle isole più prossime la evitano. Per la sua natura selvaggia e per gli indigeni.

Clover trasalì - Credi che siano... _cannibali?_

Pulse fece spallucce - Beh, anche se fossero cannibali l'importante è che non siano Scraplets, ti pare?

L'altra femme deglutì ed annuì.

- Gli evangelizzatori europei attraccarono a largo dell'isola pensando di sbarcare e convertire gli indigeni. - Dialpulse rise - Andò a finire molto male. Così male che quando i sopravvissuti riuscirono a riprendere il largo diffusero voci talmente orrende che nessuno si fece più vedere.

La bocca di Rocket si distese in un sorrisetto sghembo - Andiamo, dopo Megatron possiamo davvero farci spaventare da qualche _selvaggio?_

- _Ammesso che ne siano rimasti. _

Tutte e tre le femme si voltarono a fissare Ravage - _Se _lui_ ha preso possesso dell'isola è molto probabile che non resti molto degli insetti che la abitavano in origine_.

- Ravage... - soffiò Dialpulse - Giuro che non ti inviterò mai ad un campeggio per raccontare storie dell'orrore intorno ad un fuoco.

Clover scosse la testa - Mettiamoci in marcia e basta.

- Però... - Rocket tornò a guardare lo strumento stretto tra le sue dita, un piccolo scanner dalla forma simile a quella di una bussola - Non ricevo segni della presenza di Transformers.

- Lui _può occultare la sua presenza_.

- Mm. E Laserbeak?

- _Laserbeak è progettato per non essere individuabile. _

Dialpulse squittì la propria delizia - I piccoli bambini di Soundwave! Piccole spie perfette!

Ravage le scoccò un'occhiata omicida - _Non osare mai più chiamarmi piccolo bambino... o piccola spia, fenomeno da baraccone!_

Rocket gli assestò un calcio - Muoviti, gatto! Sta zitto e cammina.

Raggiunsero il punto dove, tra alberi di cocco e cespugli di fiori rossi la sabbia lasciava spazio alla terra.

- Tiki! - strillò Clover, puntando il dito verso una sagoma di legno a malapena visibile dietro le foglie di un gigantesco ibisco.

Si avvicinarono a studiare la figura, più piccola di loro ma grossa il doppio di un comune essere umano.

- Questa volta googlo io. - annunciò Clover - _Il termine tiki si riferisce ai grandi intagli di pietra,spesso vulcanica, e legno che ritraggono forme umanoidi. Secondo le leggende polinesiane in ogni tiki si trova uno spirito. Gli intagli spesso servono a marcare i confini di luoghi sacri o significativi... _tutto questo in accordo con Wikipedia.

- Ce n'è un altro! - Dialpulse indicò un'altra figura intagliata poco distante.

- E un altro ancora. - Rocket indicò la direzione opposta.

Sapendo dove guardare era evidente che le sculture segnassero un perimetro continuo, probabilmente per circondare l'intera isola.

- Pensate che sia una recinzione sacra? - Dialpulse si grattò la testa - Non dovrebbero segnare l'ingresso di un tempio o una cosa simile?

- _I vermi umani. _- valutò Ravage - _Considerano sacra l'intera isola. Le vostre superstizioni sono infinite e discutibili... _

- Questi tiki sono proprio strani. - Clover si chinò sulla scultura più vicina, studiandola con attenzione - Direi che sono anche _brutti_. Questo potrebbe essere il fratellino di Megatron.

- Immagino che sia un effetto voluto. - Rocket sospirò - Per scoraggiare_ noi._

Dialpulse si guardò intorno - Considerando il fatto che abbiamo abbastanza potenza di fuoco da far saltare un paio di centinaia di isole, proporrei di dimenticare i tiki e di cercare Laserbeak. Se salvassimo gli abitanti di Tu Mea dal nostro amico Decepticon pensate che ci sarebbero grati? Che ci potrebbero considerare... _divinità?_

Ridendo, Clover iniziò a farsi strada nella vegetazione - Potrebbero usarci come modelli per delle statue più carine.

- E costruire un tempio in nostro onore. - Rocket cercò lo sguardo delle altre femme e tutte e tre scoppiarono a ridere - No, eh?

Ravage ringhiò e scosse la testa. Domandandosi quanto a lungo si sarebbe protratta quella ricerca.

Il sole era già alto nel cielo quando Rocket si lasciò cadere, imprecando, sull'erba in una piccola radura.

Il canto degli uccelli tropicali, i richiami degli insetti e degli altri animali risuonavano tutto intorno. Come se quelle creature non fossero spaventate neanche un po' dalla loro presenza, un tucano planò delicatamente dalla cima di un albero, posandosi ai piedi di Clover.

- Acqua che scorre, luce che gioca tra le foglie, animali colorati... e nessuna traccia di Laserbeak._ Ravage?_

Il giaguaro si teneva quanto più lontano possibile dai punti dove la luce del sole filtrava senza barriere, preferendo l'ombra alla base degli alberi, ed i sentieri protetti dalla vegetazione -_ Laserbeak è su quest'isola. Da qualche parte su quest'isola. _

- Oh, sì! E' da qualche parte da qualche parte. - sbuffò Rocket.

- _Non scherzare..._ - il felino meccanico digrignò i denti, abbassandosi sulle zampe come per spiccare un salto ed attaccare.

Rocket si tirò a sedere, affondando le dita nel terreno - _Cosa? _Cosa, _gattino?_

- _Sono stanco dei tuoi giochi insensati_...

Clover si picchiò una mano sulla fronte e scosse la testa mentre Ravage spiccava un salto, atterrando nuovamente Rocket. Le imprecazioni cybertroniane riempirono l'aria in un attimo, più forti del canto degli uccelli.

Dialpulse strinse con delicatezza la mano di Clover.

- Cosa...

La femme le indicò il tucano che, del tutto incongruamente, era rimasto fermo e tranquillo a dispetto della lotta e del baccano. Gli occhi dell'animale seguivano la scena con attenzione, con _troppa_ attenzione.

L'animale mosse il collo, e Clover sentì... ebbe l'impressione di sentire un ronzio metallico.

- Prendiamolo... - soffiò Pulse, cominciando ad abbassarsi.

Tuttavia, prima che le dita di una delle due femme fossero abbastanza vicine, il tucano si voltò, inquadrandole con occhi troppo luccicanti e spiccò il volo.

- Inseguiamolo! - strillò Pulse, spiccando un salto verso la direzione nella quale la bestia era sparita.

Clover si voltò indietro solo un istante, prima di seguirla; Ravage e Rocket ignorarono del tutto le sue grida.

- Va verso il vulcano! - Clover riuscì a riguadagnare terreno a fatica, tentando di non devastare la foresta con i propri movimenti, mantenendo le proprie ali ripiegate sulla schiena per non danneggiarle.

Dialpulse imprecò, scaraventando a terra un albero di cocco - Lo tengo d'occhio, maledetto pollo!

Superarono un paio di sculture antropomorfe simili a quelle della spiaggia, ma Clover ebbe solo il tempo di osservarle per un attimo, prima di vederle sparire al di fuori del proprio campo visivo. Nel giro di un istante la sua memoria processò le informazioni ricevute, togliendole il fiato.

- Pulse! - gridò, ma l'altra femme aveva ripreso terreno - _E' una trappola!_

Clover saltò, trasformandosi a mezz'aria, superandola. Poi atterrando nella piccola porzione di terreno libera alle pendici del vulcano - _Pulse!_

La femme arancione sbucò tra le foglie gigantesche e le liane, tentando inutilmente di fermarsi; scivolò sul terreno umido investendo Clover, spingendola giù.

Ma, invece di cadere tra fango e foglie, la parete in salita della montagna scomparve per un istante, lasciandole precipitare pochi metri più in basso, all'interno di una cava.

Sopra di loro la finta parete di roccia scintillò e si ricompose.

Dialpulse si rimise in piedi, tendendo a Clover una mano, tentando di _sembrare_ davvero dispiaciuta.

- Non c'è... non c'è niente che non vada. Sei solo un po' infangata, Clover.

L'eco della sua voce si diffuse, ripetendo le ultime parole, distorcendole.

- Ouch! Siamo in una trappola, ecco cosa c'è che non va!

Pulse si guardò intorno - Questo posto è immenso. - sollevò una mano, tentando di sfiorare la parete che aveva nascosto l'accesso, ma le sue dita attraversarono l'aria - E' un ingresso protetto da un ologramma.

- Quell'_uccello del diavolo_ ci ha portate dove ci voleva portare, se non te ne sei ancora accorta.

- Ma l'entrata è praticabile. - Dialpulse inclinò il capo - Possiamo uscire se vogliamo.

- _E usciremo?_ - Clover le scoccò un'occhiata scettica.

- Ravage e Rocket devono averci tracciate: ci raggiungeranno. Ma ecco, noi potremmo... _approfittarne_ per cominciare ad esplorare. In attesa dei rinforzi.

- Ce ne pentiremo... - soffiò Clover.

Ma entrambe si avviarono verso l'interno del vulcano.

- E' colpa tua! - ringhiò Rocket - E' colpa tua, _fottuto gatto!_

- _Cosa? Cosa hai detto, freak? I tuoi strumenti sono inutili e sarebbe colpa mia?_

La femme gettò un'altra occhiata allo scanner - I miei strumenti sono perfetti.

- _Allora perché le hai perse?_

- Non lo so! Qualcosa le sta oscurando...

Ravage sbuffò, un suono annoiato e nello stesso tempo spaventoso.

- C'è qualcosa di sbagliato su quest'isola. - se Dialpulse non avesse deciso di sparire e di perdersi da qualche parte, forse, avrebbe trovato un collegamento con il Triangolo delle Bermuda. Lo scanner sembrava del tutto fuori uso.

- Probabilmente il motivo per il quale non riusciamo a comunicare è lo stesso che impedisce a Laserbeak di inviarti un messaggio, gatto.

Ravage picchiò l'aria con la coda e inclinò il capo - _Se tu fossi più gentile potrei... - l_e parole gli morirono sulle labbra e, finalmente, anche Rocket alzò lo sguardo dallo scanner_ – Oh, beh. Tutto sommato basterà seguire la distruzione che quelle due si sono lasciate dietro..._

Il sentiero all'interno del vulcano si snodava tra pietre scintillanti, cristalli e vetro vulcanico aggregatosi in forme curiose.

- Questo posto è un ibrido tra la caverna di Alì Babà e le miniere dei Sette Nani. - Dialpulse raccolse una gemma e la sollevò all'altezza dei propri sensori ottici - Ho sempre adorato queste cose. Una volta ho speso cento dollari in pietruzze al negozio del Museo di Storia Naturale.

Clover si fermò ad osservare alcune formazioni cristalline, sollevando la testa e ammirando la volta buia.

- Pulse... prima hai detto, _mentre atterravamo voglio dire_, che questo è il posto più lontano da Cybertron che si possa immaginare. Niente tecnologia... e bla bla.

- Sì, lo ho detto.

- Allora perché sopra la nostra testa... - puntò dei cristalli azzurri che luccicavano - Ci sono tutti quei cristalli grezzi di Energon?

Dialpulse seguì il suo sguardo, spalancando la bocca e lasciando che il proprio scanner interno analizzasse le luccicanti formazione azzurre, confermandone la natura aliena.

- Che mi venisse un colpo!

- Già... - Clover rabbrividì - Questa storia si fa sempre più complicata.

- Cristalli di Energon vecchi milioni di anni in un vulcano della Terra. - la femme scosse il capo - Forse i Decepticons erano interessati a questo.

- Ma Thundercracker e Ravage non ne sapevano niente.

Pulse scrollò le spalle.

- Le cose cominciano ad avere un po' di senso in più.

- Cosa vuoi dire?

Clover sollevò un braccio, recuperando un cristallo e riponendolo per portarlo a Shell, sulla Endless - Quei tiki... non rappresentano solo _spiriti_, Pulse. Li abbiamo guardati nel modo sbagliato.

La gola di Dialpulse produsse un suono soffocato, come un'esclamazione di stupore troppo profondo per poter essere espresso in modo coerente - Stai dicendo... _stiamo per dimostrare che gli alieni sono già stati qui nel passato?_

Clover sbuffò, assestandole uno spintone - Pulse! Questo lo sapevamo _già_, zucca vuota!

Le spalle dell'altra femme si abbassarono - _Oh, già_. Proteus era sulla Terra prima dei dinosauri... ma forse, mentre se ne stava nascosto in Europa, in un momento successivo... sono arrivati _altri_ da Cybertron.

- Mm. Comunque sia, chiunque fossero questi _altri_... gli indigeni lo sapevano.

Dialpulse si fermò di nuovo, afferrando la spalla di Clover e obbligandola a voltarsi - _E li veneravano come dei! _

- Volevo dire proprio questo. I loro spiriti protettori, le loro immagini di divinità sono... Cybertroniani. Forse non è così evidente perché quei tiki non li ha scolpiti proprio un Michelangelo, ma...

- _Ma ci stiamo cacciando in un casino assoluto_. Ti rendi conto? Ti rendi conto? - Pulse sollevò le braccia al cielo in un gesto teatrale - Eureka! Eureka! Abbiamo trovato una risposta a tutti gli interrogativi degli scrittori di fantascienza di serie B! E quando troveremo gli indigeni... forse si getteranno in ginocchio, ci copriranno di offerte di frutta e fiori, e si offriranno di eseguire ogni nostro ordine...

- Sarebbe _comodo_ se potessero portarci da Laserbeak. O dal nostro misterioso amico Decepticon.

- _Signore!_ Mi sento come C-3PO con gli Ewoks!

- A meno che non sia _lui_ il loro C-3PO, la qual cosa ci metterebbe in una situazione discutibile.

- Ah, bah! Si potrà avere un po' di fortuna in questo mondo, non credi?

Clover mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile. Poi le due femme si immobilizzarono, mettendo a fuoco un movimento nel buio.

- Clover... - Dialpulse tentò di dirlo muovendo la bocca il meno possibile - _Che cosa è quel coso?_

I sensori ottici della femme misero a fuoco la bestia più di una volta.

- Ehm, io...

- Clover, pensi che sia _un'allucinazione?_

L'animale si avvicinò, e le due femme spiccarono un balzo all'indietro.

- Clover! - soffiò Pulse - E' un'allucinazione, non è vero?

Il cinghiale si sollevò sulle zampe posteriori, allungando il suo incongruo collo da cavallo, lanciando un breve nitrito.

- Io... io...

L'animale si mosse verso di loro, ondeggiando un po' sulle zampette - _Benvenute ad Avaiki. Seguitemi, prego._ - annunciò in un inglese senza particolari inflessioni - _Il grande Atua Fafine vi sta aspettando... _

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

_**Piccola nota a fine capitolo**: yuppa! _

_Anche se non sono una grande esperta di Mitologia Polinesiana, ecco alcune spiegazioni sui nomi che avrete trovato in questo capitolo: _

_Atua Fafine è il nome di un dio creatore. _

_Avaiki è il mondo sotterraneo nel quale vivono gli spiriti. La radice del mondo. _

_Tu Mea, che in questa storia è utilizzato come nome della (in realtà inesistente) isola dove i nostri eroi sbarcano è, in alcune versioni dei miti, il nome del primo uomo. _

_Ed ora una piccola nota sulla fauna: non sono affatto sicura che i Tucani abitino le isole della Polinesia, in realtà ammetto di non aver compiuto una ricerca in merito; ma era il tipo di grosso, simpatico uccello che avevo intenzione di usare, a maggior ragione sapendo di averlo inserito vagamente fuori contesto. Infatti la flora e la fauna della misteriosa Tu Mea non corrispondono esattamente (e volutamente) a quello che dovrebbero essere in realtà. _

_L'intera isola è pensata per somigliare al modo in cui un posto del genere viene rappresentato nel cinema d'avventura un po' datato... xD In modo stereotipato, insomma!_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde_

* * *

**File 02.01.010... [_Capitolo 10 _– Tenersi Aggiornati ]**

Nebula non lo avrebbe detto mai ad alta voce, _mai e poi_ _mai_, ma tutto l'ottimismo che aveva provato, tutta la certezza nelle proprie abilità che la aveva spinta a forzare Mistcore a partire e a convincere gli Autobots di essere in grado di cavarsela da sola era stata spazzata via in poche ore.

Proteus aveva fornito delle scansioni dell'area militare che avrebbero dovuto violare, ma ognuna di esse rappresentava una dichiarazione di inviolabilità.

- Senza forza bruta entrare è impossibile. - Clearsmoke le scoccò un'occhiata preoccupata, e Nebula si sentì scoperta - Dobbiamo calcolare un certo numero di perdite _inevitabili_.

- No. - la femme si ostinò, picchiando un pugno sul tavolo e spazzando via alcuni strumenti.

- Mi dispiace, non è una prospettiva che mi faccia impazzire. - Clearsmoke si strofinò due dita sulla fronte - Ero nell'esercito anche io. Ma non c'è modo di evitarlo.

- Ricominciamo. Ricominciamo _dall'inizio_.

Il mech scosse la testa, frustrato - Che vuoi che ti dica? Avvicinarsi in forma umana o così come siamo non farà differenza: _ci spareranno a vista._ Che si avvicini un robot, una persona o una camionetta dei gelati, i soldati di guardia hanno l'ordine di fare fuoco nello stesso istante in cui si supera il perimetro della base. E lo spazio aereo al di sopra dell'area è sorvegliato anche meglio di così. Ora spero tanto che tu non voglia suggerirmi di pensare ad un piano che preveda di scavare gallerie sotterranee, perché fallirebbe: anche il sottosuolo è monitorato. La nostra unica possibilità è la_ forza bruta_, entrare e uscire il più in fretta possibile distruggendo tutto quello che ci capita a tiro. - Clearsmoke fece spallucce - In caso contrario, ammesso che riusciamo a passare, avranno tutto il tempo di fare a pezzi i ragazzi di Prime. Ed anche così non ho idea di come faremo a tirare fuori l'altro membro dell'equipaggio.

Nebula si alzò - Ho bisogno di pensare. Ho bisogno di uscire da questa stanza.

Il mech si allungò sul proprio sedile, sospirando - Ti direi di fare con comodo, ma non c'è tempo.

- Solo per quello necessario a schiarirmi le idee, Smoke.

- Mm. - la osservò allontanarsi - Lo sai che fuori da quella porta troverai Thundercracker, non è vero?

Nebula non rispose, limitandosi a raddrizzare le spalle e scivolare fuori, nel corridoio.

E lui... era lì.

- TC. - bofonchiò - Avevo bisogno di un po' d'aria.

Lui la guardò con uno sfavillio tenace nei propri sensori ottici - _Hai bisogno di me. _

- Ne abbiamo parlato.

_Già, lo avevano fatto._

E quando non erano riusciti a trovare un piano che prevedesse altro che l'uso della forza, Nebula aveva iniziato a pensare che Thundercracker non dovesse essere coinvolto. Che portare un ex Decepticon nella tana del lupo non fosse l'idea migliore.

- Non ne abbiamo parlato abbastanza, invece.

Nebula si adagiò sulla parete, sospirando - Vorrei che venissi con me, ma sembra proprio che non sia possibile. Non so neanche come faremo noi ad entrare senza...

- Senza uccidere umani. - la voce grave del Decepticon le diede i brividi - E pensi che io non mi farei abbastanza scrupoli, in questo caso.

- _Non riesco a pensarci_. - sbuffò lei - Non voglio neanche parlarne!

- Come vorresti fare? Entrare bussando delicatamente alla loro porta e chiedere che, per cortesia, ti rendano i mech ed uno dei loro umani? Non è possibile...

- Lo so! - Nebula si rese conto troppo tardi di averlo gridato. Scosse la testa e scostò Thundercracker per potersi allontanare.

Rimasto solo, il mech assestò un pugno alla parete - Col cavolo che ci andrai sola! - ringhiò.

Nebula entrò lentamente nella Sala di Comando, domandandosi quanto sarebbe stato sgradevole ammettere con gli altri il proprio miserabile fallimento.

Scoprire che Optimus Prime non era lì la sollevò e la fece sentire colpevole nello stesso tempo. Ma in quella sala gli occhi di Proteus erano più difficili da ignorare che altrove.

- Nebula... - la voce del Computer le strappò un brivido colpevole, lo stesso che le era corso lungo la schiena milioni di volte durante la sua adolescenza, quando suo padre e sua madre avevano avuto il potere di farla sentire terribilmente per ogni piccolo errore. Solo che, questa volta, l'errore non era affatto piccolo - Hai trovato utili le mie scansioni dell'Area 51?

La femme deglutì pensando che era arrivato il momento di dire la verità. Di dirgli che non aveva un piano. Che non aveva idea di quello che avrebbe fatto.

- Sì, Proteus. - sussurrò.

- Ne sono felice. Gli umani non permettono la circolazione di immagini della zona; mi sono occupato personalmente di realizzare delle nuove scansioni.

- Già, ecco, io... - le sue parole vennero interrotte e la sua attenzione distratta da un coro di risate del tutto fuori posto - _Cosa... _

- Ah, perdonami. Me ne ero dimenticato...

L'attenzione di Nebula venne attratta da un monitor acceso e sintonizzato su una stazione televisiva terrestre.

- _A volte_ trovo piacevole guardare la televisione.

Nebula sollevò lo sguardo, incredula - _Davvero_, Proteus?

L'immagine sul monitor cambiò in fretta - E fare zapping senza senso. Capisco perché gli esseri umani lo trovino rilassante.

Nebula fece spallucce, osservando e ascoltando distrattamente il canale che il Computer aveva scelto. I notiziari erano sempre dannatamente deprimenti.

La presentatrice delle news era il genere di donna che Nebula aveva sempre trovato insulsa, il suo accento un po' provinciale - Non sono mai riuscita a capire come certa gente riesca a raggiungere obiettivi tanto fuori portata. - osservò, più per sé stessa che in cerca di una risposta.

- Ovviamente serve una _chiave_. - la femme non sollevò lo sguardo, continuando ad ascoltare vagamente le ultime notizie mentre Proteus le offriva la sua personale visione sulle annunciatrici della TV promosse in via del tutto misteriosa - Come per tutto. Con la chiave giusta si può aprire ogni serratura. Oserei dire che non è importante il genere di porta che si ha davanti; _tutto sta nella capacità di aprire la serratura_.

- Davvero... - borbottò lei - Ma ascoltala, non ha un accento davvero insopportabile?

- _Prosegue la visita del Santo Padre nel Paese._ - la cronista si schiarì la voce - _Stasera il Papa visiterà Las Vegas. E' previsto un afflusso notevole di personalità politiche; la __presenza del Presidente non è stata ancora confermata... _

- Non è un accento così sgradevole. - c'era sempre qualcosa di simile ad un... _sorriso_, nascosto nella voce di Proteus.

Nebula spalancò la bocca, continuando a fissare il monitor - Co... cosa?

- Tutto bene? - il monitor si spense e Proteus sospirò - Ti chiedo scusa, ma per quanto la trovi divertente, dopo un po' la televisione mi stanca. Eri venuta per chiedermi qualcosa?

Nebula scosse la testa, ancora a bocca aperta - _No_, io... volevo solo sgranchirmi un po' le gambe. Penso che tornerò a parlare con Clearsmoke, adesso.

- Fammi sapere se dovessero servirti altre scansioni della zona.

Lei annuì, avviandosi verso la porta. Si fermò sulla soglia, gettando un ultimo sguardo nella stanza - Non pensi che, a volte, le _coincidenze_ siano davvero incredibili, Proteus?

Era già lontana quando lui le rispose.

- _Io non credo nelle coincidenze, Nebula. Credo nella Provvidenza... _

Correndo lungo i corridoi della Endless, Nebula non si era mai sentita tanto leggera. _O tanto simile a Dialpulse. _

Thundercracker le si parò davanti, tentando di fermarla. Ma lei si limitò ad afferrarlo per un braccio ed a tirarselo dietro.

- Dobbiamo parlare! - sibilò il mech, imprecando e cercando di non cadere - Non abbiamo ancora finito!

- Avevi ragione, TC! Sicuro, dobbiamo parlare!

Clearsmoke era ancora chino su un datapad, intento a cercare di individuare delle debolezze nella struttura dell'Area 51. Sollevò la testa e scoccò ai due uno sguardo scettico - Beh, _cosa? _

Nebula lasciò andare TC ed afferrò il datapad - Abbiamo visto le cose nella prospettiva sbagliata!

Clearsmoke espirò, emettendo un brontolio sordo. Sbuffando aria attraverso le proprie ventole.

- Non ci serve una chiave per entrare. _Ma una chiave per farli uscire_.

Thundercracker e Clearsmoke si scambiarono uno sguardo scettico - E questo cosa dovrebbe voler dire?

- Niente, esattamente quello che ho detto. - la femme scosse la testa - Abbiamo pensato nel modo sbagliato. Voglio dire... è logico che non ci fosse soluzione davanti all'idea di andare a cercare qualcosa quaranta piani super-sorvegliati sotto terra; ci sarebbero state quaranta super-sorvegliate possibilità di sbagliare! Li dobbiamo tirare fuori. Devono essere _loro_ a portare Jazz fuori, e anche London Loyd. Devono essere loro a renderceli, e di propria volontà.

- Ma Nebula... - Smoke si schiarì la voce - Perché dovrebbero farlo?

- Perché io busserò alla loro porta, e chiederò con gentilezza che lo facciano. Esattamente come mi ha suggerito TC!

L'ex Decepticon scosse la testa, allarmato - No, io... non volevo dire _davvero._ La mia era solo un'osservazione retorica!

- Sbagliato! Non essere modesto: avevi ragione! - Nebula rise - E' che non ce ne siamo accorti perché non guardiamo più la televisione. Ma avremmo dovuto, invece. Dopotutto siamo pur sempre umani _in parte_. E gli umani guardano la televisione!

Clearsmoke si strofinò una mano sulla testa - Non capisco.

- Lo so, ma fidati: _abbiamo la chiave!_ O meglio, la avremo entro stasera...

* * *

Il McCarran International Airport era affollato oltre l'ordinario.

Nebula si guardò intorno, affascinata.

All'improvviso sembrava che tutte le cose fossero tornate al proprio posto, come se non fosse successo nulla. Come se gli ultimi mesi fossero stati parte di un sogno, solo un brutto sogno.

La femme chiuse gli occhi per un istante, tirò un respiro profondo e li riaprì, guardandosi le mani. In un posto del genere era facile anche tornare a pensare a sé stessa semplicemente come ad Anne Baxter.

E avrebbe potuto esserlo: _solo Anne_.

Agli occhi del mondo, almeno.

Essere semplicemente una donna qualunque, la vecchia Anne venuta a godersi il divertimento di Vegas.

Gli aeroporti erano stati chiusi all'indomani dell'apparizione di Megatron; durante la guerra spostarsi era stato di fatto impossibile. Pensare che, in un solo mese, le cose fossero cambiate era in qualche modo... _consolatorio_.

Al suo fianco Thundercracker deglutì, a disagio.

- Non avere con me il mio vero corpo mi irrita. - sussurrò.

Nebula gli fece l'occhiolino - Non ti sei abituato ancora? Non ti piace essere umano?

- _Non sono umano!_

Lei rise piano - No, certo che no. - le era sempre sembrato troppo bello per esserlo, troppo alieno in ogni dettaglio. Fortunatamente la gente tutto intorno non sembrava interessata a loro, presa dal proprio andirivieni.

Un cane dell'Antidroga ed un agente le passarono accanto. Anne si abbassò per grattare le orecchie dell'animale e Thundercracker si irrigidì.

- _Che carino. _

L'agente le sorrise, tirando via il pastore tedesco e continuando il proprio giro.

Il basso sbuffo di Thundercracker le strappò un sorriso.

-_ Geloso?_

Nebula non aveva avuto alcun dubbio, con i documenti realizzati a bordo della Endless e i dati modificati direttamente da Proteus nei sistemi di sicurezza dell'aeroporto, di essere in grado di mescolarsi, insieme a Thundercracker, alla delegazione in attesa.

- Non riesco ancora a crederci. - Thundercracker socchiuse gli occhi. Sollevando lo sguardo sul cielo stellato, e sulla luce pulsante dell'aereo in avvicinamento.

- E perché mai? Pensavo che rapire umani fosse una delle cose che ti riuscivano meglio. - la femme abbassò la voce, osservando un gruppetto di giornalisti passare, ricevere ammonimenti da un gruppo di uomini della sicurezza.

- Non scherzare. - Thundercracker infilò due dita nel colletto e lo allargò.

Anne gli scoccò un'occhiata divertita - Il clergyman ti dona.

- Piantala. A te quel lenzuolo nero sta malissimo!

Nebula si sforzò di non ridere per non attirare l'attenzione.

- _Questo piano è destinato all'insuccesso. _- Thundercracker spostò la comunicazione via comlink - _Non ho idea di come abbiano fatto a scambiarmi per uno di loro... _

Le labbra della femme si tesero in un piccolo sorrisetto - _Se dovessero notare gli occhi rossi puoi sempre giocarti la carta dell'indemoniato_.

Lui sbuffò - _Come se questo avesse uno straccio di senso per me. _

-_ Ah, piantatela!_ - Clearsmoke si intromise, e TC gettò un'occhiataccia all'elicottero fermo, in attesa sulla pista - _L'aereo atterrerà tra breve, e tutto sarà finito in un attimo_.

- _Non è carino che il Papa si sposti in elicottero? _- Anne ghignò - _Pensa se Thundercracker avesse dovuto eseguire un trans-scan della Papamobile_...

L'ex Decepticon serrò le labbra, sforzandosi di non rispondere. Con l'aiuto di Primus, _o di qualunque altra divinità i terrestri preferissero_, presto sarebbe tutto finito, e lui ed Anne sarebbero stati comodamente seduti all'interno di Clearsmoke con il loro... ostaggio. Diretti verso l'Area 51. Per portare avanti una trattativa a proprio esclusivo vantaggio.

_Oh, Primus..._ Thundercracker sollevò gli occhi al cielo. _E' un piano ridicolo ma è tutto quello che abbiamo._

* * *

A bordo della Endless Shell varcò la soglia della Sala di Comando e si lasciò cadere su uno dei sedili.

- Abbiamo perso da ore contatto con la squadra di Rocket. - scosse la testa, gettando uno sguardo tutto intorno, cercando inconsciamente il conforto della voce, della presenza di Proteus - Spero che vada tutto bene.

- Sono sicuro che sia così.

- Davvero? - Shell si grattò la testa - Non dovremmo avvertire Mistcore?

- La natura vulcanica dell'isola, la particolarità dei fenomeni geomagnetici di Tu-Mea rendono ampiamente possibile che, per quanto Rocket e le altre lo desiderino, non sia possibile comunicare.

Shell sospirò, per niente convinto - Prego che tu abbia ragione, Proteus. Ma se le cose continuassero così... potremmo chiedere ad Optimus Prime di inviare una sua squadra.

- Credo che sia _superfluo_.

- Ma...

- Dovresti avere maggiore fiducia, Dottore. Clover, Rocket e Dialpulse sono perfettamente in grado di affrontare ogni difficoltà che possa presentarsi.

Shell annuì, lentamente - Ne sono assolutamente convinto. E' solo la nostra mancanza di esperienza a preoccuparmi. Noi... _siamo noi da un mese_, Proteus. Prime e gli altri hanno milioni di anni di esperienza dalla loro parte.

- Che non è servita ad evitare la guerra e la distruzione di Cybertron. In quanto al resto ti assicuro di avere costruito i vostri corpi con assoluta perizia, di aver programmato i vostri sistemi con infallibile capacità e di aver scelto i soggetti più idonei per qualità intellettuali e morali. Non c'è niente che non vada in voi, il vostro _passato_ soprattutto. I vostri trascorsi sono perfettamente adeguati a riempire i vostri corpi, le vostre menti. L'idea di una mancanza di esperienza è illogica: _tutti sono inesperti finché non diventano esperti. _

Shell scosse la testa, cercando di riordinare i pensieri - Io... io non volevo dire che...

- _Io sono__, senza possibili eccezioni di sorta, a prova di errore, e incapace di sbagliare._

- Sì, certo. - il dottore annuì, gettando un'occhiata verso la Terra, visibile oltre gli schermi della nave.

- Non preoccuparti, Dottore. _Va tutto bene_.

- Sì, ovviamente sì.

- Ora, se non dovesse esserti di troppo disturbo, mi piacerebbe guardare la televisione per un po'.

- Ahm... - Shell fece spallucce - Sì, certo.

- Sembra che ci sia un'edizione speciale del telegiornale. Ed io ho sempre trovato affascinanti le edizioni speciali.

Shell si limitò ad annuire.

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

_**Piccola nota a fine capitolo**: Ah!_

_Capitolo super breve, sorry! Ma non riuscivo a pensare di inserire altro dopo l'ultimo discorso di Proteus. _

_Volevo terminare il capitolo con il suo discorso. _

_Proteus è, dopotutto, il mio personaggio preferito in assoluto...;-)_

_Se ve lo state chiedendo, la frase " _Io sono, senza possibili eccezioni di sorta, a prova di errore, e incapace di sbagliare._" è una citazione da _2001: Odissea nello Spazio_. _

_E la voce di Proteus, per come la immagino, ha una certa somiglianza con quella di HAL 9000, dunque... :p_

_Eh, sì! Nebula _ha avuto l'idea (diciamo così) _per questo stravagante piano che prevede un rapimento, ed una conseguente richiesta di riscatto... xD Ahi, ahi, ahi! Sarà stata una buona idea? Oppure TC (vestito da sacerdote) & Co. Si saranno cacciati in guai peggiori? _

_Cosa starà succedendo al gruppo sull'isola tropicale? E Mistcore come se la starà cavando in viaggio nello spazio? Lasciate un commento e lo scoprirete nella prossima "entusiasmante" puntata di WWBTS! xD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde_

* * *

**File 02.01.011... [_Capitolo 11 _– Pura Logica: Parte I ]**

Rocket inclinò il capo, concedendosi di gustare, anche se solo per una manciata di secondi, lo spettacolo del cielo infuocato al tramonto.

Il sole era andato giù, nascondendosi oltre la sagoma dell'immenso vulcano, colorando di sfumature incredibili la roccia, la foresta, le nuvole.

Rocket tirò un respiro profondo, imprimendo nella propria memoria quell'istante che, in una circostanza diversa, avrebbe potuto essere perfetto... se lei non fosse stata un robot svettante tra le cime degli alberi, se le sue due compagne non fossero sparite, se avesse avuto accanto un partner diverso.

Ravage, al suo fianco, ringhiò e Rocket pensò di riuscire a percepire una sfumatura di scherno in quel suono sgradevole.

- Cosa? - sibilò, sollevando ancora una volta lo scanner che su quella dannata isola sembrava incapace di funzionare, tanto quanto ogni strumento di indagine o comunicazione.

Il felino meccanico si limitò a ringhiare ancora e a spiccare un salto per superarla. Con le zampe anteriori atterrò una delle sculture che avevano incontrato praticamente ovunque.

- No, no! - Rocket sbuffò, avvicinandosi e tentando di rimettere in piedi l'idolo - Che diavolo stai combinando, razza di gatto imbecille?

- _Queste mostruosità terrestri sembrano seguirci con gli occhi... _

- Sciocchezze! - la femme sfiorò con due dita la superficie di pietra scolpita, lasciando emergere lo spirito dell'archeologa che era stata - Queste sono opere secolari, inestimabili.

Ravage scosse la testa - _Opere? Opere!_ - la sua risata la disturbò - _Tu ignori il significato della parola. _

- Può darsi. - lo disse piano, stanca di essere accusata continuamente di qualcosa - Sono un'ignorante. Ma è comunque meglio che essere piena di boria come _voialtri_.

- _Noi siamo dei... _

- _Dei, dei, dei!_ - Rocket sibilò, abbassandosi su Ravage e incombendo su di lui mentre gli ultimi sprazzi di luce davano una sfumatura minacciosa al rosso della sua armatura - Se sei una divinità, allora fai ricomparire Clover e Dialpulse! O, meglio ancora: salva Megatron! Oppure restaura l'ordine nella Galassia, rimetti in piedi Cybertron! - i suoi occhi si accesero rabbiosi - _Non puoi farlo?_ Allora _non_ sei un dio! Puoi piantarla con questa propaganda da sottosviluppati!

- _Tu non sai di cosa stai parlando, femme... _

- Vedi questa statua? - le sue dita indugiarono ancora una volta sulla roccia scolpita - Sai con quali preistorici attrezzi è stata scolpita? - scosse la testa - No, vero? Se dessero a te uno scalpello... lo useresti per infilarlo nella pancia di qualcuno, o per fare tacche in un muro e tenere il conto di quanti hai messo fuori gioco. Tu non sai creare un accidente; _nessuno di voi Cybertroniani sa creare un accidente_: questo esclude definitivamente il fatto che siate dei. - senza aspettare una risposta, Rocket riprese a camminare, seguendo la traccia di devastazione lasciata da Dialpulse e Clover - _Razza di sciocche... come hanno __potuto lasciarmi indietro?_

L'idea che potesse essere accaduto qualcosa di brutto le dava una sensazione molto simile alla nausea.

Ma era tutta colpa sua. _Se solo... _

Rocket strinse i pugni - Ravage? _Muoviti! - _sibilò.

Il giaguaro la superò ringhiando - Le tracce vanno verso il vulcano.

- Dimmi qualcosa di _lui_.

Ravage rimase in silenzio e la femme inclinò il capo, divisa tra irritazione e sorpresa - Ci avete detto che ne avevate un assoluto bisogno, ma non vi siete sprecati neanche a comunicarci il suo nome. _Chi è?_ Perché è qui? Di che aiuto può essere un soldato che non fa altro che nascondersi?

Il giaguaro meccanico continuò a muoversi in silenzio per un po' prima di rispondere - _Pensi che non sia stato già tutto pianificato? Che Megatron sia caduto come un ingenuo?_ - la sua risata le sembrò, ancora una volta, sgradevole - _Megatron ha sempre un piano per ogni possibilità; non c'è un'ipotesi che lui e Soundwave non avessero già pianificato. Non c'è uno scenario che non sia stato calcolato._

- Brillante! - lei rise - Se sei un signore della guerra e porti morte in giro per l'universo pensare che qualcuno possa farti a pezzi è davvero _profetico!_ Qualcosa che solo una mente superiore potrebbe prevedere...

- _Una mente superiore ha già un piano per uscirne, quando per chiunque altro sarebbe tutto perduto. _

- Così, qui entra in gioco lui... per aiutare Soundwave?

- _Lui è uno scienziato._

Il modo in cui Ravage pronunciò quelle parole le fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena. Lasciandole intravedere una marea di sottintesi al di là dell'apparenza... Rocket scosse la testa, imprecando tra sé e sé, tentando di convincersi di essere troppo agitata per non lasciarsi suggestionare dalle parole minacciose di Ravage, o dall'atmosfera misteriosa dell'isola.

Sollevò la testa, guardandosi intorno - Questo posto sembra _davvero _stregato. - ammise.

All'improvviso gli occhi delle sculture sembrarono anche a lei troppo _vivi_. Maliziosi.

- Ma _non può_ essere...

Ravage le scoccò un'occhiata interrogativa - _Cosa? _

Mettendo a tacere le rimostranze della propria archeologa interiore, Rocket si avvicinò ad una delle sculture tiki, allungando le mani e spezzandola a metà.

Le scintille azzurre caddero come una pioggia tra le sue dita, guizzando tra i cavi metallici danneggiati.

- Ci sta spiando. - Rocket si guardò intorno - Ci spia _dall'inizio_, il bastardo! - ma c'era qualcosa di più, _qualcosa di più da notare_. I suoi sensori ottici tornarono sui resti della scultura, e la femme si chinò per studiare la pietra, il suo grado di erosione, i segni lasciati dal tempo.

- La statua non è stata adattata di recente. - soffiò, e il suo sguardo cercò quello di Ravage - La statua _è stata fatta_ per contenere questi! - strappò violentemente i cavi, lasciando cadere un'altra pioggia di scintille sul tappeto d'erba e fiori ai loro piedi - Lo sai cosa significa? - le sue dita corsero sui segni lasciati dal tempo, la sua mente impegnata nel calcolo di una stima. Aveva visto già monumenti, statue, sculture che portavano incisa l'impronta del tempo sulla propria superficie - Millenni! _Millenni!_

- _Per noi i millenni non sono nulla._ - il tono solenne di Ravage le fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena.

- Ma il _vostro_ arrivo sulla Terra è stato recente! - c'era stato Proteus, molto prima, all'inizio della storia stessa per quanto ne sapevano. E forse c'erano stati altri, _di passaggio_. Ma questo...

Rocket si guardò intorno, riconsiderando l'isola e le sue leggende in un'ottica del tutto nuova. Prima che Ravage potesse muovere solo un passo, lo afferrò, bloccandolo sul terreno - Da quanto? - sibilò - Da quanto _lui_ è qui?

- _Non lo so. Da _molto_, presuppongo_.

- Ma perché?

- _Soundwave sospettava che lui stesse portando avanti delle ricerche per conto proprio, che avesse dei piani personali. Dei progetti_.

- Progetti _per cosa_, Ravage?

Il felino ringhiò scuotendo la testa - _Aveva ipotizzato quello che sarebbe accaduto su Cybertron. L'esaurimento delle nostre risorse. Una probabile estinzione. Ma non so quale fosse _precisamente_ il suo piano_.

- Oh, fai uno sforzo e magari ti verrà in mente! - lo lasciò andare - Il tuo caro scienziato non collaborerà, non è vero? Soundwave ha mandato _noi_ perché sapeva che un altro Decepticon non avrebbe avuto possibilità. Noi siamo il suo ultimo tentativo, immagino: uno _scherzo della natura _che _potrebbe_ solleticare il palato del nostro caro _uomo di scienza_, non è così?

- _Ipotesi plausibile_.

- _Fottiti! _Oh, fottiti tu ed anche lui! - Rocket si prese la testa tra le mani.

- _Laserbeak deve essere stato catturato. _

- Un'altra piccola conferma del fatto che stiamo inseguendo qualcuno che non è interessato per nulla ad aiutarci, eh? _Merda! _Merda... i miei circuiti si stanno surriscaldando. _- _la femme si strofinò due dita sulla fronte, cercando di calmarsi e di trovare un pensiero positivo al quale aggrapparsi disperatamente. Ma nel suo processore iniziò a farsi strada un'ipotesi ancora più sconcertante. _Proteus lo sapeva._ Proteus _doveva_ saperlo.

_Se la Endless era atterrata sulla Terra ancora prima dell'epoca dei dinosauri... _no,_ in ogni caso_ non c'era motivo per il quale Proteus non avesse dovuto saperlo. Sapeva _sempre_ tutto. Era rimasto lì, nascosto, registrando i movimenti di tutti ma nascondendo i propri per proteggere il proprio carico, o almeno... _così aveva detto._

Non gli era sfuggito nulla: non poteva essergli sfuggito qualcosa di tanto grande.

Rocket strinse i pugni. _No, no_. Doveva esserci una spiegazione. Al contrario di chiunque altro, Proteus li aveva protetti. Poteva aver _omesso_ qualcosa, ma non avrebbe mai agito in modo da danneggiarli.

_E l'equipaggio precedente della Endless?_ Una vocina insidiosa si insinuò nella sua testa.

- _Rocket?_

Per la prima volta la voce di Ravage le sembrò la benvenuta, una piccola benedizione per strapparla dai propri pensieri.

E, comunque fosse andata, adesso erano al di fuori della giurisdizione di Proteus, e la protezione di Dialpulse e Clover era nelle _sue_ mani, solo nelle sue mani.

- Continuiamo. - ringhiò - Ormai l'ingresso al nascondiglio del_ bastardo_ deve essere vicino.

* * *

_Avaiki. _

- Che diavolo credi significhi Avaiki? - Dialpulse gettò un'occhiata sbilenca a Clover.

- Non riesco a connettermi a Internet. La mia connessione è difettosa.

Dialpulse scosse la testa - Già, anche la mia. - soffiò, osservando la volta della grotta sopra le loro teste, ed i piccoli cristalli di Energon che scintillavano nel buio.

- _Ma..._ _ma _posso basarmi sulla mia conoscenza delle lingue terrestri. - la femme ammiccò - Il che è a riprova dell'utilità di avere una linguista sempre a portata di mano.

Pulse sbuffò - Sì, _splendido_. Ma che diavolo significa?

- Oh. - l'espressione soddisfatta di Clover scomparve - In accordo con la lingua polinesiana Avaiki indica la patria primordiale, la terra degli dei. _La terra dell'origine._

- Ho come la brutta impressione che non stiamo andando verso l'origine, ma verso _la fine_.

- _Non portare sfortuna!_ Stiamo già seguendo un... - la linguista fece un cenno verso la _chimera_ che le stava guidando nelle profondità della terra e rabbrividì.

- Avremmo potuto sparargli. Avremmo potuto tornare indietro.

- Purtroppo le buone idee arrivano sempre quando è troppo tardi.

Dialpulse scosse la testa - Se ne usciamo Rocket ci farà a pezzi. Se moriamo qui dentro... spero solo che quel _coso_ non ci stia conducendo dritte nella tana di un Sarlacc.

Clover si fermò - Che cos'è un Sarlacc?

- E' qualcosa che può farti scoprire una nuova qualità di dolore: nel suo ventre saresti digerita per oltre un migliaio di anni. - la femme scrollò le spalle, concludendo la propria citazione da Il Ritorno dello Jedi.

- _Atua Fafine_ vi sta aspettando. - la chimera aveva una voce decisamente monotona.

Dialpulse si schiarì la voce - Ma, _caro maiale... _

Clover le assestò una gomitata.

- _O caro cavallo_, qualunque delle due sia vera. Noi non vorremmo mai incomodare Atua Fafine, chiunque esso sia, con una visita non precedentemente accordata. Forse potresti dirgli di noi, e noi potremmo ripassare domani per colazione.

Clover le assestò un'altra gomitata.

- Cioè, non per essere _noi_ la colazione. Solo... con più calma.

- Atua Fafine vi aspetta _ora_.

Clover fece spallucce, abbassando istintivamente lo sguardo su uno dei cannoncini fissati sul suo braccio che, come buona parte delle sue strumentazioni, avevano smesso di funzionare. Domandandosi se almeno la lancia che era nascosta all'interno della sua armatura avrebbe funzionato in caso di necessità.

Liberarsi della chimera sarebbe stato facile, più che bere una goccia di Energon; schiacciarla, spazzarla via... ma, _dannazione_, tutto il resto era _dannatamente_ complicato.

- Muoviti, Pulse.

La femme arancione annuì - D'accordo... se dobbiamo morire lo faremo con dignità.

- Oh, per favore! Non morirà nessuno.

Dialpulse sospirò lentamente - Già... questo corpo _è ancora vergine_. Non posso andarmene senza aver provato le gioie di Soundwave.

Clover espirò, cercando di non ridere. E, alternativamente, cercando di non farsi venire in mente Skywarp. Dio, c'erano così tante cose che non sapevano, che avrebbero potuto imparare. Se solo Rocket fosse arrivata come la proverbiale cavalleria per salvarle, se Atua Fafine si fosse dimostrato un simpatico mech con il solo hobby di montare pezzi di animali morti in ordine sparso per costruire chimere.

- La battuta è _vecchia!_

- _Pff..._  
La _cosa_ si bloccò davanti ad un vicolo cieco – Andate, _adesso_. - ordinò.

- _Che?_ - Dialpulse si guardò intorno.

- Oltre il muro. - soffiò Clover - Un altro ologramma?

- Come Harry Potter al binario nove e tre quarti?

- _Andate_... - il collo da cavallo della chimera si torse e gli occhi inquietanti della bestia incontrarono i loro - _Ora. _

- _Fanculo._ E va bene! - Dialpulse spense i propri sensori ottici per un istante e spiccò la corsa verso la parete rocciosa, aspettando di percepire l'impatto.

Ma il suo corpo attraversò l'illusione creata dall'ologramma, e l'unico impatto fu quello con Clover appena arrivata. Le due femme riuscirono a mantenere l'equilibrio, e l'esclamazione della linguista indusse Pulse a riattivare i propri sensori ottici.

- _Oh. Mio. Dio_.

Erano _dentro_ al vulcano.

Il cratere, sopra le loro teste, era spalancato sul cielo notturno, già trapuntato da milioni di stelle e illuminato dalla luna.

Nelle pareti rocciose erano state scavate abitazioni, sculture.

Dialpulse avvertì il panico montare nei propri circuiti - Siamo finite in qualche fottuto racconto fantasy, è questo? - sussurrò.

Ma lo sguardo di Clover era puntato su qualcosa di diverso - Credo che sia molto... _peggio_.

Finalmente anche Pulse mise a fuoco quello che avevano davanti...

_Lui _era grosso. Probabilmente quanto Megatron. E apparentemente un milione di volte più alieno di qualunque altro Cybertroniano avessero mai incontrato prima, in assenza di un vero e proprio volto che lo rendesse, in qualche modo, familiare.

Il suo unico occhio dorato era puntato su di loro, con indolenza, con la stessa indolenza con la quale il mech viola se ne stava assiso sul suo _trono_ al centro dello spazio ricavato nel cratere.

- A... Atua Fafine, _immagino_. - la voce di Clover risuonò vagamente distorta.

Lui si mosse impercettibilmente - La mia _designazione_ è Shockwave.

- _Shockwave_. - la femme annuì.

- Benvenute nel cuore di _Regenesis_.

Dialpulse scambiò un'occhiata con Clover - _Regenesis?_ - soffiò - Questo mi ricorda un po' troppo Star Trek...

- E non ti piaceva Star Trek? - Clover tirò un respiro profondo.

- _Mi piaceva_. Prima di vedere _lui_. Prima di vedere questo.

Shockwave si alzò lentamente, e le piccole,_ umane_ sagome ai suoi piedi si scostarono per lasciarlo passare, continuando a guardarlo con un misto di adorazione.

Dialpulse strinse i pugni - _Non promette bene._ - soffiò, fissando i terrestri.

- _Già_. - Clover scosse la testa, tornando in silenzio mentre il mech si avvicinava.

- Ero curioso di incontrarvi, _finalmente_.

- Davvero? - Clover sollevò lo sguardo, finendo per essere morbosamente stregata dalla luce inumana dell'unico occhio di Shockwave.

- Sono affascinato dall'_evoluzione_. In tutte le sue forme. - persino la sua voce era ammaliante, con la sua calma perfetta simile a quella di Proteus; eppure, nello stesso tempo, v'era qualcosa di simile ad un tono perverso, nascosto sotto la superficie apparentemente imperturbabile di quella tranquillità.

Dialpulse si mosse, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro - _Molto interessante._ - sussurrò con ostilità evidente; sollevò il mento e gli concesse uno sguardo di sfida - Così eri qui mentre tutti ti cercavano? Ad occuparti di questo... _vulcano? _

- Di Regenesis. - replicò lui con la stessa imperturbabilità.

La femme scrollò le spalle con impazienza - Lo hai già detto. Ma, francamente, pensavo che un Decepticon dovesse rispondere ad una chiamata ricevuta da Megatron.

- E come si dovrebbe rispondere ad una chiamata _mai_ ricevuta? - Shockwave inclinò il capo; impossibile capire se fosse ironico.

- Megatron non possiede la facoltà di contattare nessuno, al momento, _ma... _

- _Esattamente_.

- Pulse... - Clover tentò di interromperla.

- No, non adesso! - ringhiò la femme - Ti sei nascosto per non farti trovare, non è così? Come un vigliacco, mentre Soundwave si occupava di tutto il resto?

- Pulse! _Dialpulse! _- Clover le posò una mano sulla spalla, indicando la grande gabbia alle spalle del trono.

- Cosa...

Gli occhi rossi di Laserbeak ammiccarono oltre le sbarre, ed un verso frustrato risuonò nel cratere.

- Nascosto? _Oh, no._ Non direi. Soundwave ha sempre avuto l'abitudine di spiare chiunque. Di spiare _me_. Avrebbe potuto raggiungermi in ogni istante, se avesse voluto.

- Ma che _diamine..._ - Dialpulse rabbrividì, incapace di mettere bene a fuoco quella dannata faccenda.

La luce del solo occhio di Shockwave tremolò per un attimo - In definitiva... - si allontanò per tornare a sedersi sul proprio trono - Io servo un solo signore: _la pura logica_. E questo a Soundwave non è ignoto. Né a Megatron. O, mi correggo: non gli _era_ ignoto.

* * *

Il giaguaro meccanico e la femme rimasero immobili davanti alla parete di roccia. Scambiandosi solo un'occhiata.

Lei annuì, ed il felino ruggì la propria approvazione.

Poi Rocket stese la mano e la pietra ondeggiò, confondendosi per un istante in qualcosa di indefinito, di luminoso. Un attimo dopo le sue dita erano scomparse al di là dell'illusione.

- Molto. Bene. Di qua si può passare. - il sorriso che si allargò sulle labbra di Rocket era determinato, deciso.

Saltarono insieme all'interno, atterrando nel buio prima che i loro sensori ottici passassero in una modalità di visione adeguata.

- _Questa è opera di Shockwave._

Rocket si guardò intorno, seguendo Ravage.

- Così, mentre serviva Megatron, il nostro eroe aveva un piano _alternativo_.

Il giaguaro annuì, sferzando l'aria con la propria coda - _Lo ha sempre avuto_.

Dentro di sé la femme avvertì un pizzico di ammirazione; chiunque, qualunque _mostro_ questo Decepticon potesse essere, si era, _comunque_, dimostrato più lungimirante degli altri. Degli Autobots. Dei propri stessi compagni.

- Se non altro... qualcuno tra voi ha indovinato dove questa maledetta guerra sarebbe andata a finire.

- _Non c'è altro comando che quello di Megatron!_ - Ravage le scoccò un'occhiata velenosa. Ma la femme scosse la testa.

- Non voglio parlare del tuo fottuto Megatron. - soffiò - Ma del fottuto Cybertron. Anche se, che l'inferno vi porti, l'idea che la Terra sia stata il giocattolino di uno scienziato pazzo mi da i brividi.

Ravage si fermò - _Energon!_ - sibilò - _Sulle pareti, sulla volta._ - poi si immobilizzò, puntando qualcosa nel buio - _Non siamo soli_.

Rocket fece per puntare una delle proprie armi, ma il tentativo di dare potere al cannoncino fallì miseramente. Un rapido controllo del proprio sistema le rivelò quanto la realtà fosse diventata sgradevole - Qualcosa mi impedisce di controllare le mie difese. - ringhiò, ma Ravage la ignorò, saltando nel buio, del tutto a proprio agio.

- Ravage!

Il rumore di una breve zuffa la congelò, ma il giaguaro tornò sui propri passi nel giro di una manciata di istanti - _Era solo una stupida bestia, uno degli stupidi giocattoli di Shockwave._ - le sue zanne di metallo scintillarono ricoperte da una sostanza che avrebbe potuto essere tanto Energon quanto sangue.

- Comunque... - Rocket riprese a camminare - Sapeva già che siamo qui. I tuoi lanciarazzi funzionano?

Ravage scosse la testa - _Sono bloccati_.

- Sto eseguendo una scansione più approfondita del sistema di gestione dei miei armamenti... - gli occhi della femme luccicarono - Qualcosa dentro questo _fosso_ lo inibisce. _Ma..._ - le sue labbra si tesero in un sorrisetto sghembo - Neanche il tuo Shockwave può mettermi del tutto fuorigioco.

- _C'è molto di cui dovrà rispondere. _

Lei annuì, mentre il suo sguardo tornava a percorrere l'interno di quella incredibile caverna piena di segreti, e milioni di anni di manipolazioni.

Così, all'improvviso, al di là della silenziosa presenza di Proteus... le ipotesi più fantasiose dei ricercatori più stravaganti assumevano una luce del tutto diversa.

- Le linee di Nazca, l'astronauta di Palenque, i misteri delle piramidi, le statue dei Dogu, le pitture preistoriche che rappresentano alieni... - Rocket tirò il fiato - Gli oggetti fuori posto, le tecnologie impossibili, gli oopart scoperti ovunque sulla Terra: _adesso ha tutto senso_. Era vero, _era tutto vero!_ - la femme gettò indietro il capo, incapace di resistere alla voglia di ridere e piangere nello stesso tempo - Ed io sono stata licenziata _solo_ perché avevo individuato la Endless nel sottosuolo di Roma! Se loro sapessero... se tutti solo sapessero!

Ravage la fissò diviso tra perplessità e curiosità.

- Ed era scritto persino nella Bibbia... _" Q__uando i figli di Dio si univano alle figlie degli uomini e queste partorivano loro dei figli..." _tutta la nostra storia è da rivedere. Proteus, Shockwave, _chissà quanti altri sono stati qui!_ Chissà di quante manipolazioni, di quanti incroci, di quante altre razze che hanno voluto giocare agli dei noi siamo figli...

Ravage si limitò a sbuffare piano, tornando ad osservare il buio.

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	12. Chapter 12

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde_

**File 02.01.012... [_Capitolo 12 _– _A Time of War, a Time of Peace_ ]**

* * *

**Nota iniziale: **tutti i fatti, le persone e i riferimenti presenti in questo capitolo sono puramente fittizi, di fantasia. Ogni similarità con fatti e persone realmente esistenti è casuale.

Inoltre non è intesa nessuna offesa alle idee politiche o religiose altrui. Si tratta solo, esclusivamente di un racconto. Prendetelo per quello che è. 

* * *

London Loyd si lasciò cadere sulla propria branda con una smorfia di disappunto.

Allungò una mano e raggiunse la radio ed il bottone dell'accensione.

La vecchia, familiare melodia di _Turn! Turn! Turn!_ Dei _The Byrds_ si diffuse nella piccola camera che rappresentava tutto il suo mondo all'interno della Base.

- _A time of love, a time of hate. A time of war, a time of peace. A time you may embrace, a time to refrain from embracing..._ - le sue labbra si mossero, ripetendo le parole della canzone ma senza prestarvi davvero attenzione.

London si rigirò su un fianco, socchiudendo gli occhi e tentando di arginare la sensazione di disagio.

_Il lavoro dei suoi sogni stava per diventare il lavoro dei suoi incubi. _

Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi fortunato per essere uno di quei pochi che, al contrario di altri milioni di individui, avevano avuto la possibilità di lavorare sulla conoscenza e sulla tecnologia di altri universi, quando agli occhi del mondo l'Area 51 non era e non era mai stata altro che una leggenda metropolitana, tanto quanto i coccodrilli albini delle fogne o Bloody Mary.

Aveva osservato i corpi degli Alieni morti a Roswell nel 1947, e assistito ai voli sperimentali degli UFO che l'Esercito aveva ricostruito, interagendo al meglio delle proprie possibilità con gli elusivi individui che lavoravano per il Sector Seven e con quelli che i civili chiamavano Uomini in Nero. Aveva lavorato alla riproduzione di tecnologia di origine Cybertroniana sin da prima che lo stesso Governo sapesse con certezza dell'esistenza dei visitatori.

_Ma... _

Ma, _Dio Santo_, smembrare un Alieno _vivente_ era una cosa del tutto diversa dal fare autopsie su extraterrestri _morti_ settanta anni prima.

London si strofinò una mano sulla fronte e deglutì, nervoso; robot. _Erano robot_. Non esseri organici, solo robot.

Si rigirò ancora, tentando di sistemarsi in una posizione confortevole.

Molti soldati davano per sicura l'idea che un robot non fosse in grado di soffrire come un uomo; la maggior parte di loro, comunque, non sembrava prestare troppa attenzione ad un'idea del genere. Non dopo quello che era successo negli ultimi mesi.

_Dio_, London riusciva a capire la posizione di quelli che avevano perso un parente o un amico durante la guerra. Non si aspettava che vedessero le cose in modo diverso.

E al vertice della piramide i suoi superiori sbavavano all'idea di essere riusciti a mettere finalmente le mani su un'intera squadra di Alieni perfettamente funzionanti; Alieni che avevano violato tutti i trattati internazionali e che erano stati arrestati _secondo giustizia_. Prigionieri consapevoli che il loro leader non avrebbe violato i patti, non avrebbe iniziato una faida per portarli via rischiando vite umane.

_Autobot._ Preziosi Autobot da sacrificare per il bene del progresso umano.

Ma la verità era diversa.

Al Governo avevano una sola priorità: _fregare i Cybertroniani_.

La massima aspirazione dei suoi superiori sarebbe stata riuscire a prendere Prime per tenerlo al sicuro in una struttura terrestre, tentando di usarlo a proprio favore. Ma anche così le cose erano andate di lusso; se avessero preso Optimus Prime, comunque, non avrebbero osato farlo a pezzi.

La squadra di Autobots non rappresentava un problema diplomatico difficilmente risolvibile come quello che avrebbe presentato la cattura del leader in persona.

Questi erano solo soldati, catturati in tempo di guerra in territorio nemico e sottoponibili a legge marziale.

_Legge marziale..._ London sbuffò.

Ma non c'era modo di tirarsene fuori.

_Dio_, non c'era modo di uscirne con le mani pulite.

Per qualche motivo, da un po' di tempo, lo scintillio azzurro del visore di uno degli extraterrestri aveva iniziato ad ossessionarlo._ Jazz_, si chiamava così. Il primo nome sulla lista del Laboratorio.

_No, non c'era modo di non sporcarsi. _

Lentamente, cullata dalla musica e dal ronzio dell'aria condizionata, la sua mente scivolò, alla deriva, verso il mondo dei sogni. Offrendogli un po' di sollievo dai problemi della Base.

_Il posto era tranquillo. _

_Si era aspettato di trovare maggiore confusione; dicevano che il bar fosse sempre affollato. Non che gli dispiacesse di godere di un po' di calma, di bere qualcosa in santa pace senza sentirsi sopraffatto dai propri pensieri o dagli sguardi altrui. _

_Scivolò all'interno, godendosi l'atmosfera. _

_- Miracoli dei bar. - scosse la testa, ridacchiando. _

_- Ehilà. - il barista gli fece un cenno, e London si sedette su uno sgabello davanti al bancone. _

_- Serata tranquilla. Pensavo di non trovare posto per un drink. _

_- Mah. - il barista fece spallucce e prese la sua ordinazione - E' ancora presto. _

_London si grattò la testa - Non lo avrei detto. Sono nuovo del posto. _

_- C'è sempre qualcuno di nuovo da queste parti. _

_- Me lo immagino. - London osservò il liquido all'interno del bicchiere che il barista aveva fatto scivolare verso di lui con una punta di soddisfazione - Si usa brindare da queste parti?_

_- Finché non si fanno brindisi stupidi. - l'uomo dietro al bancone accennò al gigantesco buttafuori fermo sulla porta. _

_- Al futuro? - London inclinò il capo - Si può brindare al futuro?_

_- Mah... _

_- Al futuro e ai cambiamenti. Al gusto dell'ignoto. - London sollevò il bicchiere e mandò giù il contenuto tutto d'un fiato - E' ottimo! - rise - Un altro giro!_

_I suoi occhi si appuntarono sull'ambiente circostante, mettendo a fuoco i dettagli del locale - Questo posto è una bomba. Sei il proprietario?_

_- Nah. - un altro bicchiere gli scivolò tra le mani - Qui ci lavoro. _

_- Servite della roba strepitosa. _

_- Il proprietario ci tiene._

_- Allora vorrei proprio incontrarlo. - London sorrise, adagiando i gomiti sul bancone e poggiando il viso sul palmo di una mano. _

_- Nah. Troppo difficile. _

_- Comunque non importa. Sono solo di passaggio. _

_Il barista gli scoccò un'occhiata vagamente ilare - E chi non lo è oggigiorno? _

_- Sagge parole. - London si rimise in piedi, e lasciò sul bancone abbastanza denaro per coprire il prezzo dei drink e la mancia - Inutile pensarci troppo. Si va e si viene, eh?_

_Si stiracchiò, avviandosi verso la porta e incrociando nuovi avventori pronti a darci dentro con bevute e musica. _

_- Me ne vado e loro arrivano? Che mondo ingiusto!_

_Il buttafuori ghignò - E' l'ora d'uscita dagli uffici. _

_London sbuffò - Si fottano gli uffici, allora. Uno dovrebbe essere libero quando gli pare. _

_Infilando la porta d'ingresso si scontrò con uno di quelli che stavano entrando. _

_- Ouch. Sembra che io sia dannatamente distratto oggi. Chiedo scusa. _

_- Nessun problema, amico. - l'altro gli diede una piccola pacca amichevole sulla spalla. _

_- In tal caso... - sorrise - Buona serata. _

_- Ben detto! - la risata del tizio lo accompagnò fuori, in strada, insieme al ricordo allegro dello scintillio azzurro del suo visore. _

_- Era proprio un bel posto lì dentro. - London si guardò intorno - Peccato che qui fuori sia proprio diverso. _

Il rumore proveniente dalla porta lo riportò indietro dal mondo dei sogni troppo bruscamente.

L'uomo imprecò, tirandosi a sedere. Il ronzio dell'aria condizionata era lo stesso, ma la musica alla radio era stata interrotta da qualche stramaledetta edizione straordinaria delle notizie del giorno.

London si prese la testa tra le mani, tentando di rimettere i pensieri in ordine prima di alzarsi per aprire.

- Che diamine... - ringhiò, sentendosi inefficiente e confuso - Un attimo!

Passò accanto allo specchio e si costrinse a fermarsi, gettando un'occhiata alla propria immagine. Si avvicinò di più alla superficie riflettente con l'impressione che qualcosa non fosse al posto giusto.

I capelli erano tagliati troppo corti per essere in disordine e sul viso c'era solo il leggero segno della ricrescita della barba; London si strofinò una mano sul mento. _Dovevano essere le occhiaie_, ultimamente i suoi occhi sembravano più stanchi del solito.

- _Si fottano._ - sibilò, raggiungendo la porta - Che diamine...

Il soldato scattò sull'attenti - Signore, abbiamo una _situazione_.

Il veloce ragguaglio a seguire lo lasciò semplicemente a bocca aperta, e con l'impressione di essere precipitato di nuovo in un sogno. Solo... in un brutto sogno.

- E quindi... - il ragazzo concluse - Hanno chiesto _di lei_, signore.

* * *

Thundercracker picchiettò nervosamente le dita sulla parete interna dell'elicottero.

- Piantala, Decepticon! - la voce di Clearsmoke lo raggiunse attraverso il comlink.

Con una smorfia il mech in forma umana si fermò e spostò la mano, cercando altro contro cui sfogare la frustrazione per quel piano ridicolo.

- _Primus_, sto arrugginendo! - Thundercracker assestò un calcio al mucchietto di abiti che lui e Nebula avevano indossato come travestimento sino a poco prima.

- Non mi sembra il caso... - sibilò lei - Così non aiuti.

- Qui non c'è nulla che aiuti.

Il vecchio uomo avvolto nei pesanti paramenti ufficiali, seduto accanto alla femme e bloccato sul sedile da due cinture di sicurezza non aveva detto ancora una parola. Limitandosi ad osservarli in silenzio, e con la fronte aggrottata.

- Sei sicura che capisca l'inglese? - l'ex Decepticon soffiò, irritato - Io credo che non lo capisca.

- Sì che lo capisce, non essere assurdo.

- Ma non ha detto una stramalede... - Nebula si alzò, premendogli una mano sulle labbra per zittirlo ed impedirgli di tirare fuori altri termini inadatti.

- Forse non vuole rispondere dato che lo abbiamo _rapito_ e che abbiamo_ finto_ di essere una suora ed un prete? - Anne lo suggerì in Cybertroniano, prima di tornare all'inglese e di rivolgere al loro ostaggio uno sguardo di scuse – _Santità_... - scosse la testa, sentendo che certi termini non le appartenevano più - Per favore, è _davvero_, _davvero importante_. Devo spiegarle di nuovo la situazione? _Si tratta di salvare vite. _

L'uomo si limitò a guardarla come al solito, senza lasciar trapelare nessuna traccia di emozione.

- Salvare vite! - Thundercracker rise, scoccando all'umano uno sguardo di sfida - Ho sentito dire che alle autorità religiose della Terra non è mai importato.

La voce di Clearsmoke li raggiunse dagli altoparlanti - Arriveremo a destinazione in fretta. Se non vuole collaborare dovremo passare all'altra opzione.

Nebula imprecò tra i denti, stringendo i pugni e picchiandoseli sulle ginocchia - No! No!

- Mi spiace. - Thundercracker le scoccò uno sguardo pieno di rincrescimento e di tutte le emozioni alle quali avrebbe voluto poter dare voce - _E' la guerra_.

- Non è la guerra! - Nebula fissò il vecchio Papa con qualcosa di molto simile alla disperazione - Avrebbe dovuto essere uno scambio, solo uno scambio.

- Possiamo tentare senza la _sua_ collaborazione. Ormai non si torna indietro. - Clearsmoke sospirò, senza smettere di monitorare tutti i mezzi umani che, dalla terra e dal cielo, li stavano seguendo, registrando ogni spostamento - Siamo un bersaglio eccellente, dannazione... e su questo pianeta non c'è nessuno che non sappia _che cosa abbiamo fatto. _

Thundercracker allungò una mano per sfiorare il braccio di Nebula, ma lei lo scostò, inginocchiandosi davanti al terrestre, sfiorando i paramenti sacri - _Per favore... _

Il vecchio inclinò il capo.

- Per favore. Si tratta solo di registrare un messaggio e poi la lasceremo andare, lo giuro. E' per i nostri amici che sono prigionieri e non hanno fatto nulla di male. Volevano solo essere di aiuto... ma li uccideranno. Loro li... _useranno_... - la femme chiuse gli occhi, stringendo i pugni e tentando di escludere il pensiero della propria prigionia, di quello che poteva succedere in un laboratorio. Ma la sensazione di nausea era troppo forte - Li spezzeranno, _li violeranno_...

Thundercracker, alle sue spalle, sbuffò - E' vero, umano. - mormorò - Quelli sono solo Autobots. Loro sono... _amici _della vostra razza. Sono stati quelli come _me_ a portare la guerra su questo pianeta. - l'immagine di Nebula, inginocchiata davanti a quel dannato terrestre gli diede i brividi. Avvertire il suo tormento era come essere colpito al centro del proprio essere - Dannazione! - la afferrò, obbligandola a rialzarsi - Possiamo... possiamo sempre provare a organizzare uno scambio _diverso_. A...

Gli occhi della femme si allargarono in pieno orrore - _No!_

- _Un assassino Decepticon._ - Thundercracker ghignò, tentando di escludere il vuoto che stava minacciando di inghiottire i suoi circuiti, la paura, l'orrore - Non lo rifiuterebbero. Sono sicuro che i loro uomini hanno decine di filmati con quello che ho fatto.

Il Decepticon socchiuse gli occhi, tentando di arginare le immagini della distruzione. Di uomini polverizzati, e grattacieli distrutti.

Anne lo afferrò più forte - No! - urlò - No. _No!_ Dichiariamo la missione fallita, piuttosto. Non...

Il vecchio si schiarì la voce, ed entrambi si voltarono a guardarlo. La sua bocca si allargò in un piccolo sorriso curioso - Così siete _davvero_ loro. Per generazioni i miei predecessori si sono domandati _quando_ sareste tornati...

* * *

London Loyd deglutì.

Le sue dita si mossero autonomamente per rimandare dall'inizio il messaggio che era stato appena trasmesso dalla maggior parte delle emittenti mondiali.

- Su Internet è _ovunque._

Scosse la testa, tentando di mettere da parte il commento del soldato che gli stava accanto, aspettandosi di essere convocato in ogni istante.

La più famosa Autorità Spirituale del mondo occidentale, il Santo Padre, lo stava fissando dal monitor. Le sue dita riavviarono il filmato e la voce del Papa si diffuse dalle casse con una chiarezza che lo agghiacciò - … _Per questi motivi, con l'esortazione a tutti i Cattolici e agli uomini di buona volontà di appoggiare la mia scelta, offro la mia vita perché possa essere scambiata con quella di tutti gli Autobots attualmente prigionieri del Governo di questo Paese. Perché vengano liberati entro la prossima ora e scambiati con me, senza aver ricevuto alcun danno. Richiedo che sia l'Ufficiale London Loyd, di stanza presso la Base dell'Area 51, a condurre i prigionieri presso il luogo dello scambio. Questi Visitatori hanno incautamente visitato la Terra con l'intenzione di offrire il proprio aiuto; tuttavia dopo la terribile Guerra che ha causato tante vittime è perfettamente comprensibile che questo Governo abbia travisato le loro intenzioni, incolpevolmente... ed abbiamo, finalmente, la possibilità di riportare all'ordine ogni errore... che Dio li benedica... _

- Non capisco. - London deglutì, resistendo all'impulso di prendersi la testa tra le mani, o di andare a picchiarla contro la parete più vicina - Perché io? Come fanno a conoscermi?

- _E' quello che anche noi ci stiamo chiedendo._

London si voltò, scattando sull'attenti e salutando il proprio superiore.

* * *

La stanza era immersa nella penombra.

Era una cosa che continuava a divertire alcuni dei Politici e dei Militari seduti, _materialmente e nel vero senso della parola_, intorno al tavolo dove le sorti del mondo venivano tessute e ricucite insieme.

Sembrava la scena di un film; il non guardarsi negli occhi in piena luce rendeva più semplice prendere _alcune_ decisioni.

- Dovremo cedere.

- Abbiamo già abbastanza Materiale Alieno tra le mani per considerare la perdita degli Autobots _dannosa _per le nostre ricerche. In ogni caso si tratterebbe solo di ritardare sulla tabella di marcia, non di rinunciare. Sembra che siamo diventati la _meta di vacanze_ preferita per ogni _mostro_ dell'universo.

Qualcuno rise.

- Non possiamo estraniarci ogni cattolico di questo Paese. O del mondo. Non c'è altro da dire.

Uno degli uomini ticchettò sulla costosa superficie del tavolo con una penna d'oro - Ma l'onore della Nazione?

- Può essere salvato.

- Non è stato mai un problema. _Organizzarsi_.

- Possiamo perdere questa mano per dimostrare la nostra buona fede, ma fare in modo che, nonostante tutto, siano i nostri amici a dimostrarsi _insolventi_.

- Nel dubbio, eccedere nello zelo non è mai stato un peccato.

La penna d'oro venne riposta in una tasca della giacca del suo proprietario - E' confortante sapere che le Nazioni della Terra possano sempre contare su di noi.

- E questo... London Loyd?

- Una _casualità._

- E' già stato predisposto.

* * *

London aveva sempre amato il vuoto del deserto.

Ma questa volta... questa volta aveva l'impressione di essere sul punto di comprendere pienamente cosa volesse dire essere _da solo_. Del tutto solo. Sull'orlo di un continente sconosciuto per il quale non era preparato.

_Andiamo_, pensò, _sono di stanza presso l'Area 51. Il Sancta Sanctorum della segretezza e del fottuto mistero. E so cosa è il dovere. _

Se solo avesse avuto una pistola, almeno quella, si sarebbe sentito un po' meglio.

Sapere di essere osservato e sotto tiro, con un gruppo di Alieni alle spalle ed un altro in arrivo non lo rendeva esattamente tranquillo.

Lo scintillante sguardo azzurro appuntato sulle sue spalle non lo rendeva _affatto_ tranquillo.

- Non ci sarà nessun problema, amico... - la voce lo fece irrigidire.

- Se lo dici tu. - non si voltò neanche.

- Nessun problema.

- Comunque non è la mia idea di una buona serata.

Jazz si mosse, alle sue spalle - E quale sarebbe?

London si strofinò due dita sulla fronte, l'elicottero era vicinissimo. Se i suoi superiori avevano pensato a qualcosa... non l'avrebbero messa in pratica prima di avere una prova video di aver fatto tutto il necessario per mettere al sicuro il prezioso ostaggio - C'era un bar, una volta... - la sua voce suonò distratta, tutta la sua attenzione focalizzata sullo spettacolo davanti ai suoi occhi e non sulla risposta - O forse lo ho sognato.

- Un bar. - London non si accorse del sorriso nascosto nella voce dell'Alieno - Allora era di sicuro un posto piacevole, amico. Un buon bar manca anche a me... un bar, una bevuta con gli amici.

London registrò vagamente la notizia - Davvero? - mormorò - Ma sono sicuro che a differenza di quel bar, sul vostro pianeta non servano roba di qualità tanto alta. Un eccellente _high-gra_...

Jazz inclinò il capo, il frastuono dell'atterraggio portò via il suono della risposta di London.

Il portello di Clearsmoke si spalancò, e un umano... no, un _apparente umano_ con la segnatura energetica di Thundercracker saltò a terra, muovendosi verso di loro.

- _State bene? _

London si immobilizzò, registrando con un brivido la presenza degli occhi rossi, luccicanti nel viso del nuovo arrivato - _Cosa..._ - si irrigidì, riprendendo il controllo - Dov'è l'ostaggio?

- L'ostaggio è al sicuro, sarà liberato quando avremo la certezza di potercene andare da qui. - la sua mano accennò vagamente all'elicottero, fermi al suo interno una donna e il prigioniero erano ben visibili.

London si domandò quante videocamere stessero riprendendo quell'immagine.

- Come pensate di tirarci fuori? L'elicottero è troppo piccolo per tutti. - uno dei ragazzi della squadra di Jazz inclinò il capo, e Thundercracker sollevò un braccio in un gesto ampio e teatrale.

- Abbiamo una navetta di recupero in arrivo entro sessantasette secondi terrestri.

Una testa umana e diverse teste aliene si sollevarono all'unisono verso il cielo.

Thundercracker sorrise - Questo è il piano, e lo ripeterò una volta sola: appena la navetta sarà in vista lasceremo andare l'ostaggio. Voglio che saliate a bordo il più in fretta possibile, perché saremo vulnerabili. Non ci sono armi a bordo. - si voltò verso l'umano con un piccolo fremito impaziente - Tu verrai con noi, almeno per il momento. Come garanzia che i terrestri non aprano il fuoco. In ogni caso se sparassero l'ostaggio potrebbe essere colpito, ed io voglio illudermi che gli umani non siano tanto vili da metterlo in pericolo tradendo i patti.

London annuì, mentre la donna e l'ostaggio sbarcavano. Con un suono metallico l'elicottero si trasformò, avvicinandosi ed incombendo come un'ulteriore minaccia. Tuttavia il suo sguardo alieno e viola si appuntò sul militare con un misto di curiosità e contentezza che lo lasciò confuso, domandandosi esattamente cosa in lui attirasse così tanto l'attenzione. Perché gli Alieni lo avessero _scelto_.

Ma prima che London potesse risolversi a fare una domanda, il cielo sulle loro teste si illuminò, rivelando la luminosità della navetta in avvicinamento.

Thundercracker sollevò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi si ridussero a due fessure piene di sdegno - Creature senza onore... - sussurrò, così piano che London non riuscì ad essere certo di averlo sentito davvero.

- Adesso vada. - la donna adagiò una mano sulla spalla dell'ostaggio, ed il Pontefice si mosse impacciato dai propri paramenti, allontanandosi lentamente, sollevando le mani. Così lentamente che London fu sicuro che, se fosse accaduto qualcosa, non sarebbe mai stato davvero al sicuro.

* * *

- _Sentito? _

Ad una distanza ragionevolmente sicura, da una delle postazioni munite di computer e videocamere per la ripresa ed il monitoraggio della scena, uno degli uomini sollevò la testa, seguendo la traiettoria della nave. Il suo collega fece lo stesso, ma senza perdere di vista il flusso di dati che stava ricevendo.

- Ci siamo. - soffiò - La posizione è_ perfetta. _

Oltre la navicella aliena un'aeromobile a pilotaggio remoto, del tutto invisibile dal suolo, si era allineato in modo da poter favorevolmente colpire qualunque bersaglio dando l'impressione che fosse stata la nave aliena a fare fuoco.

- Tirane fuori un bel _film._

- Ho già un Oscar in tasca. - l'uomo ghignò - E forse anche qualcosa in più.

* * *

Nebula strinse la mano di Thundercracker - _Ce l'hai?_ - soffiò.

Il Decepticon annuì lentamente.

- Pronti? - London si trovò a scrutare lo sguardo d'intesa scambiato dal gruppo, come se tra loro fosse passata una comunicazione segreta, privata.

- Cosa... _cosa diavolo?_

Clearsmoke gli sorrise con quello strano misto di emozioni fuori luogo - _Dille addio._

London sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando l'immagine della navetta in avvicinamento.  
- A cosa?

- _Alla vita. _

Prima che il terrestre potesse articolare un suono... l'inferno esplose.

- Adesso! _Aprire il ponte!_

London percepì quelle parole come qualcosa di lontano, di remoto.

_Forse era già morto... _

Gli dispiacque l'idea di non potersi più fermare a bere qualcosa in un bar.

_Ovunque si trovasse il bar dei suoi sogni. _

* * *

Un ufficiale entrò nella saletta immersa nella penombra, e depose un computer davanti ad uno degli uomini seduti intorno al tavolo.

- Così la notizia è _confezionata_.

- Avete idea del genere di _unione_ che riusciremo a generare tra i cittadini? - l'uomo con la penna d'oro rise - I mostri di Cybertron non si sono accontentati della guerra che ha distrutto le nostre città, ma hanno tradito chi è stato tanto ingenuo da fidarsi di loro.

- Hanno ucciso un vecchio inerme, aprendo deliberatamente il fuoco.

- Distruggendo un simbolo di fede per milioni di individui _votanti. _

- In quest'ottica ogni ritardo nell'analisi di un Cybertroniano _vivente_ è del tutto secondario.

Prima che il politico potesse dare l'ordine di diffondere il filmato, la porta si riaprì.

- Signori, _c'è un problema_. - un altro ufficiale si fermò accanto al tavolo, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro.

- _Cosa... _

- E una telefonata. _Urgente. _

Mentre veniva passato un telefono all'uomo dalla penna d'oro, l'ufficiale si impadronì del computer.

- E' su YouTube. - soffiò - E' in televisione. Non riusciamo a fermarlo. I satelliti sono impazziti. - il militare girò il monitor, e le immagini colpirono il bersaglio, mandando in pezzi ogni straccio di piano che fosse stato elaborato in quella stanza nelle ultime ore.

Il telefono scivolò via dalle mani dell'uomo dalla penna d'oro - _E' la fine._ - gracchiò.

Uno dei politici si alzò, sbattendo una mano sul tavolo con violenza - Ci deve essere un modo per fermare la diffusione di questo stramaledetto filmato.

Sul monitor le immagini, non riprese da una _semplice_ telecamera _terrestre_, dell'UAV e del modo in cui aveva sparato, lasciando che i Cybertroniani e il prezioso ostaggio appena rilasciato venissero colpiti e spazzati via erano inequivocabili come una sentenza di morte.

- Possiamo... _manipolarlo. _

- Non è troppo tardi.

- _Voi non capite... _- l'uomo dalla penna d'oro si strofinò una mano sul viso - _Era il Papa_. Da Roma. Evidentemente vivo. Evidentemente... - _non c'era bisogno di dirlo. _

Il silenzio avvolse la stanza, insieme al fetore della disfatta.

_(… To Be Continued.)_

* * *

_**Piccola nota a fine capitolo**: _

_Ecco i brani per la "colonna sonora ideale" di questo capitolo: "Turn! Turn! Turn!" dei The Byrds; "Paint It Black" dei Rolling Stones; e "We Gotta Get Out of This Place" dei The Animals._

_Buon ascolto! ;-)_

_E come sempre... se state leggendo: commentate! :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde_

* * *

**File 02.01.013... [_Capitolo 13 _– Troppo Tardi]**

Restare ad osservare per ore lo spazio e la silenziosa pulsazione delle stelle nel buio, non era servito ad alleviare la claustrofobia che stava minacciando di fargli perdere la testa. Persino quei pianeti, quelle luci lontane e la prospettiva delle infinite distanze dell'Universo non avevano potuto alleviare la sensazione di soffocamento, di prigionia che continuava a tormentarlo.

Con un moto di frustrazione spazzò via quello che restava dell'Energon che aveva finito di bere solo poco prima, imprecando.

I suoi sensori ottici si spostarono inquieti, cercando altro Energon, ma finendo per appuntarsi sull'inutile oggetto che era rimasto per tutto il tempo adagiato sulle sue ginocchia.

- _Ti odio..._ - sibilò, sogghignando all'idea che l'aggeggio maledetto potesse, in qualche modo, percepire le sue parole ed i sentimenti che lo stavano facendo impazzire.

Tuttavia, la _Matrice del Comando_, la Matrice degli Autobot non diede alcun segno di vita e Starscream si costrinse a ridere.

_Spazzatura!_

L'ultimo trofeo rubato da Megatron, la Matrice strappata a Prime, il simbolo del potere degli Autobots, la connessione tra la loro razza e Primus... tutta spazzatura!

Come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti? Starscream sbuffò, cercando di calmarsi, tornando ad osservare la distesa oscura al di fuori degli schermi della nave.

Scienza e non mistica; nell'intero Universo non esisteva alcun potere superiore a quello della scienza e, di sicuro, nessuna _divinità_.

Non esisteva nulla che potesse essere considerato un _mistico potere_.

Se fosse esistito, se qualcosa di solo vagamente simile fosse esistito lo avrebbe saputo. Ne avrebbe incontrato una traccia nel corso di un'esistenza così lunga. Di viaggi senza sosta.

Se quel pezzo di metallo, la Matrice senza vita, aveva un significato, ebbene, poteva essere uno e soltanto uno: tutta l'esistenza doveva essere considerata come uno _scherzo_. Casuale, illogica, _priva di senso_.

I componenti del viso di Starscream si mossero e si riassestarono in un'espressione di scherno. Il mech lanciò in aria la Matrice e la riafferrò al volo - Guarda questo, grande Primus! - sghignazzò.

Continuò a giocherellare con il più sacro artefatto degli Autobots per un po', prima di deciderne di averne abbastanza.

_Megatron... _Starscream scosse la testa, possibile che Megatron avesse giocato con le loro vite _solo per questo?_ Solo per un pezzo di metallo inutile, per umiliare Optimus Prime?

_Milioni di anni... di niente._

In un impeto di rabbia Starscream lanciò la Matrice contro uno dei pannelli metallici, osservandola cadere e rimbalzare sul pavimento.

- _Primus!_ - ghignò - Io, Starscream, leader dei Decepticon, ti accordo l'omaggio che meriti! Guarda dove ci hai portati e dove sei finito_ tu!_ Non vorresti mostrarmi il tuo potere, adesso? _Punirmi_, forse?

Per un istante il mech rimase in ascolto, poi nei suoi occhi si accese una scintilla di maliziosa autoironia - _Ma chi non esiste non può rispondere, _non è così?

Starscream allungò le gambe, cercando una posizione più comoda. Riflettendo. Cercando di concentrarsi su pensieri diversi, su qualunque speculazione potesse strapparlo dalla continua sensazione di essere rinchiuso in una trappola, in una tomba fluttuante nello Spazio.

Forse avrebbe dovuto considerare l'ipotesi di iniziare a pregare Unicron; non che ci credesse, ma solo per il gusto del capriccio, della sfida.

Se l'opera di Primus aveva spinto i Cybertroniani fino a questo punto, allora Unicron non avrebbe certamente potuto fare danno, e, forse, Starscream avrebbe provato sollievo nell'invocare il Portatore di Caos, nel supplicarlo di dare termine all'esistenza, _al patetico sembiante di esistenza_ di Megatron.

- _Maledizione!_ - imprecò, tornando ad essere assalito dalla fastidiosa sensazione che, a prescindere dal risultato e dal valore di ogni propria azione, Megatron avrebbe trovato sempre il modo di rendere miserabile la sua vita. Tornando dalla morte più potente di prima, o schiacciandolo con la propria ombra.

_A che livello sono sceso per ridurmi in questo stato?_

Tormentato dalla claustrofobia, incapace di compiere una mossa definitiva sulla scacchiera del potere e volontariamente rinchiuso al buio cercando di illudere tutti gli altri di essere impegnato nella pianificazione della prossima trionfale battaglia, ma in realtà senza speranze.

- _Maledizione, Unicron!_ - sibilò - Se almeno _tu_ esisti... ascoltami!_ Liberami da Megatron! _

_- … Da Megatron... tron... - _l'eco delle sue parole risuonò nella stanza, rimbalzando sulle pareti, sul pavimento, proprio come aveva fatto la Matrice poco prima.

Starscream si immobilizzò, imprecando mentalmente contro il potere della suggestione, ignorando la sensazione di non essere più solo, di essere _osservato._

Uno dei monitor si accese all'improvviso con un sonoro bip, strappandogli un sussulto.

- _Starscream..._ - la voce di Skywarp sembrava tutto meno che tranquilla - Credo che dovresti venire subito qui.

- _Cosa... _

- _Subito_, è meglio.

Il monitor tornò a spegnersi, e Starscream a domandarsi quanto le cose potessero ancora peggiorare. _E se giocare con gli dei fosse mai stata cosa saggia._

**-x-**

- Cosa è successo?

L'unico mech rimasto all'interno della Sala di Comando, Skywarp, se ne stava chino su uno dei computer. Insolitamente cupo, pensieroso; si raddrizzò strofinandosi una mano su un braccio, a disagio, ed incontrò lo sguardo di Starscream solo per un attimo prima di abbassarlo.

_Cattive notizie._ Starscream si preparò a ricevere un altro colpo a causa della stupidità dei propri soldati - _Cosa è successo?_

- Ecco... ecco, _Screamer... - _Skywarp imprecò a bassa voce.

- _Cosa?_

Isensori ottici del mech lampeggiarono- Una delle lance di salvataggio è stata... _sganciata_.

Starscream inclinò il capo, lo sguardo acceso dalla curiosità e subito dopo dalla realizzazione. _Ovviamente non per un guasto tecnico_ - Come? - riuscì a soffiare.

- _Ahm..._ Non saprei. In effetti le immagini e i dati del lancio sono stati _cancellati._

Prima ancora che Skywarp potesse richiudere la bocca, Starscream si era già lanciato verso la porta, attraversando il corridoio di corsa verso gli appartamenti di Soundwave.

- Starscream! - Skywarp gli tenne dietro - _Aspetta!_

La porta d'ingresso si aprì con un sibilo; non che Starscream avesse bisogno di controllare l'interno per sapere cosa fosse successo.

Se i file di sicurezza della Nemesis erano stati modificati, e se qualcuno era riuscito a lasciare la nave non c'era altro da fare che _due più due_.

Sparito Soundwave. Spariti i suoi tirapiedi. _Sparito... Megatron_.

Starscream lottò per trattenere l'ondata di cieca rabbia, la furia, l'odio ed il risentimento che stavano minacciando di mandarlo in pezzi dall'interno. _Megatron, ancora Megatron, sempre Megatron!_

- Stavo cercando di...

Starscream si voltò, afferrando Skywarp ed inchiodandolo ad una parete con un ringhio furibondo - _Tu cosa?_ Cosa stavi cercando di dirmi,_ imbecille? _Che te li sei fatti scappare tra le dita?

- Possiamo... _possiamo riprenderli!_

Starscream allentò la presa. Solo un po', ma abbastanza per incoraggiare Skywarp a continuare.

- Non possono essere andati lontano; ho calcolato la traiettoria della lancia. Potrei seguirli, dammi solo l'ordine e...

-_ No_. - Starscream sibilò, stringendo i pugni - Tu resta qui e cerca di controllare questa stramaledetta nave e di farcela trovare ancora intera quando torneremo.

- _Ma io voglio venire... _

- No. Dai l'ordine di mobilitazione generale e obbedisci, _imbecille!_

Per dispetto, per puro spirito di contraddizione Skywarp sarebbe rimasto da solo ad occuparsi della manutenzione della nave mentre Starscream e tutti gli altri avrebbero goduto di una piccola distrazione. Di una distrazione _finale_, il mech si disse. _Dell'ultima caccia._

- Come..._ vuoi tu_, Starscream. - Skywarp annuì, abbassando la testa.

Perso nella propria stizza, Starscream non si rese conto di non aver _mai _visto prima di quel momento uno Skywarp altrettanto remissivo.

**-x-**

Rumble si guardò intorno e sghignazzando si issò fuori da una delle lance di salvataggio della Nemesis rimaste negli hangar.

- Non ci posso credere, Starscream è _davvero _un idiota! - la strada per la Sala di Controllo era del tutto libera, nessun mech in vista, nulla di nulla. Rumble si prese il suo tempo per raggiungerla, fermandosi ogni tanto per danneggiare o spostare qualcosa; il suo personale regalo d'addio al Re degli Imbecilli.

- Ehi, Warpy! - ridacchiò, alla fine. Facendo il suo grande ingresso nella stanza, trascinandosi dietro un bel numero di cavi metallici strappati qui e lì.

Skywarp si voltò con uno sbuffo irritato.

- Ehi, ehi! Calmo! _Hai cambiato idea?_ Il Boss vuole muoversi al più presto. - Rumble gli assestò una piccola pacca, avvicinandosi dopo aver sparpagliato i propri trofei sul pavimento.

- Sono _pronto_.

- Se Starscream dovesse mancarti troppo, Frenzy ha detto che potrai tenergli la mano.

Skywarp imprecò, cercando di colpire Rumble, ma riuscendo solo a mandare in pezzi un monitor.

- Sei fuori forma, Warpy! - Rumble si allontanò saltellando e ridacchiando come uno dei folletti delle storie della Terra che, di quando in quando, Thundercracker gli aveva raccontato - Il Boss vuole che ti ricordi di cancellare tutte le registrazioni e di disabilitare il sistema di sicurezza prima di partire.

- Sì, sì, ok! - Skywarp tornò a dedicare la propria attenzione ad uno dei monitor - Togliti dai piedi e me ne occuperò.

_Primus! _Skywarp si costrinse a non controllare ancora una volta la posizione degli altri, all'inseguimento di una lancia di salvataggio _vuota. _

Starscream, tutti loro avrebbero percepito qualcosa, nello stesso istante in cui i sistemi principali della Nemesis fossero stati messi fuori gioco. _Loro lo avrebbero saputo_. E sarebbero tornati indietro.

_Starscream lo avrebbe terminato. _

Meglio essere sicuri di essere già lontani in quel momento. Skywarp sbuffò, mentre la sensazione, la consapevolezza di essere un _traditore_ si insinuava nei suoi circuiti.

Ma,_ Primus_, il suo giuramento era stato per Megatron dopotutto!

Ed anche se il legame con Starscream era del tutto diverso, settato su profondità incomprensibili a chi ne fosse stato al di fuori... Skywarp scosse la testa, no, non avrebbe rinnegato il vero leader dei Decepticon.

Almeno, _non ancora._

Non se Starscream non fosse diventato più capace di così.

Starscream, _Starscream... _Skywarp cercò di mettere da parte l'idea.

_Primus... Starscream lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi! _

Le dita di Skywarp esitarono per un istante sulla tastiera.

Per chi, per cosa stava tradendo?

_Megatron?_

La libertà, la possibilità di lasciare la Nemesis e di impegnarsi in qualcosa di utile. In una missione reale per i Decepticons... cambiare il destino.

_Clover. _

Con un basso ringhio determinato schiacciò un tasto ed il sistema di registrazione e sorveglianza della Nemesis si disattivò nel giro di un solo istante.

- Troppo tardi._ Troppo tardi per tornare indietro..._ - Skywarp depose sulla console il sistema di localizzazione rimosso dal proprio corpo e si allontanò gustando, per la prima volta, il sapore della malinconia e quello dolce e amaro della responsabilità.

* * *

La Nemesis era immensa, _aggressiva_. Una fortezza fluttuante nel buio dello Spazio.

Mistcore riuscì a reprimere un brivido; _se _il piano di Soundwave non fosse riuscito, _se_ le cose non fossero andate nel modo giusto, _se_ i Decepticons fossero stati ancora a bordo ed avessero scoperto il tradimento...

La femme si concesse un attimo per riguadagnare la calma e la determinazione. Poi inviò il segnale convenuto, restando in attesa di una risposta. _O di una aggressione_.

Il familiare segnare di Soundwave le strappò un gemito soddisfatto; tutto bene, tutto secondo i piani.

Mistcore si avvicinò di più, lentamente. Prendendosi il tempo necessario ad osservare e studiare la gigantesca forma della nave nemica. Cercando di calcolare il numero di torrette ed armi che spuntavano qui e lì tra le strutture di metallo alieno.

_In cosa mi sto infilando?_ Guerra, violenza, brutalità; ogni centimetro della Nemesis era una dichiarazione d'intenti. Mistcore si domandò ancora una volta come _dannazione_ avrebbe fatto a tirarsene fuori.

- Qui Skywarp. - la voce risuonò all'interno del comlink - Ci stiamo sganciando.

- Ok. Vi terrò dietro.

- Ricevuto.

Uno dei portelloni sul fondo della gigantesca astronave si spalancò, lasciando emergere una navetta, piccola ma dalla forma aggressiva.

Il pilota della nave, Skywarp o Soundwave, la manovrò senza problemi, allontanandosi in fretta dalla Nemesis.

I motori di Mistcore rombarono, prendendo potenza e la femme accelerò, raggiungendo la navetta ed affiancandosi.

- _Accordato permesso di salire a bordo_. - la voce di Soundwave, impersonale come sempre, la colse di sorpresa.

- Ma... - questo _non_ era nei piani. Mistcore aveva pensato di fungere semplicemente da scorta. Non di salire a bordo, non di... _vedere Megatron_ prima del tempo.

- _Permesso accordato. _

Mistcore imprecò, maledicendo il tono definitivo di Soundwave e la sua sicurezza.

- Puoi iniziare la procedura di attracco... _se vuoi_. - al contrario, il dubbio nascosto nel tono di Skywarp la rassicurò, dissipando l'impressione di essere obbligata a comportarsi secondo un copione scelto da qualcun altro.

Mistcore sospirò lentamente, tentando di ignorare il piccolo brivido d'anticipazione. Qualcosa di molto simile all'eccitazione del rischio, dell'ignoto. Tentando di mettere da parte quei sentimenti che la sua ragione rifiutava di accettare, o solo di considerare. Quella parte di lei che avrebbe provato piacere nello stesso istante in cui i suoi piedi di sarebbero posati sul pavimento della navetta.

- Io... _d'accordo_. - soffiò. Maledicendosi per la propria incertezza ed avvertendo il bisogno di indossare, ancora una volta, la maschera della sicurezza. _La maschera di Mistcore_, del comandante della Endless - Iniziate la procedura. Sono pronta.

**-x-**

Mistcore si trasformò, guardandosi intorno e adattando i propri sensori ottici alle luci basse dell'hangar. Una porta scorrevole si spalancò, e la femme si obbligò ad attraversare un breve corridoio, fermandosi solo per ascoltare il rombo attutito dei motori. Gustando la nuova sensazione, l'essere a bordo di una nave sconosciuta.

_Pochi passi, una porta_... Mistcore ricominciò ad avanzare.

La Sala di Comando era piccola, infinitamente più piccola rispetto a quella della Endless. Sconosciuta, aliena in ogni senso.

Soundwave e Skywarp non si voltarono al suo ingresso. E Mistcore immaginò che fossero troppo impegnati ad allontanarsi dal pericolo rappresentato da Starscream e dagli altri Decepticons per preoccuparsi di lei.

La familiarità, il senso di protezione e la luminosa bellezza dei computer, delle macchine della Endless era del tutto mancante all'interno della piccola sala. Non che Mistcore si fosse aspettata di trovarsi a bordo di una nave tecnologicamente avanzata come il vascello di Proteus; ma se questa nave rispondeva all'idea di comfort dei Decepticons... la femme si guardò ancora intorno, studiando i due sedili e la stretta postazione di pilotaggio, le luci rosse e claustrofobiche e le piccole porzioni di pareti e cavi di metallo scuro visibili nella flebile illuminazione. Gli unici monitor accesi erano quelli dei piloti, e continuavano a proiettare dati scritti nell'aguzzo alfabeto dei Decepticons, simile e diverso dal Cybertroniano standard degli Autobots.

Skywarp si voltò per un istante, offrendole la cosa più simile ad un sorriso confortante che Mistcore avesse visto nelle ultime ore.

La femme inclinò il capo, ricambiandolo con un cenno. Soundwave, invece, continuò ad ignorarla, seguitando a digitare velocemente sulla tastiera.

La porta della sala si riaprì con un sibilo, e Mistcore si voltò. Frenzy e Rumble, borbottando e spingendosi tra loro, entrarono trascinandosi dietro un gran numero di strumenti e attrezzature meccaniche.

- Ecco qui, Boss... - Rumble si interruppe, incrociando lo sguardo della femme e congelandosi.

Mistcore inclinò il capo, dando il tempo ai due mech più piccoli di recuperare la propria facciata da piccoli bulli irrispettosi e rissosi. Aspettandosi tutte le battute che sarebbero seguite.

- Rumble, Frenzy... - la voce di Soundwave era ipnotica e monotona come sempre, priva di ogni inflessione ed emozione - _Continuate. _

Senza un commento i due mech ripresero a trasportare il proprio carico verso l'angolo più lontano della stanza. I sensori ottici di Mistcore si adattarono al buio e lei li seguì avvertendo il brivido del senso di anticipazione.

La femme si irrigidì, domandandosi come diavolo avesse fatto a non accorgersene prima. A non vederlo.

Nel buio, lontano persino dalle deboli luci rosse dei monitor e dei comandi della nave, su un letto di metallo appena sufficiente a contenerlo... _Megatron. _

Mistcore deglutì ancora, un gesto del tutto inutile nella sua forma attuale, ma troppo radicato nella sua natura di essere umano per poter essere dimenticato.

Frenzy e Rumble deposero il proprio carico e si allontanarono scoccandole occhiate curiose.

Mistcore continuò ad avvicinarsi, ignorandoli, osservando morbosamente i cavi ed i tubi infilati nel corpo del mech, del leader dei Decepticons; il suo corpo danneggiato, i suoi sensori ottici spenti e_ vuoti._

_Se solo fosse stata in grado di voltarsi, e di guardare altrove... Dio, se solo avesse avuto la capacità di tornare indietro e dimenticare tutto. _

Ma le sue mani raggiunsero il letto di metallo, e scivolarono lentamente sul petto del mech, evitando i cavi e disegnando curiosi sentieri lungo i segni lasciati dalla battaglia.

Al di sotto delle sue dita, Mistcore avvertì la debole pulsazione della Scintilla Vitale di Megatron, da prima quasi inudibile e poi più forte, rispondere alla sua presenza.

Troppo tardi, pensò.

_Troppo tardi per tornare indietro_.

Il visore di Soundwave lampeggiò, _pochissimo_. Ma non così poco perché Skywarp non se ne rendesse conto.

_(...continua.)_

* * *

_**Piccola nota a fine capitolo**: _

_Sigh! E rieccomi qui dopo un tremendo ritardo nella pubblicazione del nuovo capitolo: perdono!_

_A parte gli impegni di tutti giorni e bla bla bla, la colpa è chiaramente dell'estate: troppo caldo per restare fermi davanti al monitor, e più tempo da spendere fuori... :D_

_Così, finché il caldo dura, ahimè, aspettatevi aggiornamenti non frequenti come prima, ma non disperate perché siamo sempre qui! XD_

_E, se siete arrivati a leggere fino a questo punto: lasciate un commento, per favore! Infatti i commenti mi aiutano a scrivere e mi motivano, non dimenticatevene! XD _

_Per il resto... ecco un paio di precisazioni sulla storia e sul capitolo: come ho scritto diverse volte questa avventura nasce idealmente sviluppando in modo diverso gli eventi di All Hail Megatron e poi scivolando nell'assoluto AU. Il fatto che Starscream possieda la Matrice degli Autobot segue i fatti narrati prima e durante AHM nei fumetti della IDW. _

_Ma, ovviamente la storia è diversa! Infatti secondo i fumetti canonici, i Decepticon a questo punto dovrebbero star fluttuando nello spazio a bordo di Astrotrain e non certo della Nemesis! Tutto questo per chiarire le discrepanze che potreste aver trovato! XD _

_E, direi, dopo quest'ultimo tassello, dopo aver fatto vedere Starscream con la Matrice tra le mani NON ci saranno più similarità con i fumetti originali. Abbiamo superato ufficialmente il muro del completo AU! Evviva! XD_

_Per finire con l'angolino della Colonna Sonora Ideale (aka i brani musicali che ascolto mentre scrivo e che trovo ispiranti per il capitolo)... oggi è il turno della "Soundtrack Suite" dalla colonna sonora del film "Prometheus". E di "The Motion of the Earth" di Jeff Zentner. Buon ascolto e buona lettura! xD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!  
I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!  
Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.  
Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	14. Chapter 14

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Shockwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde_

* * *

**File 02.01.014... [_Capitolo 14 _– Into the Volcano]**

L'odore salmastro del mare, mescolato con quello della terra e della roccia, con l'aspro sentore del fumo delle torce aleggiava tutto intorno, riempiendo i recettori sensoriali di Clover con nuove informazioni. L'analisi chimica dei composti nell'aria continuava a scorrere, ad aggiornarsi, proiettando informazioni scritte nell'aguzzo alfabeto di Cybetron sullo schermo interno dei suoi sensori ottici. _Energon, componenti di Energon_. Clover rabbrividì, concentrandosi per un istante su una delle rilevazioni del proprio sistema.

_Acqua, fuoco, aria, terra... Energon_.

Elementi noti che un essere umano avrebbe considerato familiari _più_ uno; più uno che era sempre stato sotto gli occhi di tutti ma ignoto a chi non avesse saputo cosa cercare.

_Ah, dannazione,_ _come può essere passato inosservato?_

L'occhio di Shockwave scintillava come una singola stella nella penombra che aveva avvolto l'interno del cratere; paragonabile alle luci delle torce tanto quanto il sole alla luna.

I sensori ottici della femme si riaggiustarono seguendo il continuo cambiamento della luminosità e l'avanzare della tenebra, permettendole di vedere perfettamente e di distinguere ogni dettaglio come se il sole fosse ancora stato alto nel cielo.

- Clover... - la voce di Pulse non era più che un sussurro - Ho un brutto presentimento.

- Già.

La piccola comunità di indigeni con gli occhi adoranti si era raccolta intorno al trono di Shockwave; per un istante Clover provò un briciolo di pena per loro, per la cieca fede che avevano riposto nel nume protettore dell'isola. Provò l'impulso di urlare che no, quello non era un dio. Che un vero dio non avrebbe usato creature tanto fragili per perseguire un disegno egoista. Ma, qualunque cosa si fosse risolta a dire, gli uomini avrebbero continuato a riporre nelle mani metalliche del Decepticon la loro fede, la propria vita.

Al suo fianco Dialpulse si mosse a disagio, studiando l'interno del cratere ed il suo aspetto stregato. Le statue di legno e quelle di pietra, le abitazioni scolpite nelle pareti rocciose; il modo bizzarro in cui preistoria e tecnologia sembravano essersi fusi in un disegno da film di Hollywood o da... _opera di uno scienziato pazzo_.

Entrambe le femme si resero conto dell'ordine impartito da Shockwave solo quando gli umani arretrarono e scomparvero nel buio, attraverso piccoli ingressi nascosti e scolpiti nella pietra lavica.

Clover espirò rumorosamente, lasciando andare un fiotto d'aria attraverso le proprie ventole.

_Bene. _

Almeno se, _quando_ fossero arrivati al punto di combattere non avrebbero coinvolto quella gente. Non si sarebbero dovute fermare ed arrendere davanti all'evidenza di essere incapaci di fare del male a persone armate di torce, a creature senza armi usate come scudo da un _mostro_.

L'immagine della chimera balenò nella memoria di Clover; _Dio_, pensò, f_a che Ravage e __Rocket ci trovino prima che Shockwave possa anche solo pensare di usarci per un esperimento di qualche tipo_.

Dialpulse doveva star pensando la stessa cosa, Clover avrebbe potuto dirlo dal modo in cui la femme si era progressivamente spostata in una posizione adatta per difendersi e contrattaccare.

A mani nude, _maledizione_, contro un gigantesco ciclope armato e a proprio agio, mentre tutte le loro armi erano state bloccate dal sistema di difesa dell'isola.

Ma avrebbero combattuto comunque, questo era _certo_.

Shockwave inclinò il capo, e la luce del suo unico occhio tremolò lentamente. Laserbeak, prigioniero e in gabbia, non aveva smesso di agitarsi per un solo attimo.

- Ad un certo punto... - la voce del mech, tranquilla e imperturbabile, iniziò il racconto come se stesse semplicemente continuando a parlare di un argomento già affrontato e non come se la sua spiegazione fosse venuta fuori dal nulla, a sorpresa - Ad un certo punto della guerra non ebbi più alcun dubbio su come sarebbe finita.

Clover deglutì, avvicinandosi inconsapevolmente di un passo. Con l'impressione di essere sul punto di ascoltare una storia antica come il tempo.

Shockwave puntò un gomito su uno dei braccioli e adagiò la sua strana testa sul palmo della mano, allungando le gambe ed incrociandole.

- La fine di Cybertron, l'esaurimento delle risorse. Nessuno lo aveva calcolato, ma _io sì_. Per questo motivo ideai un piano.

- Un _piano._ - Clover si voltò, cercando lo sguardo di Dialpulse, ma l'altra femme sembrava troppo occupata a fissare il viso inespressivo del mech. Ipnotizzata quasi - Pulse... - Clover lo soffiò, iniziando a sentirsi più spaventata di quanto avrebbe voluto - _Dannazione! _

La voce di Shockwave tornò a catturare la sua attenzione - Creare nuove fonti di Energon. Nuove sorgenti di vita nell'universo.

Clover si irrigidì.

- Sarebbe stato così se non avessi avuto delle _difficoltà_.

- Difficoltà! - la femme scosse la testa, imponendosi di non tornare a voltarsi verso Dialpulse e di far funzionare il proprio processore. _Che genere di difficoltà?_ Poi la rivelazione la colpì con la violenza di un pugno nello stomaco; se il piano di Shockwave fosse andato in porto sin dall'inizio... l'intera razza umana non sarebbe neanche esistita. La Terra sarebbe stata solo una gigantesca miniera a cielo aperto.

L'occhio del ciclope scintillò minaccioso - Sono stato incredibilmente sciocco nel non prevedere l'unica cosa che è sempre ovvia: l'imprevedibile. Il caos.

Clover scosse la testa al culmine dell'incredulità - Di che diavolo...

- Ed ora, _di nuovo._

Shockwave inclinò il suo volto inespressivo, scoccandole un'occhiata che la femme avrebbe potuto definire... calcolatrice.

- Il caos.

- _Cosa... _- le componenti della bocca di Clover si distesero in una smorfia di metallo del tutto simile ad una di carne, ad una che la vecchia Audy avrebbe potuto sfoggiare sul proprio viso.

Shockwave si sollevò, incombendo su di loro dall'alto della propria statura, ricordandole fastidiosamente Megatron - Cosa potreste essere se non _Agenti del Caos? _

- Stai... indietro!

- Vi muovete del tutto al di fuori della logica. Come particelle impazzite.

Il ciclope si spostò lentamente, descrivendo un cerchio intorno alle due femme - Voi evolvete al di fuori di ciò che la logica suggerisce. - il mech scosse la testa, e Clover si domandò se nella sua voce non vi fosse una sfumatura di avida ammirazione - Quello che mi domando è se sareste capaci di mantenere ciò che sembrate promettere, alla fine.

_Alla fine di cosa?_ Clover rabbrividì.

Shockwave si fermò, sollevando lo sguardo e osservando il cielo pensosamente, come se si fosse dimenticato della presenza delle due femme.

- Possibile che la soluzione fosse incalcolabile? Che risiedesse nell'imponderabile. Che il caos potesse ripristinare l'equilibrio in un mondo morente?

_In un mondo morente... _

Le dita di Clover si strinsero d'istinto, obbligandola a serrare i pugni sino al limite del dolore.

_Il caos. Un mondo morente._

La femme, imprecò, cercando di aggrapparsi a qualcosa ma con l'impressione di essere stata sollevata, senza più alcuna presa sul terreno. Con l'impressione di essere sul punto di piegarsi su sé stessa, come... come una tanica di metallo esposta ad un calore troppo violento, prossima a cedere e ad ammorbidirsi come plastica.

Un mondo morente... _Cybertron_.

* * *

La strada era illuminata dalla luce aggressiva di decine, centinaia di insegne luminose sistemate sui tetti e destinate ad essere viste dalle strade principali o in lontananza dai visitatori e dai passanti. Ma, anche così e per quanto potesse sembrare un dannato controsenso, non avrebbe potuto essere più buia.

L'odore che impregnava ogni cosa era stantio, dozzinale. Nauseabondo.

Lei si spostò con cautela per rendersi invisibile agli occhi dei relitti seduti nell'ombra, cercando di evitare le folate di carburante acido e di cattiva qualità, mescolato a quel genere di stupefacenti di contrabbando che simulavano eccitazione per qualche istante e dopo ti lasciavano stordito e più solo di prima.

_All'inferno_, pensò. Su quello stramaledetto pianeta sembrava tutto destinato a finire nella solitudine, ad essere consumato lentamente da una ruggine invisibile.

Alla fine individuò la porta sul retro della sua destinazione e scivolò all'interno del night passando dalla porta dei fornitori, con cautela, evitando gli allarmi e sperando di essere riuscita a superare lo sguardo inquisitorio dei buttafuori con la loro innata capacità di farla sentire fuori luogo.

Si mosse nella solita confusione di mech esaltati e ubriachi; raggiunse un tavolo abbastanza lontano dalle luci e dal centro della sala, preparandosi a digitare la propria ordinazione sul piccolo monitor incastonato nel metallo. Ma prima che le sue dita riuscissero a inviare l'ordine, un mech colpì il tavolo, lasciandovisi cadere a peso morto.

La femme si sollevò, tirandosi indietro. Imprecando all'idea di quanta attenzione una cosa del genere avrebbe potuto attirare.

Eppure, per un colpo di fortuna, o solo per la sua capacità di scegliere il posto più defilato anche nella folla, nessuno sembrò interessarsi a quello che stava succedendo.

La femme si raddrizzò, pronta per quello che sarebbe seguito. Ma il mech si limitò a sollevare la testa, guardandola senza vederla. Del tutto perso.

Lei inclinò il capo, curiosa.

- Tu non sei ubriaco. - soffiò - Tu sei molto più che ubriaco.

- D... do... dove? - biascicò lui, come se i suoi circuiti vocali fossero stati danneggiati.

- Non lo sai? Nel pozzo dell'inferno. - gli rispose con una buona approssimazione di gentilezza; poi intercettò un movimento al margine del proprio campo visivo e la figura di un altro mech in avvicinamento.

Un nuovo, luccicante esemplare di ricchezza, della élite economica di Cybertron bisognosa di perdersi nella felicità sintetica di un nightclub. Il nuovo arrivato barcollò un po', riuscendo a mantenersi in piedi facendo leva sul tavolo. Tentando di rimettere in piedi il proprio amico.

Lei si allontanò con un moto di fastidio per la doppia intrusione, e con un pizzico di curiosità per quello che quei due dovevano aver provato.

Poi i suoi sensori ottici si posarono sulla macchina nascosta nell'ombra, e come se fosse stato richiamato dalla sua attenzione il monitor si accese di una pulsazione violetta, attirandola irrevocabilmente verso di sé.

La femme si fermò, allungando le dita e sfiorando i cavi per la connessione neurale che penzolavano indolentemente ai lati del monitor.

- _Simultronic. _

Si voltò di soprassalto, scoprendo di essere intrappolata tra la macchina ed un imponente mech.

Lui allungò le braccia, strappando i cavi dalla sua presa - Lascia stare. Non è per te. - inclinò il capo, offrendole un ghigno seduttivo ed un'occhiata furba che la fece rabbrividire.

- Un Seeker, _tipico._

Lui scoccò un'occhiata divertita alle ali sulla schiena della femme e sorrise di più - Ne sai _qualcosa._

- _No_. - allungò un braccio per allontanarlo, ma si fermò prima di poterlo fare davvero.

- D'accordo, allora. La tua designazione?

Lei gli scoccò un'occhiata irritata, decidendo di spingerlo via davvero nonostante il piacevole formicolio che il suo grande corpo le aveva procurato.

- Sono troppo sfacciato? Mi piace essere diretto. Ma _non_ mi piace l'idea che una creatura così... _interessante_ preferisca perdersi in un piacere sintetico, quando potrebbe aspirare a qualcosa di _meglio_. Di molto meglio, per come la vedo io.

La femme gli gettò un'occhiata incredula - Pensavo che tutti i Seeker avessero un ego enorme, ma il tuo è smisurato.

- Davvero. - il mech si scostò, lasciandola libera di muoversi ed allontanarsi.

- In ogni caso _io_ faccio quello che voglio. - la femme lo superò, passando oltre lui ed i due compari che gli stavano guardando le spalle.

La voce del mech la raggiunse nonostante la musica e la distanza che lei stava mettendo tra loro -_ Non vedo perché in un mondo che sta già morendo dovresti voler affrettare le cose._ - c'era dell'ironia nella sua voce, e un sorriso segreto che continuava a farla rabbrividire. Si fermò, riuscendo a malapena a resistere alla tentazione di voltarsi - In ogni caso. - continuò lui - La _mia _designazione è Starscream. Se cambiassi idea...

Lei riprese a muoversi, forse un po' troppo in fretta.

* * *

Con un gemito strozzato Clover riuscì a resistere al desiderio di gridare, soffocata dall'impressione di essere precipitata senza controllo da altezze inimmaginabili, ma grata per il ritorno alla realtà.

Lo sguardo di Shockwave, curioso e famelico, era puntato su di lei.

- Clover... - la voce di Dialpulse la obbligò a voltarsi, e la femme si rese conto di come la sua amica le avesse stretto il polso tra le dita, serrandolo fino al punto di farle male.

Lo sguardo negli occhi di Pulse le disse tutto quello che c'era bisogno di sapere senza parole, e Clover scosse la testa, tentando di lasciare andare la confusione, il senso di straniamento.

_Maledetto Shockwave_, pensò, _e le sue trappole imprevedibili_.

- Sì, Caos. - soffiò lui - Di questo stavo parlando. Una forza capace di sovrastare persino la capacità di rinnovare un intero pianeta. Una forza che conserva in sé stessa la pura capacità di rigenerare e portare la vita.

- I tuoi circuiti devono essere bruciati. - Dialpulse afferrò Clover, tirandola indietro - Se proprio vuoi saperlo... Albus Silente ti avrebbe detto che non serve a niente rifugiarsi nei sogni e dimenticarsi di vivere, Cyclops! E Charles Xavier avrebbe tirato fuori qualcosa di simile. Qualunque piano tu avessi... è evidentemente fallito. Ora fai due calcoli e, tagliando corto, decidi se preferisci restare qui a montare pezzi di cinghiali con pezzi di altri orripilanti animali oppure se preferisci venire con noi su Cybertron per aiutare Megatron!

_Dio_, pensò Clover, _in quale universo demente Pulse potrebbe aspettarsi di avere successo con un'uscita del genere?_

L'unico occhio di Shockwave scintillò con qualcosa di simile ad un guizzo di ilarità - E' coraggio il tuo o sei semplicemente stupida, femme?

Pulse si voltò per un attimo verso Clover e fece spallucce - Beh, dovevo almeno provarci, ti pare?

- _Io penso che non sia _affatto _saggio dare della stupida alla mia amica._ - la voce fece sobbalzare entrambe Clover e Dialpulse, surriscaldando i loro circuiti con un fiotto di puro sollievo.

- Rocket! - esclamò Dialpulse.

- Pulse, Clover! - la sagoma della femme, seguita da Ravage emerse dal buio, accompagnata da un grido soddisfatto di Laserbeak.

- Come state?

- Bene! Di nuovo insieme, eh?

Pulse colse la citazione da Guerre Stellari con un sorriso di pura felicità - Ci mancavate!

- Come finirà?

Pulse rise - Come sempre!

- Così male, eh? - l'espressione di Rocket si tinse di una sfumatura... da canaglia.

- Almeno, divertiamoci. - ruggì Ravage, puntando su Shockwave il suo sguardo pieno d'odio e cominciando ad avvicinarsi alla gabbia di Laserbeak.

Per la prima volta dalla ricomparsa di Rocket, Pulse, Clover e Shockwave si resero conto della presenza del minaccioso, _funzionante_ cannone tra le sue mani.

- Non è... possibile! - la voce del mech risuonò soffocata e preoccupata per la prima volta dal loro arrivo - Quello non può essere...

* * *

A bordo della Endless la confusione non avrebbe potuto essere maggiore.

Il _ponte spaziale_ aveva riportato a bordo solo da una manciata di secondi il gruppo dei soccorritori, London Loyd e la squadra di Autobots fatta prigioniera dall'Esercito.

Shell stava fremendo per entrare in azione e portare il terrestre nell'urna del Bright Energon; lasciando a Ratchet l'impegno di occuparsi dei suoi compagni.

- Proteus! - il mech ticchettò nervosamente con un dito su uno dei monitor, cercando di combattere il senso di urgenza ed il bisogno di verificare le condizioni dei propri compagni - Credo che dovrei andare, _adesso._

La richiesta del Computer di restare in attesa sul Ponte di Comando cominciava a sembrargli inutile - C'è stata un'esplosione, loro... hanno bisogno di me, _di sicuro._ - il mech si guardò intorno a disagio per il modo in cui il Computer continuava ad ignorarlo deliberatamente, desiderando che Mistcore non avesse lasciato la Endless e che avesse continuato ad occuparsi dei rapporti con Proteus.

Il comlink con Nebula si aprì all'improvviso, come la realizzazione di tutti i suoi più foschi presagi - Shell! - la voce della femme era distorta dalla preoccupazione e dalla fatica.

- Dove sei?

- Sul Ponte...

- Abbiamo bisogno di te! Shell, _Ratchet non può aiutarlo!_

Con un'imprecazione Shell tentò di nascondersi dietro al suo migliore_ tono da medico_ - Il Bright Energon metterà a posto qualunque danno il terrestre abbia...

La voce di Nebula tagliò corto, interrompendolo - _Lo so!_ Si tratta di Jazz, è stato colpito. Shell, ho paura che sia stato terminato... o quasi. Dio, Shell, _aiutaci!_

Il mech si tirò in piedi - Proteus, me ne sto andando.

La voce del Computer risuonò dagli altoparlanti con calma - Un attimo, dottore. _Solo un attimo. _

- Jazz è...

- Ho sentito, dottore. E, nonostante tutto, ti domando la cortesia di aspettare. _Ancora. Un. Attimo._ In assenza di Mistcore e Rocket ho bisogno della tua autorizzazione per spostare la Endless; ho l'impressione che la squadra ancora a terra avrà bisogno del nostro soccorso _molto presto_.

Shell aprì la bocca senza emettere un suono e si prese la testa tra le mani, cercando di mettere ordine nella confusione che quella maledetta situazione aveva instillato nei suoi circuiti. _Mai più_, pensò, _non sono fatto per occupare una posizione di comando. Io sono un medico!_

- Puoi occupartene tu? - soffiò, dimenticando che Proteus gli aveva impedito di inviare qualcuno in soccorso di Rocket solo poche ore prima - E' più urgente che mi occupi dell'infermeria, adesso. Delego a te qualunque decisione sia necessaria per soccorrere la squadra a terra!

- Molto bene, dottore. - la voce distaccata di Proteus accolse la responsabilità con la solita, imperturbabile tranquillità - Ti assicuro che farò tutto il necessario per il bene dell'Equipaggio.

Shell annuì, prima di saettare fuori dalla porta verso i suoi pazienti bisognosi di assistenza. _Pregando che non fosse troppo tardi._

_(...continua.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	15. Chapter 15

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating: **M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Shockwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario:** Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive **_by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde_

* * *

**File 02.01.015... [_Capitolo 15 _– Goodbye]**

La corsa di Shell attraverso i corridoi della Endless si arrestò alle porte dell'Infermeria, nella confusione di mech in attesa.

- Lasciatemi passare! - Shell assestò un paio di gomitate senza curarsi di chi fosse stato colpito, con l'impressione di essere ritornato al caotico Pronto Soccorso del suo vecchio ospedale. Con la sola differenza che, un tempo, non avrebbe neppure pensato a sgomitare tra i familiari dei pazienti.

- Shell! - le dita di Thundercracker si strinsero intorno alla sua spalla, obbligandolo a fermarsi.

- Che diavolo è successo, TC?

- Il Ponte Spaziale si è aperto con un secondo di ritardo. - Thundercracker scrollò le spalle - Jazz era il primo sulla traiettoria dell'esplosione.

Shell rabbrividì, cercando di venire a patti con l'idea di doversi abituare alla guerra ed alle sue conseguenze - E Nebula, tu, gli altri? - domandò inghiottendo l'ansia, rinviando ancora di una manciata di secondi l'ingresso nel laboratorio.

- Noi due eravamo i più lontani. Qualcuno è stato danneggiato, niente di grave.

Il dottore annuì. _Ma Jazz è stato l'unico ad essere investito in pieno dal fuoco nemico_, completò mentalmente.

TC inclinò il capo, passando all'uso di un comlink privato per eludere l'ascolto degli Autobots radunati in attesa - Non credo sia un danno contenibile.

Shell si irrigidì, rigettando il pensiero di essere sul punto di perdere il suo primo paziente in questa nuova vita - Vedrò cosa posso fare. - tagliò corto, accettando il silenzioso ma rassegnato assenso di Thundercracker e scivolando all'interno dell'Infermeria.

- _Fuori!_ - prima ancora di essere del tutto dentro, il ruggito lo accolse con tutta la furia che Ratchet era in grado di infondere nella propria voce. Affidandosi ai propri riflessi, Shell si abbassò un istante prima che un attrezzo di metallo colpisse la porta, esattamente dove si era trovata la sua testa un attimo prima.

- E' la mia infermeria! - ringhiò, incapace di trattenere lo sdegno.

Ratchet lo fissò a bocca aperta, mettendolo davvero a fuoco per la prima volta e strofinandosi subito dopo una mano sulla fronte - Pensavo fosse uno degli altri. Cercano di entrare in continuazione.

Shell annuì, rimettendosi dritto - D'accordo.

- Dottore... - la voce di Optimus Prime gli strappò un piccolo brivido, lo stesso che in ospedale gli aveva sempre trasmesso il dover parlare con i parenti di un paziente in condizione critica, _o peggio_. Stavolta, però, Shell non si trovò a fronteggiare lo sguardo ignorante e speranzoso di un padre incapace di concepire la verità. Gli occhi di Prime erano addolorati ma consapevoli. Non per la prima volta il medico si scoprì intento a domandarsi con un pizzico di morbosità _quante volte_, esattamente quante volte il piccolo gruppo di mech guidato da Optimus avesse già affrontato la perdita. La terminazione di un compagno, forse di qualcosa in più.

- Farò del mio... meglio. - soffiò automaticamente, come d'abitudine.

Le braccia di Nebula si chiusero intorno alle sue spalle, obbligandolo a voltarsi.

- Fai qualcosa, per favore. - la femme lo guardò con tutta la disperazione che Optimus era riuscito a nascondere. _Era il mio piano, è stata colpa mia... _

Shell le sfiorò il viso con un dito - Thundercracker è qui fuori, non preferiresti...

- No! Occupati di Jazz,_ per favore!_

Il sospiro di Ratchet lo riportò alla realtà, ed ai suoi doveri di medico - Dov'è lui? - domandò.

- Non credo... - Ratchet spostò lo sguardo su uno dei monitor - Non credo che ci sia più nulla da tentare. Il danno è troppo esteso.

Shell si raddrizzò, irrigidendo le componenti della propria mandibola e scostando Nebula con delicatezza - Vediamo. - dichiarò, tentando di ignorare l'idea che Ratchet, più esperto, superiore nella pratica e nella teoria, avesse già tentato tutto il possibile.

Si diresse verso l'interno del laboratorio, alle brande.

- L'umano? - domandò a nessuno in particolare.

Nebula scosse la testa - Ce ne siamo occupati.

Il che poteva solo voler dire che London Loyd era già stato inserito nell'Urna, e che le macchine del laboratorio lo stavano tenendo sotto controllo. Shell annuì, sapendo che se ne sarebbe occupato più tardi, con maggiore calma.

Ratchet aveva sistemato Jazz sulla branda più lontana, in modo da renderlo invisibile ai visitatori non autorizzati che avessero tentato di sgattaiolare all'interno dell'Infermeria.

Shell non perse tempo ad interrogare i monitor, superando i fili di connessione tra il mech e le macchine del laboratorio, estraendo il proprio scanner e puntandolo sulla forma immobile del luogotenente di Prime.

L'armatura del mech era graffiata, danneggiata. Imbrattata con una quantità di Energon che un medico avrebbe potuto ignorare difficilmente.

- Ho riallacciato alcune delle linee principali di carburazione. - Ratchet inclinò il capo, avvicinandosi e prendendo un'altra scansione di Jazz più per abitudine che per vera necessità.

Shell si immobilizzò, controllando le letture e imprecando furiosamente nella propria testa - Che _genere_ di esplosione ha...

Nebula sollevò le spalle in un gesto impotente - Mi spiace... non ci avevo pensato. _Non ne avevo nessuna idea._

- A quanto sembra... - lo sguardo di Ratchet cercò quello di Shell, mentre le sue mani scivolavano sull'armatura di Jazz, aprendo con delicatezza il compartimento della sua _Scintilla Vitale_ - L'Esercito ha utilizzato un'arma con lo stesso principio di quella che hanno usato per abbattere Megatron.

I sensori ottici di Shell lampeggiarono nella comprensione; la _Scintilla_ di Jazz emanava un residuo infinitesimale di luce ed energia.

Senza alcun dubbio prossima a spegnersi.

- E' già una fortuna che non ci siano stati altri feriti. - Ratchet scosse la testa.

- Potremmo portarlo su Cybertron, come con Megatron, forse lì... - Nebula si aggrappò all'idea con tutta la forza del proprio senso di colpa.

- Il danno subito da Megatron riguardava principalmente il suo processore. Non sarebbe lo stesso. - Prime strinse con delicatezza le dita intorno al braccio della femme - Nessuno poteva prevedere una cosa del genere, ma tutti noi siamo pronti ad accettare le conseguenze della guerra. Jazz sapeva che...

- _Col cavolo! _- Nebula gli scoccò un'occhiata ferita - _Non dirlo, Prime!_ Non dire che siete pronti ad accettare le conseguenze della guerra perché io non lo sono!

Optimus arretrò con un sospiro così infinitesimale da far dubitare Shell di averlo davvero percepito.

- Optimus...

La voce fece sobbalzare Shell tanto quanto tutti gli altri. Il medico impiegò un istante a realizzare che era stato Jazz a parlare. Entrambi i medici si precipitarono accanto al mech, controllando i monitor ed i suoi segni vitali.

Ratchet imprecò a mezza voce, accanendosi contro il computer, lasciando volare le dita sulla tastiera e continuando a borbottare mentre Prime si chinava sulla branda.

- Boss... - Jazz accennò un mezzo sorriso.

Questa volta Shell non poté dirsi di aver solo immaginato il sospiro di Prime.

* * *

Il silenzio caduto all'interno del bocca del vulcano riuscì a soddisfare Rocket più di quanto la femme avrebbe creduto possibile.

- Bene, bene... - Rocket si lasciò scivolare lungo il pendio che separava l'ingresso dal centro del cratere, atterrando con un salto elegante e senza mai smettere di tenere Shockwave sotto mira. Ravage aveva già raggiunto la gabbia di Laserbeak, dedicandosi alla sua distruzione.

- Così tu saresti Shockwave. - la femme inclinò il capo, accettando con un sorriso l'avvicinamento di Dialpulse e Clover - Non posso dire che sia un piacere. - il ruggito di Ravage reclamò la sua attenzione solo per un attimo - Sbrigati, gatto! Non voglio perdere il prossimo treno.

- Voi non... - il ciclopico Decepticon mosse un passo in avanti, ma Rocket sollevò il cannone con un gesto eloquente - Mi spiace, ma è un invito che non possiamo accettare.

- Come diavolo hai fatto? - Dialpulse scoccò un'occhiata ammirata all'arma che la femme teneva fra le mani - Il nostro sistema di comunicazione è stato messo fuori gioco. E il sistema di controllo degli armamenti...

- Anche il mio. - Rocket si concesse una piccola smorfia - Tutto tranne _questo bambino _che non è controllato dal sistema di armamento centrale. E sembra immune agli impulsi elettromagnetici che il nostro amichetto si diverte ad usare nel tentativo di bloccarci qui.

Pulse imprecò a mezza voce - Avremmo dovuto controllare anche noi.

- _Già._ Forse se _non_ foste corse via per inseguire le farfalle...

La femme arancione emise un gemito strozzato - _Mai più._ - soffiò - Giuro, mai più!

- Non potete andarvene. - Shockwave ignorò la minaccia rappresentata da Rocket e si mosse verso di loro - Voi non capite. Non potete andarvene ed ignorare le necessità della nostra razza!

- _Le necessità?!_ - Pulse scrollò le spalle e sollevò una mano, sventolando il dito medio davanti al mech.

Clover scosse la testa - Ora _non possiamo ignorare le necessità?!_ Forse avresti dovuto chiedercelo dall'inizio con maggiore _gentilezza_, invece di giocare con i nostri sistemi e con i nostri pensieri.

- Esattamente! - Pulse rabbrividì, dando a Clover l'impressione di essere passata anche lei attraverso la strana ondata di... _ricordi?_ No, ovviamente non potevano essere ricordi; solo immagini impiantate da Shockwave nella loro testa per confonderle.

- Io non ho...

- Che diavolo è successo qui? - i sensori ottici di Rocket scintillarono pericolosamente - No, non ditemelo; non voglio saperlo. Forse dovrei limitarmi a far saltare tutto in aria.

- _No!_

Rocket scoccò a Clover un'occhiata incredula - Cosa?

- E' pieno di persone. Gli abitanti dell'isola, pensano che lui sia una specie di divinità.

- Allora, forse, dovrei far saltare _lui_ in aria.

- Ma Soundwave ha detto che ci serve! - Pulse si passò due dita sulla fronte - Ci serve, Rocket! Dobbiamo portarlo a Megatron.

La femme sbuffò - Megatron! - per quanto poco le importava del leader dei buffoni... poi, con un pizzico di rammarico si ricordò di aver promesso, di doverlo almeno a Mistcore.

Con uno schianto la gabbia di Laserbeak cedette, ed entrambe le creature di Soundwave raggiunsero le tre femme, schierandosi contro Shockwave.

- Non c'è più tempo, _Atua Fafine_. - asserì Clover - Cosa intendi fare?

- Insomma... - Rocket inclinò il capo - Megatron non è il tuo potente leader? Non sei obbligato a rispondere alla sua richiesta di aiuto o qualcosa del genere?

Il solo occhio di Shockwave scintillò pericolosamente - L'illogicità di Megatron ha causato _questo_, la sua incapacità di _evolversi_...

Rocket assestò un piccolo calcio a Ravage, zittendo il suo ruggito furioso. Ma stavolta più con spirito cameratesco che con vero fastidio - Già, gatto. Ma adesso piantala. - lo sguardo della femme si puntò in quello color oro di Shockwave - Ora, forse, mi dirai che non ci sono più le mezze stagioni, non è così? Possiamo passare oltre a tutto quello che è _ovvio, _big boy?

- Forse ha solo bisogno di un po' di incoraggiamento. - Dialpulse fece scorrere un dito lungo il comparto che custodiva la spada proveniente dall'armeria speciale della Endless, sentendosi stupida per non averci pensato prima. Il comparto si aprì con un sonoro _clic_, e la spada si materializzò tra le sue dita, mentre Clover, seguendo il suo esempio, estraeva la propria lancia dal compartimento nascosto nell'armatura.

- Sì! - ridacchiò Pulse - Le Charlie's Angels sono tornate!

- Le _Proteus Angels_. - Clover la contraddisse con un pizzico di ilarità.

- Non è... _possibile._ - la voce di Shockwave le riportò alla realtà del momento, alla precarietà di quella stramaledetta situazione di stallo.

Rocket si stupì di cogliere sincera incredulità nello sguardo del mech, mentre la fluttuante luce del suo occhio si spostava da un'arma all'altra.

* * *

Shell abbassò la testa sentendosi di troppo.

_Dio_, pensò... _ne ho viste così tante_.

Un medico era tutto quello che Aidan Berger era stato, tutto ciò che aveva voluto essere. Ciò che aveva continuato ad essere come Shell.

Un medico impegnato nelle corsie d'ospedale, abituato a veder passare la gente, e a vederla andare via nel più definitivo dei modi.

Ma l'abitudine, l'abitudine al fallimento era qualcosa che né Aidan né Shell erano pronti ad accettare.

- Credi che si stia... riprendendo? - la voce di Nebula nel suo comlink lo riportò alla realtà.

_Anche se sembra di sì, è finita..._ quante volte si era costretto a spiegarlo ad un padre al capezzale di un figlio, o ad un figlio al capezzale di un padre. Restando a guardare l'ultima fluttuazione della speranza sul viso di un amico, di una madre, di una moglie.

Nella sua esperienza di medico aveva visto, tante volte, un paziente risvegliarsi, come mosso da una invincibile volontà di dire addio, di lasciare un ultimo brandello di sé ai propri cari prima del distacco.

_E, anche in questo,_ pensò, _gli umani non sembrano differire dai Transformers. _

_Ma non Jazz!_ Una vocina nella sua testa lo urlò con tutta la determinazione possibile. _Non Jazz, perché non sono ancora pronto a perdere il mio primo paziente in questa nuova vita!_

Shell si guardò intorno, in cerca di una ispirazione, di un suggerimento.

In cerca di una soluzione geniale, di un'illuminazione non considerata prima di quel momento.

Il luccichio dell'Urna del Bright Energon attirò la sua attenzione.

_Dannazione_, pensò, _se solo potessi provare ad usarlo... _

- No. - soffiò attraverso il collegamento del comlink - Ma deve esserci qualcosa.

Lo sguardo di Nebula seguì il suo - Vuoi usare il Bright Energon?

Shell si strofinò una mano sulla fronte, cercando di trovare un ordine nel dilemma che minacciava di sommergerlo. Avrebbe potuto, no, _voluto_ tentare. Ma se avesse cominciato a distribuire Bright Energon, pur sapendo di averne abbastanza solo per riattivare i membri dell'equipaggio della Endless... a cosa sarebbero arrivati? Con quale logica avrebbe potuto aiutare qualcuno e restare indifferente ai bisogni di altri?

Le sue spalle si abbassarono - Mi è impossibile. - dichiarò, alla fine - Con Loyd nell'Urna non posso comunque aprirla.

In una certa, vigliacca misura si sentì persino sollevato di non poter fare quella scelta.

- Shell... - la voce di Nebula gli fece correre un brivido lungo la schiena - Non c'è nulla da fare, vero?

Il medico rimase zitto, incapace di dar voce al tumulto nel suo processore - Se c'è... non ho idea di cosa sia.

Nebula si allontanò di qualche passo, concentrandosi su uno dei monitor. Tentando di arginare il senso di colpa, ed il dolore per Jazz... e per la propria incapacità di piangere. Le sue dita le scivolarono sul viso, in un movimento più automatico che pensato, come rispondendo ad una vecchia abitudine. Ma quando i sensori ottici di Nebula si appuntarono sulle punte metalliche e asciutte delle proprie dita, l'assenza di lacrime le sembrò del tutto intollerabile.

Shell le sfiorò le spalle - Ci sono cose che non possono essere riparate. - soffiò - Per quanto lo vogliamo.

Nebula sbuffò piano, lasciando che, solo per un istante, le memorie delle sue ultime, disperate settimane da essere umano le tornassero alla mente - E che valore avrebbe la vita senza la morte? L'alba senza il tramonto? E un hot-dog senza ketchup? - domandò, richiudendo le dita a pugno e tentando di scacciare l'idea delle lacrime con una scrollata di spalle - Mi hanno raccontato un sacco di storie su Jazz, Shell. Lì fuori non c'è nessuno che non darebbe un braccio per rivederlo in piedi. Ma sta morendo perché io, _io_ ho ideato un piano stupido! Andiamo, avrei dovuto pensare a quella stramaledetta arma! La hanno usata contro Megatron, perché non contro di noi?

- Perché noi siamo i buoni? - Shell inclinò il capo - O, almeno, Jazz. Prime. Gli Autobots...

Nebula si passò due dita sulla fronte - Questo non ha mai pagato, dottore. Che ironia, non è vero? Un gruppo di robot si comporta con maggiore umanità dei terrestri e viene punito per aver portato soccorso contravvenendo agli ordini. TC e Clearsmoke avevano ragione; avremmo dovuto sparare per primi. Guarda cosa ho combinato per tentare di uscirne pulita! - la femme scosse la testa e Shell si obbligò a non muovere un passo per tentare di consolarla ancora. Invece, il gemito soffocato di Ratchet li obbligò entrambi a voltarsi.

Shell si precipitò di nuovo ai monitor, per controllare le scansioni, per rafforzare il flusso di impulsi elettrici tra le macchine ed il corpo di Jazz.

La ferma stretta del medico lo bloccò - Se ne è andato, Shell.

_(...continua.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	16. Chapter 16

**Transformers**

**Romance / Angst**

**Rating:** M

**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Shockwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!

**Sommario: **Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.

**We Were Born to Survive** by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde

* * *

**File 02.01.016... [Capitolo 16 – _Sottosopra_]**

La pioggia picchiava sui vetri dell'ambulatorio.

Con una sola lampada accesa sulla scrivania e quasi del tutto immerso nel buio, il dottor Berger era del tutto assorto nell'osservazione del mondo umido e grigio fuori dalla finestra. Un continuo viavai di persone, macchine, ambulanze.

Un continuo flusso di luci, di strisce rosse e gialle confuse nella rifrazione causata dall'acqua. Come un panorama alieno. _Alieno. _

- Berger? - la porta dell'ambulatorio si aprì per un istante, lasciando entrare le risate allegre di un gruppetto di infermiere ed il chiacchiericcio di alcuni pazienti in dimissione.

- Ti stanno cercando in Direzione.

- Davvero? - Aidan si voltò con un sorriso automatico, il suo sorriso da dottore, autorevole ma soprattutto rassicurante. Il sorriso di qualcuno che ha tutto sotto controllo - Può darsi che abbia sorriso troppo a qualche infermiera.

- Qualche? - il suo collega rise, continuando a versarsi del caffè dal distributore - A tutte!

Berger infilò la porta tentando di non dare l'impressione di avere il diavolo alle calcagna.

- Ehi, ti stai dimenticando quella cartella.

Aidan si bloccò sulla soglia, abbassando lo sguardo sulla busta e sui fogli stretti nella sua mano, le nocche pallide per lo sforzo.

- Se stavi per andare a fare una visita posso pensarci io.

- Non importa. Passo di là in ogni caso. O prima o dopo.

Berger si mosse in fretta, scomparendo nel flusso di camici e pigiami. Fino all'ascensore.

- Che piano, dottore?

Lo sguardo di uno dei ragazzi della fisioterapia incontrò il suo per il tempo necessario ad evocarne il nome. Per un solo momento gli occhi di Aidan si spostarono sulla pulsantiera, registrando l'ultimo pulsante: il settimo piano, la sede degli uffici dell'Ospedale e della Direzione.

- Sto scendendo. Piano terra.

- A casa prima? Anche io.

Berger lottò per trovare una risposta, evidentemente senza riuscirci. Quando le porte di metallo si spalancarono entrambi si allontanarono con un piccolo residuo di imbarazzo ed impaccio.

Aidan raggiunse l'ingresso, fermandosi davanti alle porte di vetro e acciaio.

_Sorpassale... _

La vocina nella sua mente gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

… _E non potrai più tornare indietro. _

Le dita strette intorno alle sue stesse analisi ed ai risultati della tomografia, a quel piccolo ammasso di carta ormai stropicciata, stavano diventando insensibili.

Il passo attraverso l'ingresso gli sembrò infinitamente breve e nello stesso tempo eterno.

Un istante prima era... sé stesso. Semplicemente sé stesso. Un istante dopo la pioggia stava picchiando contro la sua pelle, contro i vestiti ed il camice bianco rendendolo solo la pallida imitazione del medico ordinato e ragionevole.

Le sue dita lasciarono andare la cartella clinica ed Aidan registrò solo _vagamente_ la caduta dei fogli, sparpagliati tra le pozzanghere, investito dal fragore dell'acqua e dei motori delle macchine.

La sirena di un'ambulanza in avvicinamento, il suono del suo mondo capovolto lo investirono con violenza, crepando definitivamente la sua finta calma.

Lacrime nella pioggia: il pensiero gli sembrò quasi confortante.

Prima di perdere i sensi si rese conto di essere stato fortunato ad essere stato libero almeno per un istante, nella tempesta, prima di essere costretto a diventare l'antitesi di tutto quello che aveva voluto sempre essere. Di ciò che era nato per essere.

Non più il medico, ma il paziente.

In un mondo capovolto.

**xxx**

Shell si irrigidì, aggrappandosi al braccio di Ratchet per non cadere.

_Capovolto..._

Deglutì senza avere davvero bisogno di farlo, in un riflesso dei suoi vecchi comportamenti umani, cercando di ritrovare l'equilibrio e di dissipare l'intorpidimento del proprio processore. Cercando di ricacciare antichi ricordi e la maledetta sensazione di impotenza; la sensazione di capovolgimento, come essere costretti a salire su una giostra impazzita contro la propria volontà.

Essere privato della possibilità e della capacità di fare l'unica cosa che si è nati per fare.

- Sono un medico. - gracchiò, stupendosi di quanto terribile la propria voce suonasse ai suoi stessi recettori audio.

Il braccio di Ratchet si irrigidì intorno alla sua vita, rendendolo consapevole di non essere stato solo aiutato, ma anche trattenuto.

- Essere un medico non vuol dire essere Primus.

Shell si tirò indietro, rimettendo a fuoco una delle prime lezioni dei suoi professori all'Università di Medicina: non sei e non sarai mai Dio. Vergognandosi per aver costretto il medico degli Autobot ad occuparsi di lui invece di concentrarsi sul suo compagno immobile sulla branda dell'ambulatorio.

- Mi spiace. - si sforzò di mettere fuori queste due parole, tentando di non farle sembrare solo uno sbuffo d'aria tra le sue ventole.

- Jazz ha smesso di funzionare. - Ratchet cercò lo sguardo di Prime con una desolazione silenziosa, e Shell si rese conto del flusso di informazioni, della quantità di sentimenti impossibili da esprimere a voce passati tra i due Autobot - E' finita.

- Vecchio amico... - Optimus abbassò la testa, restando immobile e silenzioso come una statua di sale. Una vecchia, triste statua di sale.

La porta d'ingresso si aprì e si chiuse, e la pulsazione della Scintilla di Nebula si allontanò in fretta.

_Se ne occuperà Thundercracker_. Shell scosse la testa, cercando di mantenere ordine e priorità; aggrappandosi alle necessità continue di un ambulatorio. Al bisogno di occuparsi degli altri pazienti.

Loyd. London Loyd. No, _Hunt_.

Le sue gambe si mossero, come dotate di volontà propria, verso l'Urna. Shell si abbassò sul monitor del computer, rilevando i dati della trasformazione e registrando l'imminenza della fine del processo di conversione.

- Spiacente. - mormorò, lottando per non voltarsi a guardare la scena alle proprie spalle, lasciando ai due Autobots il giusto spazio e la giusta riservatezza - Niente comitati di benvenuto, stavolta.

- Bisogna dare la notizia a quelli che stanno aspettando. - Ratchet si schiarì la voce - Me ne occupo io, Prime.

Optimus annuì gravemente, Shell immaginò i suoi movimenti senza bisogno di voltarsi, scoprendosi posseduto da un fastidioso senso di assoluta impotenza. Carente persino, in questa situazione, di quella capacità di confortare che avrebbe offerto come medico umano ad un altro terrestre.

_Non c'è una frase che io possa dire che non suonerebbe retorica, o stupida_. Pensò.

Shell strinse i componenti delle sue labbra di metallo in una stretta linea di disappunto.

Gettando un'altra occhiata al computer, per assicurarsi che tutto fosse programmato nel verso giusto per Hunt, incluso il passaggio dall'Urna ad uno dei lettini dell'ambulatorio; si impadronì di uno dei cubi di Energon accumulati per le necessità del laboratorio e si avvicinò silenziosamente al leader degli Autobot.

Le dita di Shell si posarono con delicatezza sul braccio di Optimus, sorprendendolo ancora una volta con la consapevolezza di quanto la sensazione del metallo contro altro metallo adesso fosse del tutto diversa, del tutto cambiata.

Prime incontrò il suo sguardo in silenzio, accettando il cubo e sollevandolo tra le dita.

_Perso in un ricordo. _

Shell se ne rese conto subito, lasciandogli spazio per cullare qualunque fantasia, qualunque frammento di passato fosse necessario.

Poi si ricordò, per averlo sentito dire a qualcuno degli altri Autobot, che Jazz ed Optimus erano amici prima di essere compagni d'arme, e da un tempo così lungo da essere difficilmente pensabile...

In modo del tutto indipendente dalla propria volontà, o almeno dalla parte consapevole di essa, Shell si ritrovò schiacciato da un pensiero tremendamente inquietante: _non voglio che mi succeda lo stesso. Non voglio _più _che succeda lo stesso. _

E, all'improvviso l'impressione di trovarsi davanti ad una tragica, vecchia statua di sale lo sopraffece di nuovo, spogliando Optimus della sua aria da eroe drammatico per spostarlo nel campo degli eroi falliti.

Shell represse il pensiero con un moto infastidito, tentando di scacciarlo e di farlo sparire, sentendosi mancante, in qualche modo, per il semplice fatto di aver partorito un'idea del genere.

- Fino al punto in cui tutti diventano uno... - la voce di Prime lo obbligò a tornare a concedere la propria attenzione alla figura immobile sul lettino ed a quella ancora più immobile di Optimus.

* * *

Thundercracker imprecò a mezza voce, continuando a seguire a qualche passo di distanza Nebula attraverso i corridoi della Endless.

Il vocio degli Autobots dopo la tempestosa uscita della femme dal laboratorio, la ovvia deduzione che qualcosa di tremendo fosse accaduto all'interno... Thundercracker scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare l'inaspettato momento di disappunto, la simpatia verso quelli che, fino ad una manciata di giorni terrestri prima erano stati i suoi nemici.

Entrarono insieme nel piccolo, tranquillo regno di Nebula: l'armeria con i suoi scaffali pieni di armi. E Thundercracker si scoprì, ancora una volta a corto di idee, _sottosopra_.

Catapultato in un mondo nuovo, ad una velocità diversa, fronteggiando il bisogno di disporre in un ordine diverso tutte le priorità della sua vita come Decepticon al servizio di Megatron.

- Nebula...

Gli occhi della femme non incontrarono i suoi, insistendo caparbiamente nell'appuntarsi su qualunque altra cosa nella stanza.

Il mech sospirò lentamente - Nebula... aiutami.

Lei esitò per un istante, sfiorandolo con lo sguardo.

- Non so come sia. - Thundercracker abbassò la testa - E' la prima volta. Non lasciarmi da solo _adesso_.

- Non...

- Provare... _qualcosa_ per la fine di un nemico. Avere la _libertà_ di _sentire_.

La luce nei sensori ottici di Nebula scintillò pericolosamente, degradando dal viola intenso ad un bagliore quasi bianco.

Thundercracker trattenne il fiato, con l'impressione di aver visto il volto di carne e sangue di Anne Baxter sovrapporsi con esattezza a quello metallico della femme, dando la capacità a Nebula di esprimere i propri sentimenti, il proprio dolore in un'espressione talmente fluida da sembrare quasi impossibile per qualunque altro Transformers.

Una sottilissima scia di liquido color magenta scivolò dall'angolo di uno dei sensori ottici della femme, disegnando una scia luccicante sul suo viso. Thundercracker rimase fermo, ancorato dalla sorpresa, incapace di allungare le braccia e sostenere il peso di Nebula quando le sue gambe tremarono, cedendo e lasciandola scivolare sul pavimento con le mani premute sul viso, piangendo come un essere umano, ma emettendo una gamma di suoni alti e meccanici, la vocalizzazione del dolore di una creatura non organica, di un computer, di una macchina.

Liberandosi dall'incantesimo, TC si mosse con cautela per raggiungere Nebula, con la stessa delicatezza di un bambino che tenta di sfiorare le ali di una farfalla, raggiungendola e stringendola alla maniera degli esseri umani. Cercando di trovare nell'inutile groviglio di ricordi delle ultime migliaia di anni qualcosa di giusto da dire. Il modo corretto per esprimere conforto.

Per esprimere il proprio... amore.

Ma, ancora una volta Nebula lo sorprese, stringendolo e ricambiando il suo abbraccio. Strofinando il viso contro le piastre metalliche a protezione del suo petto. Suscitando una miriade di sensazioni sconosciute all'interno della sua Anima.

Thundercracker lasciò scivolare offline i propri sensori ottici e si arrese alla sola vera necessità della propria nuova vita: esistere per Nebula. Restare al suo fianco, con la propria sola presenza, al di là di ogni parola.

In un punto imprecisato del loro abbraccio, quando i lamenti elettronici della femme si spensero in brevi sbuffi d'aria e bassi sussurri di dolore, Thundercracker avvertì qualcosa insinuarsi tra le giunture metalliche della propria armatura, gocce color magenta scivolare, guidate da qualcosa di simile ad una propria volontà, attraverso piccole grate e filtri, in profondità sino alla camera di protezione della sua Scintilla. Si irrigidì... e poi il mondo esplose in una miriade di frammenti colorati, spalancando le porte ad una nuova comprensione. Ad una vastità di sensazioni _caotiche_ sconosciute fino ad un istante prima.

Con un basso lamento Thundercracker si rese conto di essere avvolto nell'abbraccio protettivo di Nebula, di non essere più lui il protettore.

_Sottosopra._

* * *

Shell digitò una sequenza di numeri e di calcoli ed osservazioni sulla riattivazione dei sistemi principali nel nuovo corpo di Hunt, ancora in ricarica su una delle brande, tentando di non voltarsi verso la porta e sforzandosi di ignorare il brusio proveniente dall'esterno.

Optimus Prime era stato costretto da quello stesso brusio, dal suono delle proteste e dai lamenti increduli, ad uscire, poco prima, per riportare l'ordine tra i propri compagni.

- Dannazione... - il medico si strofinò due dita sulla fronte e tornò a chinarsi sull'armatura nera e grigia di Hunt, picchiettando con un dito sul suo petto.

- Ci sei, Hunt?

- Ancora nulla? - Clearsmoke sgusciò all'interno del laboratorio, lasciandosi chiudere la porta d'ingresso alle spalle così velocemente da non permettere a nessuno di riuscire a dare un'occhiata all'interno.

- Dove. Diavolo. Eri? - Shell lo raggiunse a passo di corsa, infilando un dito tra le piastre di protezione della sua armatura, strappandogli un gemito.

Le mani di Clearsmoke scattarono verso l'alto, in un gesto di resa.

- Stavo rimettendo a posto il dannato casino che ci siamo portati dietro al rientro, Shell! Non è che stessi bevendo un drink con due ballerine hawaiane!

- Bah!

Clearsmoke fece spallucce e si guardò intorno, mettendo a fuoco prima Hunt e dopo il letto più lontano. Il letto di Jazz.

- Povero diavolo. - il suo sguardo si indurì, attingendo all'esperienza maturata per anni lavorando per l'Esercito.

- Già. - le spalle di Shell si abbassarono di diversi centimetri - Non c'è stato nulla da fare. - il suo sguardo incontrò quello dell'altro mech, cercando di trovare nel fatalismo di Clearsmoke qualcosa che fosse in grado di sollevarlo e di farlo sentire meno impotente, meno inutile.

Con un'ultima scrollata di spalle, Clearsmoke appuntò definitivamente il proprio sguardo sul nuovo membro dell'equipaggio della Endless.

- Avevo paura che si fosse già svegliato. Avrei detestato perdere il momento.

- Peccato per gli altri.

Clearsmoke annuì, sollevando lo sguardo verso il soffitto, quasi fosse stato capace di guardare attraverso gli infiniti strati di metallo della nave.

- Credi che Mistcore abbia già raggiunto Cybertron?

- Non lo so. - Shell inclinò il capo - Notizie da Rocket e le altre?

Clearsmoke si lasciò cadere su un sedile, incrociando le gambe - Nah. Ma Proteus sta portando la Endless esattamente sulle loro teste.

Shell tentò di aggrottare la fronte, dimenticandosi della propria attuale condizione; Proteus... il comportamento del computer durante le ultime ore non era stato esattamente semplice da decifrare. Tuttavia, dirlo ad alta voce gli sarebbe sembrato quasi come tradire un vecchio amico.

- Bah.

Clearsmoke puntò un dito verso Hunt - Perchè non si è ancora svegliato? Voglio dire, ne sono contento. Ma non è in ritardo?

- Oh, beh. Sta _sognando_. O ricordando. - il medico si strofinò un dito sul viso, tentando di relazionarsi alla presunta incapacità dei Transformers di sognare altro al di fuori dei ricordi presenti nella propria memoria. Ma, d'altra parte, i membri dell'equipaggio della Endless erano abbastanza diversi da ogni altro Cybertroniano per potersi considerare delle eccezioni alla regola.

Clearsmoke saltò in piedi, avvicinandosi alla branda e tamburellando le dita sulla fronte di Hunt.

- Ehi, bella addormentata!_Проснитесь!_

Due paia di sensori ottici viola si accesero lentamente, strappando una risata soddisfatta a Clearsmoke ed uno sbuffo a Shell.

Il dottore si avvicinò, scannerizzando Hunt per accertarsi dell'assenza di malfunzionamenti.

- Benvenuto, amico! - il sorriso sghembo e furbo di Clearsmoke accolse Hunt nella sua nuova vita, con una promessa di cose migliori di quelle che London Loyd si era lasciato alle spalle in Nevada.

- Lascialo respirare, Smoke. - Shell assestò una gomitata a Clearsmoke per farlo allontanare dalla branda - _Tutto bene?_

Lo sguardo di Hunt incontrò il suo, nell'ultimo flusso di dati processati dalla sua memoria per consentirgli di riconoscere l'ambiente della nave ed i propri nuovi compagni.

- _Shell. Clearsmoke._ - Hunt si guardò intorno - Dove sono gli altri?

- Lunga storia... - Clearsmoke si interruppe, guardandosi intorno, improvvisamente rigido e serio - Lo sentite?

Shell inclinò il capo, tentando di analizzare lo strano sibilo proveniente dalle pareti della Endless; prima di essere in grado di dare voce ai propri dubbi la nave si inclinò bruscamente, scagliandolo dall'altro lato della stanza.

Mandando il suo mondo letteralmente sottosopra.

* * *

Rocket desiderò possedere ancora la facoltà di far scorrere la propria lingua sulle labbra per umettarle; poter compiere un qualche gesto stupido ma capace di alleviare la tensione del momento.

Con Ravage e Laserbeak, ormai libero, alle proprie spalle e Clover e Dialpulse, entrambe armate al proprio fianco... mandare Shockwave gambe all'aria non avrebbe dovuto essere poi tanto complicato.

- Se non ci segue di propria volontà non c'è alternativa. - Rocket si mosse impercettibilmente, facendo scorrere un dito sul grilletto del proprio cannone, già carico e vivo tra le sue mani.

- Ma le persone che vivono sull'isola? - Dialpulse scosse la testa, senza abbassare la spada.

Clover emise un gemito basso, quasi supplichevole - E l'Energon che è nel vulcano? Rischiamo di far saltare tutto in aria.

Rocket imprecò tra sé e sé - Comunque sia non possiamo lasciarlo qui. - non avrebbero potuto farlo a prescindere dalle vite degli indigeni, o dall'Energon sviluppatosi all'interno delle grotte dell'isola - Quanto pensate che ci metterà a cercare un altro terreno di gioco?

La femme scosse la testa, irritata. Dio, non era ovvio? Shockwave doveva essere chiaramente pazzo; un genere di pazzo impossibile da tenere altrove che in una gabbia.

Dominato dal desiderio di utilizzare la Terra come un Giardino dell'Eden dei Decepticons per _coltivare_ Energon, e utilizzare gli esseri umani come pedine o schiavi. _O peggio. _

Pieno di idee folli ed incomprensibili sul Caos e sulla necessità di ridare vita alla propria razza.

_A volte sono necessari dei sacrifici._ Rocket lasciò fluire il pensiero direttamente nei comlink delle proprie compagne, fronteggiando i loro sguardi supplichevoli.

_Non puoi farlo!_

_Non stai dicendo davvero!_

Le risposte si sovrapposero nella sua coscienza, smorzando il fuoco della sua impazienza.

_Io... _

Shockwave, ignorato per una sola frazione di secondo, si mosse; scattando verso le tre femme ed i due Decepticons per tentare di giocare la propria ultima carta.

In un riflesso incondizionato, più che in un gesto ponderato il dito di Rocket si contrasse sul grilletto dell'arma tra le sue mani...

Il mondo rallentò, l'aria risucchiata via dal cratere del vulcano. Il grido di Clover si perse nel vuoto, tanto quanto l'imprecazione di Shockwave.

Il cannone stretto nella presa di Rocket divenne più pesante, l'elettricità crepitò sulla sua armatura, condensandosi in piccoli fulmini.

_Mio Dio... cosa ho fatto?! _

Rocket lasciò spegnere i propri sensori ottici, incapace di sopportare il peso di quello che sarebbe successo. Le strutture di legno, le statue tutto intorno iniziarono a carbonizzarsi come sotto l'effetto di un'esplosione nucleare, riducendosi in cenere e bruciando dall'interno. I piedi di Rocket affondarono nella sabbia diventata vetro liquido e la femme pregò di sparire insieme con il resto, nella distruzione causata dalla propria stupidità.

Di trovare... _perdono_. Perdono presso qualunque Dio fosse stato dall'altra parte ad aspettarla.

Poi, prima della fine, prima di essere costretta ad ascoltare le urla dei propri amici, o persino quelle di Shockwave, un suono violento ruppe il silenzio.

L'aria tornò a raffreddarsi, il vento a soffiare.

Un vento violento, meraviglioso.

E Rocket osò restituire i propri sensori ottici alla luce, sollevando la testa ed incontrando il più strabiliante, il più grandioso spettacolo di sempre:_ la Endless. _

Il cannone tra le sue mani si spense, tornando ad uno stato apparentemente innocuo, apparentemente comune, come una qualunque arma e non un oggetto dell'apocalisse.

- Proteus! - il grido le sfuggì dalle labbra, pieno di gioia, rimorso e gratitudine.

Poco più oltre Shockwave, con il suo unico occhio puntato sulla Endless, in ginocchio sulla superficie adesso lucida come quella di uno specchio, le sembrò perso in un colloquio silenzioso, come impegnato in una conversazione privata con una creatura invisibile.

Senza darle tempo di rifletterci sopra ulteriormente, le braccia di Dialpulse e Clover, gli artigli di Ravage si chiusero su di lei, in una rassicurazione data e cercata.

Le mani di Rocket lasciarono andare il cannone.

_Mai più... _

_Esatto, mai più._ Nella confusione la femme non riuscì a capire se la voce, la risposta fosse venuta da lei o da qualcun altro.

* * *

_**Sistemi online.**_

_**Danni al sistema: percentuale minima. **_

_**Sistema attivo al 98%.**_

Shell tornò online, accolto dalla familiare stringa di dati in scorrimento rapido sugli schermi interni del proprio apparato ottico.

- Hunt? - gracchiò - Smoke?

Nessuna risposta.

Tentando di rimettersi in piedi si rese conto di essere caduto, tra tutti i maledetti posti che il laboratorio avrebbe potuto offrire, sul corpo immobile di Jazz.

- All'inferno! - sibilò, cercando di liberarsi dal groviglio di parti metalliche incastrate tra loro.

Un luccichio seminascosto al di sotto del braccio di Jazz attirò la sua attenzione, obbligandolo a fermarsi per cercare di individuarne con precisione la fonte.

Le sue dita si strinsero intorno a qualcosa di piccolo e caldo.

Shell sollevò l'oggetto, mettendo a fuoco la strana pietra ricevuta da Nebula insieme alle altre armi personalizzate conservate nell'armeria.

Una più attenta analisi rivelò l'apertura del comparto nel suo braccio fatto per contenerla. Con uno sbuffo Shell pregò di non aver perso altri pezzi durante l'impatto, qualunque _dannata cosa_ fosse accaduta alla Endless.

- Proteus? - tentò di richiamare l'attenzione del computer. Ma, anche questa volta senza esito.

Voltandosi ad osservare la stanza in cerca dei propri compagni e di una risposta a tutte le domande affollate nel suo processore si rese conto di non essere _affatto_ nel laboratorio; ma _sospeso_ _altrove_.

_Sottosopra. Alla rovescia. _

Nell'altrove... eppure familiare mondo fatto di luce color magenta. _Familiare nel più strano dei modi_.

La pietra scivolò dalla presa delle sue dita, rotolando sul corpo di Jazz, fermandosi al centro del suo petto. Pulsando lentamente, con lo stesso ritmo del battito di un cuore umano.

Senza riflettere Shell la sollevò di nuovo, ed il battito si spense. La avvicinò di nuovo al centro dell'essere del mech e la pietra tornò a pulsare.

- Ma cosa...

Come se non fossero state guidate dalla sua volontà ma da una forza estranea, le dita di Shell si mossero, spingendo la pietra con forza contro il metallo. Graffiando, danneggiando la liscia superficie delle piastre di protezione del petto di Jazz. Forandole come se fossero state fatte di latta. Mettendo a nudo il buio, il vuoto nel suo corpo.

Orripilato dal proprio stesso comportamento, tuttavia incapace di fermarsi, Shell osservò le sue dita seguire la rotta della pietra, frugando senza un briciolo di pietà il guscio vuoto sotto di sé.

Avvertendo cavi, fili, lastre di metallo, circuiti, preziosi elementi vitali strofinarsi contro le sue mani; le sue dita iniziarono a muoversi in modi impossibili, annodando, guarendo. _Creando. _

Rapito dall'assurdità, dalla follia del momento, Shell non si accorse del calore, della nuova forza della luce. Non subito, almeno.

Non fino a quando il mondo cominciò a tremare, come un miraggio nel deserto, prima di sparire in una tempesta troppo violenta per essere contenuta.

Shell sentì il suo corpo sollevarsi, sbalzato via ancora una volta in una nuova esplosione, prima di scivolare offline, nell'inconsapevolezza.

Pieno di domande senza risposte, inappagato.

_(...continua.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere

e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali

che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Transformers  
Romance / Angst  
Rating:** M  
**Personaggi Principali:** un gran numero di Originali (xD), Thundercracker, Megatron, Skywarp, Shockwave, Starscream, un altro po' di Decepticons, e un bel numero di Autobots!  
**Sommario: **Dopo la guerra sulla Terra, mentre Cybertron sembra destinato a non poter essere salvato... cosa resta? Forse tutto è perduto. O forse no.  
**We Were Born to Survive** by Alracairam (su deviantart) / DamaVerde

**File 02.01.017.. [Capitolo 17 – Weightless]**

"_Floating, weightless, coming home Earth below us, drifting, falling..._" Mistcore non riusciva a smettere di canticchiare sottovoce, di ripetere in maniera ossessiva le parole di quella vecchia canzone; ma distratta, lo sguardo perso nell'immensità dell'Universo spalancato davanti ai suoi occhi. Affidandosi quasi del tutto al sistema di navigazione automatico, e seguendo la scia della navetta pilotata da Soundwave e Skywarp.

"_Drfting, falling. Drifting, falling..._"

Persa nella contemplazione di stelle, galassie sconosciute alla sua mente umana e stranamente familiari per la sua parte meccanica, le ci volle qualche istante di troppo per accorgersi della chiamata in arrivo.

- Soundwave?

- E' Skywarp. _Problemi?_

- _Io?_ Dovrei? - i suoi sensori si riattivarono in un attimo, mettendo di nuovo a fuoco lo spazio tutto intorno e scandagliandolo alla ricerca di pericoli in vista; di qualcosa alla Star Wars, un campo di asteroidi, un gigantesco meteorite abitato da un verme abituato a inghiottire astronavi.

- Nah. - la voce di Skywarp le sembrò dubbiosa - Era solo una domanda.

Un rumore metallico la assordò per un istante, poi la voce di un altro mech, Rumble, si intromise nel collegamento - Seekers, un ammasso di problemi tecnici e malfunzionamenti, ignoralo!

- Rumble! - il ruggito di Skywarp e una serie di tonfi, di colpi la indussero a chiudere il comlink trattenendo a stento una risata.

- Mistcore. - la voce impersonale di Soundwave la riportò alla realtà - Cybertron in avvicinamento.

Mistcore deglutì, o, almeno tentò di farlo. Così... Cybertron? La succinta, atona informazione di Soundwave le sembrò particolarmente intonata al momento. Più di quanto le sarebbe sembrato un commento colorato da sentimento, nostalgia, desiderio o paura.

_Pagina bianca... scopriamo cosa succede_, si disse, senza rendersi conto di quanto tutti i suoi sensori si fossero protesi in avanti, alla ricerca del pianeta. Nello stesso modo in cui, da piccola, aveva bramato di vedere il mare all'inizio di una vacanza tanto sognata.

"_Far beneath the ship the world is mourning... they don't realize, he's alive... I'm coming home... home..._" le parole della canzone tornarono a lottare con prepotenza nella sua mente, obbligandola a ripeterle ancora e ancora.

Casa.

_Cybertron. _

Mistcore rallentò inconsapevolmente, impegnando i propri processori in un pensiero improvviso, in un calcolo impossibile ed inaspettato, trasportato da un'ondata di nostalgia... e da un senso di nausea terribilmente umano.

L'immagine della Endless si sovrappose per un istante a quella dello spazio aperto.

_E ogni cosa andò alla rovescia..._ lasciandola cieca e con l'impressione che il mondo si fosse capovolto nel giro di un istante. Fuori controllo.

- Mistcore! Hai perso il controllo! - a bordo dell'altra navetta Skywarp lasciò andare i comandi, voltandosi verso Soundwave, incredulo.

- Deve avere anche lei qualche guasto tecnico congenito. - osservò Rumble.

- Sta zitto, razza di rifiuto spaziale! Soundwave?

- _Far beneath the ship the world is mourning... they don't realize, he's alive... I'm coming home... home... _- la voce di Mistcore attraverso il comlink gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena.

- Primus! - Rumble scrollò le spalle - Boss, è andata fuori di processore o cosa?!

Soundwave rimase impassibile, stoico come sempre, limitandosi a invertire la rotta, tornando verso il punto in cui Mistcore era rimasta immobile, galleggiando nel nulla, in tilt.

Senza alcun indizio esteriore, Skywarp riuscì comunque a immaginare che Soundwave stesse tentando di sondare il processore di Mistcore per individuare il problema.

- Uno a bordo e una fuori bordo. Questa nave diventerà _un ospedale_ o cosa? - nessuno rispose al commento di Frenzy.

_Questo è Cybertron? _

Le facoltà logiche di Mistcore ritornarono tutto ad un tratto, lasciandola a bocca aperta in un mare di luce bianca. Sospesa nel nulla, letteralmente.

No, ovviamente no. Non Cybertron, non la Terra, non la nave di Soundwave. E allora _dove?_

Mistcore, rabbrividì, ricordandosi di tutti quei racconti a base di tunnel e luci bianche e di come seguire la luce fosse il modo giusto per morire.

La sua memoria si sforzò di recuperare qualche frammento di informazione su qualunque stramaledetta cosa fosse successa prima che il mondo andasse gambe all'aria.

- Forse c'era davvero un meteorite, oh,_all'inferno!_

Poi un lampo di riconoscimento, la sensazione di una presenza familiare e l'immagine della Endless balenata all'improvviso davanti ai suoi occhi le tornarono alla mente.

- Proteus! - la pulsazione all'interno del suo petto aumentò, strappandole un gemito di pura paura, e non paura di essere morta o per un campo di asteroidi invisibile; paura per la certezza che qualcosa fosse accaduto _a casa_. _Sulla Endless._

- _Proteus?!_ Puoi sentirmi?

La luce bianca, come una sottile cortina di foschia si smosse, oscillò, aprendosi appena un po' e lasciandole intravedere delle sagome familiari... una battaglia, un unico occhio spalancato per l'incredulità, amici in pericolo e amici impegnati a piangere una perdita. E la luce, di nuovo la luce. E nella luce...

Quasi nello stesso istante Soundwave sobbalzò, afferrando i comandi della nave con maggior vigore ed i motori dell'alt-form di Mistcore ripresero potere.

- Ricevi? - Skywarp si picchiettò un dito sul casco in un gesto terribilmente umano - Ehi, Mistcore, sei online?

- Online. - sibilò lei, cercando di ritrovare l'orientamento - Sono stata colpita da un asteroide o cosa?

Rumble e Frenzy si scambiarono uno sguardo saputo.

- Niente di tutto questo... - Skywarp fece spallucce – Pro... procediamo?

L'esitazione della femme gli strappò un piccolo brivido - Mistcore?

- Siamo troppo lontani per comunicare con la Endless in tempo utile... non è vero?

Un nuovo brivido di paura scivolò lungo i sensori del Seeker insieme ad un pensiero terribile: _non possiamo tornare indietro adesso, non possiamo rinunciare adesso... non posso aver piantato in asso Screamer per nulla!_

- Mistcore...

- Non importa. - la femme riprese la rotta, scivolando accanto alla loro navetta, e Skywarp sospirò, sollevato.

- Mistcore. - la voce di Soundwave suonò stranamente bassa, stranamente personale per una volta - _Arriveranno_.

Nella tempesta di luce, nell'immenso frastuono tutto intorno, Clover allungò un braccio, cercando di ritrovare l'equilibrio, e le sue dita sfiorarono quelle di Dialpulse.

- Pulseee! - gridò, sperando di riuscire a farsi sentire.

L'altra femme sollevò la testa, offrendole la più completa, incredibile espressione di sorpresa che lei avesse mai visto su un viso umano o su quello di un Transformer.

Clover annuì, cercando di comunicare i propri pensieri senza l'uso del comlink o delle parole. La bocca di Dialpulse si mosse e Clover annuì ancora.

Rocket. E Ravage, Laserbeak. Persino Shockwave.

- Devono essere qui... oltre la luce. Erano qui...

Pulse annuì, allungando anche lei un braccio, agitando le dita nel nulla come uno di quei pescatori a mani nude che una volta aveva visto in un documentario. La sua mano si chiuse su una molto più grande e la corazza viola di Shockwave, il suo unico occhio ancora acceso di incredulità entrarono nel suo campo visivo.

Clover sollevò lo sguardo, realizzando per la prima volta di non essere più ancorata alla terra, ma sospesa come una paracadutista, solo... solo... al contrario... impegnata ad ascendere e non a tornare sulla terra. La sagoma della Endless, mai così grande, era l'unica cosa ancora in vista, tanto immensa da oscurare il cielo.

- Stiamo salendo... - sussurrò, infischiandosene del fatto che nessuno l'avrebbe sentita.

Lentamente il rumore bianco che era stato una sofferenza continua, coprendo ogni altro suono all'interno del comlink svanì, permettendole di tornare ad ascoltare il flusso ininterrotto di parole proveniente da Dialpulse.

- La Endless ha assorbito il colpo di Rocket! Dovremmo essere ridotti tutti in polvere! Credi che lei...

- No, oh, no! Deve essere qui intorno. Rocket è qui intorno, da qualche parte. Nascosta dalla luce!

- Questa non è _luce!_

Clover inclinò il capo, cercando di dare un senso a quell'affermazione. _Allora cosa?_ Sollevò la mano libera e la osservò... osservò le proprie dita avvolte da barbagli candidi: _fiamme._ Fiamme bianche, ma senza alcun calore. Energia ad un livello così alto da sembrare impossibile.

Fuoco freddo, _Primus_, il solo pensiero le sembrò una violazione di tutte le ovvietà credute nel corso di una vita.

- _Cosa... _

Il suo sguardo si fermò sull'espressione reverente di Shockwave, e qualcosa dentro di lei la obbligò a pensare ad altro; ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo per questo.

Quando tutti fossero tornati sani e salvi a bordo della Endless, dopo essersi accertati che l'Isola fosse ancora intera, e che i suoi abitanti non fossero stati danneggiati.

Un lampo rosso, poco più in alto, le strappò un grido di pura felicità: Rocket!

Gesticolando freneticamente attirò l'attenzione di Pulse - Sono lì!

Laserbeak, e Ravage. E Rocket!

- Tutto bene lì sotto? - Clover quasi desiderò di essere in grado di piangere per il sollievo, tornando ad ascoltare la voce energica di Rocket, e la sottile sfumatura di scusa nascosta tra le parole disinvolte.

- Mai così bene! - rise.

E poi si rese conto di non averlo detto tanto per dire, e il suo sguardo scivolò ancora su Shockwave... sulle parti della sua armatura che, durante la battaglia, le erano sembrate danneggiate e adesso, invece, sembravano essere uscite da una lucidatrice.

- La lettura dei miei livelli di Energon non è mai stata tanto alta. - la voce fredda del mech, non più così fredda adesso, le strappò un piccolo brivido.

Dialpulse la allontanò dai suoi pensieri, indicando con un cenno del capo la nave sopra di loro - Siamo quasi a casa, Clover!

_**Sistema attivo al 97%...**_

_**Sistema attivo al 98%...**_

_**Sistema attivo al 99%...**_

Shell tentò di sollevarsi dal pavimento, fallendo al primo tentativo e ritrovandosi con il viso schiacciato contro la superficie di metallo.

- Dannazione... - sibilò, fermandosi per un istante a ricalcolare tutti i possibili danni subiti durante l'impatto e scrollando la testa per liberarsi dall'eco di tutti i sogni bizzarri e dalle visioni assurde causate dal colpo.

- _Dannazione._ Hunt? Smoke? C'è qualcuno online in questo stramaledetto laboratorio? _Oh! _

Le sue dita si strinsero intorno alla piccola forma della pietra, la sua _arma speciale_ di dubbia utilità. L'eco confuso del suo ultimo sogno lo fece rabbrividire, e Shell sollevò lo sguardo sul corpo ancora immobile sul lettino: Jazz... perfettamente _morto_.

Con la praticità di ogni medico, lasciando andare il dolore e la confusione, Shell si concentrò sulla necessità di rendersi utile per pazienti in grado di utilizzare le sue capacità.

Tanto per cominciare Hunt e Clearsmoke.

Riuscendo a sollevarsi e ignorando deliberatamente l'Autobot, Shell raggiunse con passo non esattamente fermo i due mech scivolati temporaneamente in stasi dopo l'impatto.

- Niente di rotto voi due... solo un colpo, eh? - rassicurato dalle letture del proprio scanner, Shell sollevò una mano e trasformò un dito in un ago per iniettare una soluzione energizzante nei sistemi dei suoi compagni. Ma un'ulteriore lettura dei dati scannerizzati lo indusse a fermarsi e a ricontrollare. I livelli di energia di Smoke ed Hunt erano fluttuati a livelli impossibili anche dopo l'esposizione al Bright Energon.

Shell si grattò la testa, ritrasformando l'iniettore e controllando le letture per la terza volta.

- Proteus? - la voce del Computer non gli rispose, ed il medico si sforzò di immaginare Proteus del tutto preso a gestire la nave dopo... dopo qualunque cosa fosse accaduta.

- _Andiamo..._ Smoke? - il suo scanner lo avvertì dell'imminente ritorno alla normalità dei propri compagni, e Shell espirò, concedendosi un verso di soddisfazione.

Clearsmoke tentò di districarsi dalla stretta del medico, lottando per rimettersi in piedi.

- Tranquillo, Smoke! Va tutto bene. Abbiamo solo urtato... ahm... qualcosa. E' stato un piccolo impatto.

- Un piccolo... ouch! - il mech si massaggiò la testa.

- Una cosa del genere. Più o meno. - Shell lo lasciò andare con una piccola pacca sulla spalla, concentrandosi su Hunt.

- Cosa abbiamo colpito? Siamo stati attaccati dai Decepticons? O dagli umani? O dalla Flotta Stellare?

- La Morte Nera... - soffiò Hunt.

Shell fece spallucce, soddisfatto dalle nuove letture della sua strumentazione - Lo scopriremo presto suppongo, ma se ci fosse stato un pericolo reale saremmo stati avvertiti. Ora se voi due siete in grado di reggervi in piedi... sono convinto che fuori da quella porta ci sia un piccolo esercito di mech con i vostri stessi problemi, e vorrei occuparmene.

- E dicono che sulla Terra ti sbattono fuori dagli ospedali ancora con le flebo infilate nel braccio! Che diamine! - Hunt si rialzò lentamente, sollevando le mani e concedendo il primo vero sguardo al suo nuovo corpo. _Nuovo, più o meno_, pensò.

- Ti ho già detto che è un piacere conoscerti? E tutto il resto? - osservò Smoke - Me ne sono dimenticato.

I sensori ottici di Hunt lampeggiarono - Prima della botta in testa.

- Mphm.

- Possiamo rimandare tutto questo a dopo? - Shell mosse due passi verso la porta.

- Oh andiamo, Hatchet avrà tutto sotto controllo.

Come evocata da quelle parole la voce di Ratchet risuonò oltre la pesante porta di metallo, accompagnata dal frastuono di un colpo - Tutto bene lì dentro? Aprite questa porta! Shell?

- Ecco. - il sorrisetto di Clearsmoke si allargò ancora un po', poi si spense all'improvviso nel ricordo di quello che sarebbe successo una volta che la porta fosse stata spalancata.

- Erano tutti qui fuori per Jazz...

Shell raddrizzò le spalle - Optimus e Ratchet se ne sono occupati, Smoke. Erano andati ad avvertirli. Dobbiamo andare tutti avanti.

Il braccio del nuovo membro dell'equipaggio si avvolse intorno alle sue spalle in un gesto di conforto. Il dottore annuì, e poi si diresse alla porta.

- Chi era Jazz, in ogni caso? - Hunt si voltò, scandagliando la stanza e mettendo a fuoco il lettino dell'Autobot - Immagino che mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo. - si fermò, senza aggiungere altro, lasciando correre lo sguardo sul corpo del mech... provando un brivido di riconoscimento, la strana sensazione che aveva dato la caccia a London Loyd nei suoi sogni da umano - O che mi sia piaciuto conoscerlo. - soffiò, riprendendo ad avvicinarsi. Studiando con attenzione il corpo immobile - Suppongo che un dottore lo senta dire molto spesso... ma sembra che stia dormendo. Che stia solo sognando.

Shell scosse la testa e aprì la porta.

Thundercracker lasciò andare Nebula senza smettere di puntare uno dei suoi cannoni tutto intorno, in attesa della comparsa di un nemico.

- TC... - la voce della femme lo costrinse a fermarsi - Non c'è nessuno.

- Ma _qualcosa_ è successo. E Proteus non ti risponde.

- Un incidente minore, ne sono sicura. Chi potrebbe attaccarci _adesso? _

Lo sguardo del mech si indurì - Ci sono molte possibili risposte per questa domanda, Nebula. Nessuna che mi induca a rischiare.

- Probabilmente è stata solo una manovra inaspettata, la nave ha reagito in modo inatteso e...

- _No_, è _successo _qualcosa.

Ma cosa? Il mech scosse la testa e scrollò impercettibilmente le ali. Mettendo da parte per un istante il sospetto ed il bisogno di tenere Nebula al sicuro, godendosi i più alti livelli di Energon di cui avesse goduto da millenni.

- Non riesco a ricordare quando è stata l'ultima volta che i miei livelli di energia... _se c'è stata mai una volta..._ forse prima della guerra?

Una delle porte degli hangar si spalancò così all'improvviso da coglierlo del tutto di sorpresa; l'immagine del mech avvolto da sottili fasci di energia bianca e guizzante, comparso quasi dal nulla, lo agghiacciò.

Thundercracker afferrò Nebula, obbligandola a rifugiarsi alle sue spalle. Tutti i suoi sistemi di attacco e difesa tornarono online nel giro di un istante.

- Shockwave... - sibilò, pronto a difendersi.

- Calma, TC! - Dialpulse scostò il gigantesco mech viola con un colpo di fianchi e lo superò, scrollandosi come un cane bagnato per liberarsi delle ultime tracce di energia. Laserbeak volò verso Thundercracker, emergendo dal buio dell'hangar, e si appollaiò sul suo braccio armato e ancora puntato verso i nuovi venuti.

Come personaggi di un racconto mitico, Clover, Rocket e Ravage li seguirono scintillando ancora come se le loro armature fossero appena state lucidate.

- In. Nome. Di. Primus.

- Non il benvenuto più caloroso. Tu ed Atua Fafine vi conoscete già?

- A... Atua Fafine? - TC rimase a bocca spalancata mentre Nebula lo superava per gettarsi tra le braccia delle proprie compagne.

La porta dell'infermeria si aprì con un sibilo e Ratchet ed Optimus Prime scivolarono all'interno, senza essere imitati dagli altri Autobot... tutti immobili, come spaventati all'idea di superare la soglia. O, forse, Shell pensò... non adusi all'idea di rendere omaggio ai morti, abituati a lasciarsi alle spalle i loro corpi o usandoli per ricavarne parti di ricambio.

La sola idea di smontare Jazz per ricavarne _bulloni_ lo nauseò.

- Siete tutti interi?

Ratchet lo superò guardandosi intorno - Cosa è successo, _per la Matrice?!_

Shell fece spallucce.

- Sì, stiamo tutti alla grande. - borbottò Clearsmoke - Grazie per averlo chiesto, comunque.

L'occhiata che Ratchet gli scoccò non lo intimorì neppure un po'.

- L'impatto non ha causato nessun danno. - Prime inclinò il capo, fermandosi ad osservare il nuovo mech in piedi accanto al lettino di Jazz.

Shell intercettò il suo sguardo e annuì - Hunt. O London Loyd.

Il mech si voltò, ricambiando lo sguardo di Optimus e accennando un saluto militare. I suoi occhi lampeggiarono per un istante.

- E' un sollievo sapere che nessuno ha riportato danni, l'infermeria è comunque aperta...

Shell si bloccò a metà della frase, Ratchet lo scannerizzò due volte prima di fermarsi e scuotere la testa - I tuoi livelli di energia hanno subito una fluttuazione notevole, incredibile!

Con un'occhiataccia Shell ricambiò l'altro medico con la stessa moneta - Anche i tuoi. - constatò - Sebbene non siano paragonabili ai nostri.

- Voglio sapere che cosa è successo. _Adesso!_

- La Morte Nera ci ha colpito, ed abbiamo urtato la luna boscosa di Endor, Hatchy. - Smoke agitò le mani in aria - Hai presente?

- Piantala, Smoke... - Shell gli assestò una gomitata - Non è il momento. Sono certo che non appena Proteus riuscirà a distrarsi dalla guida della Endless avremo una risposta. Intanto dovremmo riprendere le nostre... ahm, normali funzioni.

Clearsmoke tornò serio nel giro di un istante - I ragazzi vorranno presentare i loro omaggi a Jazz, immagino...

- Sembra che stia dorm... che si stia ricaricando così pacificamente. - osservò Hunt, chinandosi di più sul corpo di Jazz.

- Non essere morboso, per favore. - Smoke si avvicinò e rimase immobile, a bocca aperta.

- I morti non dormono! - Ratchet scostò Clearsmoke e si avvicinò di più alla branda - Fuori di qui, adesso! Non avete motivo di... _Primus! _- il medico si voltò verso Shell - Sei stato tu? Ma come...

Senza comprendere, Shell lo raggiunse.

Ogni segno, ogni intaccatura, ogni lacerazione sul corpo di Jazz sembrava essere sparita; riparata alla perfezione.

Ratchet si voltò e lo afferrò per un polso, prima che Optimus si mettesse di mezzo per separarli - Cosa sta succedendo in questo posto? Per l'ultima volta.

- Io... non ne ho davvero idea.

- Speravo in un comitato di accoglienza migliore. - Dialpulse indicò i corridoi vuoti tutto intorno.

- Abbiamo avuto delle difficoltà. - Nebula inclinò il capo - Cosa diavolo è successo lì fuori?

Rocket si irrigidì, incapace di nascondere l'espressione colpevole - Le cose ci sono, mi sono sfuggite di mano.

- Niente di imperdonabile, Proteus ha rimediato. - Clover tagliò corto - Pensavo che lo avremmo già sentito a quest'ora.

- Oh, beh, abbiamo avuto qualche problema a bordo. - Nebula scambiò un'occhiata furtiva con Thundercracker, ancora impegnato a fissare Shockwave - Crediamo abbia focalizzato la sua attenzione nel gestire la nave.

- Gli altri? Notizie da Soundwave e Mistcore? Skywarp?

- Nessuna notizia. Non ancora. Ma se la Endless è in grado di spostarsi li rivedremo presto. Su Cybertron.

_Cybertron_...

- E' ora di incontrare gli altri. - Pulse e Clover si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa.

- Non voglio perdermi il momento delle presentazioni. - Thundercracker inclinò il capo - No proprio no.

Fu la confusione a salvare Shell dallo sforzo di trovare qualcosa da dire, l'improvviso caos tra gli Autobot in attesa fuori dalle porte del laboratorio.

- Questa giornata non ha fine? - Ratchet strofinò due dita sulla superficie metallica del proprio viso ed afferrò una chiave inglese da uno dei tavoli prima di precipitarsi fuori - Ma non abbiamo ancora finito, ed io voglio ancora una spiegazione.

Shell si voltò a guardare Optimus, cercando un alleato almeno in lui - Non ho nessuna idea, davvero... nessuna spiegazione. Ho solo battuto la testa e _sognato!_

Prime annuì, espirando lentamente prima di seguire il medico degli Autobot.

- Andiamo Shell... - Clearsmoke gli scoccò un'occhiata a metà tra ammirazione e sospetto

- Hai usato qualche goccia di Bright Energon per sistemare la sua armatura quando eravamo fuori gioco?

- _No!_ No, ho davvero _solo_ sbattuto la testa!

Il colpo di un esplosione li costrinse a concentrarsi sulla situazione fuori dall'infermeria.

- Possiamo parlarne dopo, eh? - Hunt li sorpassò di corsa, facendosi largo tra i mech furibondi e bloccandosi davanti al gruppo di nuovi arrivati. Quattro femme che il suo processore riconobbe subito, e un piccolo manipolo di mech con gli occhi inequivocabilmente rossi e inequivocabilmente Decepticons.

- Shockwave! - con un'esclamazione di rabbia Ratchet indicò il Decepticon, resistendo all'urgenza di sparare o almeno di colpirlo con la chiave inglese - Pazzi! Come avete potuto permettergli di salire a bordo?!

Ravage saettò in avanti, ruggendo e inarcandosi come un felino terrestre pronto a sfoderare gli artigli - La sua presenza è per Megatron, razza di idiota!

- Un motivo in più per scaricarlo fuoribordo immediatamente!

- Pace... - soffiò Optimus, per quanto disgustato dall'idea di condividere lo stesso spazio con quel Decepticon in particolare - Decidere non è per noi, non qui e non adesso.

- Pfui! - Ratchet sbuffò, ingoiando una sfilza di insulti.

- Il fastidio è reciproco. - la voce fredda di Shockwave e l'impercettibile fluttuazione nella luminosità del suo occhio da ciclope sufficienti a dare un'idea del pericolo che avrebbe rappresentato averlo intorno.

- Sì, ok. Perfetto. - Rocket scattò in avanti, allargando le braccia e impegnando lo spazio tra lo schieramento di Autobots ed i Decepticons - Non è che l'idea mi faccia impazzire, ma sarà meglio imparare ad andare d'accordo. Abbiamo problemi più urgenti.

Shell sospirò, avvicinandosi e passando un braccio intorno alla vita della femme - Sono così felice di rivedervi. Nessun danno?

Rocket espirò lentamente, iniziando il trasferimento di tutti i dati inerenti al Progetto Avaiki, Atua Fafine, l'esplosione e il salvataggio da parte della Endless comparsa sulle loro teste al momento giusto.

Gli occhi di Shell lampeggiarono per un attimo - Questo spiega l'improvvisa fluttuazione nei livelli energetici, e la rigenerazione dei danni... anche se l'origine dell'energia...

Rocket annuì, passando all'uso di un comlink privato - _Dopo._ Parliamone dopo. Sei riuscito a contattare Proteus?

Shell scosse impercettibilmente la testa.

- Se il colpo di quel maledetto cannone lo avesse danneggiato? Se nel tentativo di bloccare l'energia fosse...

- Rocket, Dialpulse, Clover, _bentornate._ - la voce di Proteus, come evocata dai pensieri della femme, si diffuse attraverso gli altoparlanti. Calma come sempre, serafica come se non fosse accaduto nulla di imprevisto.

- Proteus! - l'esclamazione sollevata di Shell quasi strappò una risatina a Smoke ed Hunt.

- Sì, dottore? Qualche problema?

Il medico rimase immobile con la bocca spalancata prima di affrettarsi a chiuderla e a scuotere la testa.

- Bene. Questo significa che possiamo muoverci verso Cybertron se tutto è perfetto. E incontrarci con Mistcore come previsto, senza ritardare sui tempi stabiliti.

La chiave inglese di Ratchet incontrò la superficie di una delle paratie di metallo - Tutto perfetto?! - l'Autobot sbuffò - Primus! Come può essere tutto perfetto quando il corpo di Jazz è ancora su un dannato lettino nel laboratorio e... quello! - indicò Shockwave con un dito - Si aggira tra di noi perpetrando disgustose macchinazioni? Tra tutti i Decepticons come potete accettare di condividere questa nave con il più irrispettoso della vita?

Un piccolo rumore statico, simile ad una risatina meccanica risuonò attraverso gli altoparlanti - Ci sono diverse imprecisioni in queste affermazioni. Shockwave non vagabonderà per la nave perpetrando disgustose macchinazioni; sono persuaso che imparerete ad andare d'accordo _condividendo l'infermeria_. In quanto al corpo del vostro compagno Autobot, i miei sensori non ne registrano la presenza su alcun lettino.

Il silenzio improvviso strappò un altro piccolo suono divertito alla voce del Computer di bordo - Perdonatemi ma nelle prossime ore sarò impegnato a portare la Endless a destinazione. Vogliate scusarmi.

Ratchet ritrovò la parola prima degli altri, irrigidendosi - No, questo è inammissibile! Cosa vuol dire che...

- Calma Hatchet. - la voce gli fece scorrere un brivido lungo la schiena, minacciando di mandare in tilt il suo processore.

Prima di voltarsi Ratchet registrò l'espressione di completo stupore e meraviglia di Shell, e lo sconcerto degli altri... le basse imprecazioni e le preghiere a Primus sussurrate a mezza bocca.

- Sembra che io sia ancora qui, eh? - Jazz, adagiato allo stipite della porta e con un sorriso impertinente accennò un saluto.

Molto più in basso, sulla Terra, gli abitanti della piccola isola che era stata il regno di Atua Fafine salutarono piangendo la partenza per il Cielo del loro Dio. Inginocchiati tra la vegetazione e gli alberi improvvisamente fioriti o ricoperti di frutta, ammirando i laghi e le sponde del mare pullulanti di pesci, ed ogni angolo di terra rinnovato e vivo. Singhiozzando la propria riconoscenza dopo essere stati guariti da ogni malattia.

- Atua Fafine... Atua Fafine... - il nome del Dio venne cantato ininterrottamente per giorni e giorni ed il miracolo della Nuova Creazione inciso in ogni stele e su ogni statua all'interno della base nel cratere del vulcano...

_(...continua.)_

* * *

**Nota a fine Capitolo**:

Tanto per cominciare... questo capitolo è dedicato a Clo, la lettrice più fedele di questa storia che dal suo inizio non ha mai abbandonato né me né i membri dell'equipaggio della Endless! Grazie Clo, e _buon compleanno!_

I suggerimenti/ispirazioni musicali per questo capitolo sono:

Phosphorescent - Song For Zula

Imagine Dragons – Radioactive

Peter Schilling - Major Tom

Yeah, vi consiglio di ascoltare queste canzoni e se, oltre queste, avete altre idee musicali per questa storia... fatemele conoscere! ;-)

Come sempre vi do appuntamento alla prossima volta, sperando vi fermiate a lasciarmi un commento e se vi va invitandovi a trovarci anche sul mio blog, twitter, dA e bla blah! Al prossimo round!

_Mariacarla_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **questa è una fanfiction, dunque è scritta senza alcun fine di lucro, solo per puro piacere

e intrattenimento personale, da fan!

I Transformers appartengono, ovviamente, a chi ne detiene i diritti!

Ciò che è mio è l'idea originale della storia, la trama, e miei sono anche i vari personaggi originali

che, dunque, NON possono essere riutilizzati altrove senza il mio esplicito permesso.

Fate i bravi e NIENTE PLAGI! ;-)


End file.
